Dancing the night away
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: This is my first fanfict first off so.. Austin is about to start his new worldwide tour, expect he needs a young dance partner. Then he mets Ally Dawson who he soon hires. They go on tour together and become friends, friends or something more? Will sparks fly for these two or will complications stop them? This is an auslly story and I hope you like it and please review!
1. Chapter 1- Callbacks

Chapter one- Callbacks

Ally's P.O.V

I walked up to the Los Angeles performing dance center. I was here for my call back for being one of the back up dancers for Austin Moon's one year long tour. I hadn't met him yet, the only way that I even got this opportunity was because of my best friend Trish who was a part of Austin's team of managers. I have been dancing and singing (but no one knows about that besides Trish and my Dad) when I could first walk and speak. My first word was music and my didn't have my first steps I had my first spins. I'm pretty sure that I'm the youngest dancer here cause I'm only nineteen, same age as Trish and Austin.

I walked in and saw everyone else. They all looked at least thirty and way more experienced than me. I went into the locker room and got changed into some black leggings and a light pink tank top. I saw the door open and Trish walked in, "Ally! I haven't seen you in a while!" She said as she gave me a huge hug. I returned the hug, even though the last time I saw here was just three weeks ago, we both had very busy lives. "Ok so here is the deal, you'll be given two dance routines, review it and they're only giving you six hours so three hours for both. One is a solo which you'll show me, Jimmy, and a few of the other magers and Austin. Then the second one since you're our age. We kinda need a 'flirt girl' I guess just someone if Austin's singing a love song or needs a girl dance partner he can have one that's his age. Don't worry I'm sure that you're going to get it cause the only other girl that you're against is this girl named Cassidy, who is such a flirt. What your going to do is, learn the duet then dance it with Austin. We want to see how well you can adjust to new things even though I know you'll do great! And we also want to see if you two have like chemistry or anything so the crowd would be interested." Trish said. Wow I really hope that I get it.

The last time I saw Austin was when I was in tenth grade then he changed schools and I haven't even heard of him since or seen any photos. "Haha thanks Trish I'm gonna head out now but I'll see you in six hours" I said as I walked out. As I was turning the corner I saw a slash of blonde hair, oh well.

***six hours later***

Oh my god. Those dance routines were not easy! The coach was nice and all but she went a tad bit fast. Oh well that's what life will be like on tour! And you really need this. I walked out to the stage and saw there was a table with Trish who was beaming, Jimmy who looks neutral along with a few other adults.

Then I saw Austin, he was wow. He was way more built than I last saw him he still had that glow to him, he did get quite a bit more attractive though. Wait. Stop it Ally! You might end up working for him you can't be drooling all over him! "Ally dawson. Please first perform your solo act" Jimmy said. Deep breathe. Well here goes nothing. The song Mirror went on, it was slow at first and then fast but also passionate at the same time. I moved my hips to the exact beat. I saw Austin's eyes on me the entire time. The only reason how I knew was because I couldn't unlock my eyes from his either. Once the song had finished they all stood up clapping. Jimmy said "Out standing Ally", Trish said "Great job!" And Austin said "You were amazing" that made me blush. I soon watched him walk up to the stage and I grabbed a quick drink of water. I stood while I watched as his went to my waist. I smiled up at him and his dreamy brown eyes looked down at me and smiled back.

The song "Stuck on you" went on. We danced like a ballet mashed with pop. We were graceful yet passionate. My hips twisted and turned and Austin's hands stayed down as he followed me and guided me. As the song ended we both stopped as he had just dipped me then slowly brought me up with his one hand while we had locked eyes, yet again. Then I jerked away as I heard the sound of clapping and reality hit me again. This can't be happening Ally. Stop it. This can't be happening.

A lady next to me said "Ally! Wow! You two were amazing with each other! Austin you may be looking at your new dance partner" with a grin. Trish squealed and I let out a little yes! Then I looked and saw everyone was looking at me "I meant um, that sounds great" I said trying to cover myself. I heard Austin chuckled, I blushed. "I would love to have you as a partner and I think it's cute when you blush" Austin said, that of course made me blush me even more. I walked out with Trish, "AHH! Ally! This is huge! I knew you could do it! Hey you two seemed quite into that dancing" she said while giggling a little. I shoved her lightly. "Shut up Trish, he's a very good dancer I may say but it was just like caught up in the moment you know!" I said awkwardly. "Oh say whatever you want Dawson. You have to wait here. We need to discuss so I'll try to make the discussion fast!" Trish said, handing me a coffee. "Thanks, I'll be here" I said with a grin. I sat down on the couch and grabbed my sweater zipped it up and sipped my coffee. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. Just all of him. He was attractive very, but he also was on the inside. He was so careful with me. I missed the feeling of being in his arms. STOP NOW! I told myself. This can't happen. He is a pop star for christs sake! He probably has a hot girlfriend and thinks nothing of you. I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

Austin's P.O.V

Ugh more auditions. My tour was going to start in a month. They wanted me to have a dance partner which I was fine with because I was getting a bit weirded out by dancing 'dirty' with middle aged woman. I came in early that morning, I met up with my best friend Dez, who helped me with just everything. And Trish. "Ok Austin there are two girls who are both nineteen like us who you're going to dance with ok? One of them is named Cassidy. She is Jimmy's best friends daughter. Which I think is unfair because then she has a more of a vote. But the other is Ally. She is my best friend and is amazing. So Cassidy is first" Trish said.

We walked out and I watched her do her solo. She was good and all. But she kept on looking me up and down and pretty much tried to seduce me with her eyes. For our duet we danced to "Stuck on You" she was quicker. Which was fine I guess but it was more of a slow song. She was also super flirty. She kept on talking to me and wearing way to tight leggings and tank tops. I was on my lunch break when Cassidy was sent to the hotel until later tonight when we would make the discussion, I didn't see Ally until she showed up on stage and wow. She was gorgeous. Her ombre hair was typed up into a ponytail, her eyes sparkled and her smile light up the entire room. During her solo I couldn't tear my eyes away from her's. I know that this is wrong and would never work out but still. The way she moved her hips was so sexy, yet so graceful at the same time.

Then for the duet. Sigh. My god Ally you're the death of me. Her hips moved so well and she was so graceful and I swooped her around the floor and my hands were glued to her sides. When I dipped her, I did it so her back was arched ever so well and slowly pulled her back up. We talked and I really do hope that she is my partner. She's amazing. Wait stop. Hold up Moon. Stop thinking like that! It's never gonna happen. We talked and talked and talked in the conference room. Trish, Kelly (lady who appalled Ally before hand) and I were saying Ally. Jimmy liked them both and Chris and Jess liked Cassidy. We finally came up with an idea that I didn't fully adore but it wasn't too bad. We were going to hire both of them. That's the part I didn't like. I wished it could just be Ally, wait stop it! They were both going to dance but switch off if I needed a partner. They were going to be watched carefully though. Mess up and they could be out. I looked at the clock. Man it was two in the morning. I was exhausted.

I walked out with Trish and I saw Ally looking all cut- nice curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully. I turned my head and saw Cassidy who was possibly sleeping but jolted up when she saw me. "Ally?" I said softly nudging her "Hmm, oh god sorry!" Ally said as she quickly got up. "No it's fine, you look cute when you sleep" I said. Ally turned pink and said "aw why thanks" Then Trish spoke. "Ok ladies. So you're both very talented so were keeping both of you. You're both going to be back up dancers for all the shows and you will switch off being Austin's partner. We're gonna discuss more tomorrow, or more like later today. We have rooms upstairs for you two. Cassidy your room is down the hall from Austin's and next to Dez's. So boso go show her wear her room is!" Dez quickly moved grabbed Cassidy's bags and as they passed by us she winked at me. I slightly smiled. " As for Ally you're going to be sleeping right next to Austin and I'll just be two doors down near boso, who's near Cassidy. So we're all on the same hall. I'm gunna head up to bed see you guys in the morning" Trish said as she walked out. I looked down at Ally.

She looked a bit dazzed looking up at me. She slowly got up but as soon as she began to walk she tumbled into my chest. "Sorry" Ally said looking up at me. "It's fine. You've been here for a while let me bring you upstairs" I said. I scooped her up and held her bags. Ally swung one of her arms around my next and the other landed on my chest. "Thank you for doing this. Why are you being so nice to me?" Ally asked. "Well your welcome and because I want to. You seem like a really nice girl that I'd love to get to know" I said. Ally blushed and I chuckled. She quickly buried her face in my chest. "Hey now, you don't need to hide or anything like I said I think it's cute when you blush just like you" I said. All Ally did was smile. She gave me her key and I let her into her room and plopped her on the bed. I slowly let her out of my grasp, "thanks again Austin" Ally said as she snuggled into the covers. "Anytime Ally. I'll see you in the morning" I said. I slowly walked out of her room and let out a sigh. Man, Ally Dawson you're something else. I opened my door and basically ran into my bed and fell asleep within three minutes.


	2. Chapter 2- Decisions

**Hey so I hope you guys like this so far!**

I looked at the clock, it said nine o'clock. Crap, I have to met everyone downstairs in ten minutes. I quickly got up and took a shower brushed my teeth, combed out my hair and grabbed some black jeans, white tank, and a red polo unbuttoned with red high tops. I quickly looked myself up and down in the mirror, not bad Moon for ten minutes. I walked out and saw the elevator begin to close at the end of the hall, I sprinted and yelled "wait!" and small foot quickly stuck out and stopped the doors. I saw that inside was Ally. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a red v-neck and some flats. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a little bit of make up. I didn't understand why though because she already looked gorgeous. Shut up Moon! "Sorry I didn't see you there" Ally said as I walked in. "No it's fine, I was in a rush already" I said, this made her giggle a little. "Oh here! I woke up early cause I couldn't sleep so I got donuts for everyone. Here for bringing me up last night" Ally said handing me a donut. "Thanks" I said, taking a bit out of the donut.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin took his donut and the door was about to close when I heard yet another hold up! But this time it was a female's voice. Oh great. Cassidy walked into the elevator with the same outfit as me. Oh great. She was looking at Austin with dreamy eyes I rolled my eyes. Wait no you can't be jealous. Yet I still am. "Hey Austie?" Cassidy said, "um hi Cassidy and it's Austin" Austin said. "Oh is it now? Well I just thought I could give you a special nickname" Cassidy said fluttering her fake eyelashes. "Uh, ok" Austin said slowly scooting closer to me. "Oh and hey Alice!" Cassidy said. I rolled my eyes, "It's Ally" I said, "oh oops my bad" Cassidy said, "oh did you bring donuts? How cute" Cassidy said grabbing one. "Oh um Austin you have a little something" Cassidy said, she slowly lifted her hand onto his cheek where the tiny bit of frosting was. Austin just looked weirded out. I quickly came towards Austin and wiped the frosting off with my finger and licking it off. I saw Cassidy glare at me and I just smiled, "thanks Alls" Austin said. Aww he has a nickname for me, wait stop it! I blushed and I heard Austin chuckle "anytime" I said quietly. The elevator doors opened and Cassidy quickly put her arm around Austin's and walked out. I rolled my eyes and walked behind, I saw Austin turn around and look at me with eyes saying 'help me!' I just laughed and waved bye as Cassidy and him turn the corner.

Trish came running down the stair, "well someones in a rush" I said, Trish glared at me and then said "well I would of been down here earlier but boso lost his gingerbread family and wouldn't stop bugging me until I would help him" Trish said while rolling her eyes. I just laughed and then Trish said "also you and Austin seemed to be getting pretty cosy last night" I blushed "no we weren't. He just brought me upstairs cause I was tired" I said. Trish just shook her head. "Ally dear, I've been on plenty of tours with Austin and he is never nice to a girl unless he likes them" Trish said. "Whattt, no. He was just being nice! That's it!" I said. We got to the conference room still discussing if Austin was just being nice which I was pretty certain he was. But part of me wanted it to be because he liked me, wait ugh stop it! "Oh hello Ally, Trish. Cassidy said you and her bought donuts for us" Jimmy said pointing at the pink box in my hands, "well erm.." I began but Austin cut in. "Nope just Ally" as he smiled at me. Cassidy gave me yet another glare. God what's that girls issue with me? "Well then thank you very much" Jimmy said. We all sat down and Austin winked at me as he sat down in the chair next to me. I blushed yet again, god I really have to stop doing that.

Austin's P.O.V

I gave Ally a wink and she blushed she looks so cute when she blushes! Wait hold up Moon. "Alright ladies so as we told you last night you're both Austin's partner. The tour kickoff party is tonight and then tomorrow we go on the tour bus and start the tour" Jimmy said. A few people clapped and I just smiled. Jimmy continued " as I was saying, tonight you'll both be dancing as backup dancer for tonights performance and Austin's going to be singing 'Superhero" so I'll tell you guys the routine and then we'll tell you which girl gets to be his partner tonight. And from then on you guys will just switch back and forth sounds good?" I looked at Cassidy who was blinking eyelashes all in my face and nodded her head. I then looked at Ally who gulped, then looked at me and smiled. I gave her a warming smile. I kinda hoped that tonight's performance would be with Ally since they didn't tell Dez, Trish and I because they were too afraid that we would leak. "Ok so for the partner performance one of you will start on a balcony just sway the dance instructor will go more into detail about this as well. Then as soon as Austin get's to the chorus you're going to fall. Don't worry cause he'll catch you and then you go into the dance retuone. I'm just telling you about the falling part because I think you guys who practice first just so you trust each other and all" Jimmy said. "Oh don't worry I completely trust Austin" Cassidy said looking at me, her eyes yelled desperate I sighed oh well. "Well the girl who will be performing tonight with Austin is..."


	3. Chapter 3- Kickoff party

**Okie.. so yeah um here's the next chapter... **

Ally's P.O.V

"Well the girl who will be performing tonight with Austin is...Ally!" Jimmy said. I had to blink a few times. Austin turned to me with a smile on his face which then made me smile "I can't wait" he said so I could only hear. I blushed yet again. "Well I think Austin and Ally you can go into the auditorium and we have a fake balcony where you two can practice at three. Until then Cassidy and Ally go into the auditorium now and learn your other routine." Kelly said. Cassidy and I got up and walked right before we got to the auditorium Cassidy said "Ally back off of Austin. He's mine." "Whoah whoah whoah. I'm not even into Austin (well that's a lie but oh well) and second of all. It's not my fault they chose me we're still both gonna be able to dance with him so chill your jets feisty" I said, and with that I walked into the auditorium.

***four hours later***

Gosh, those were some long four hours. I walked up to my room and fell onto my bed. I looked at the clock it read two-thirty. Crap! I ran into the bathroom and shower, dried my hair and put my hair up into a ponytail. I put on some black leggings and a light pink flowy shirt. Not to bad Ally. Not that I'm trying to impress a certain blonde...oh well.

I walked out and went downstairs to the auditorium. I opened the doors and saw Austin wrapping up his solo lesson which his coach, I stood near the door and closed it quietly. They finished and did some manly handshake. Austin then walked over to a table with a mirror and took his shirt off. OH my god. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? His tone tanned muscles and his six pack were perfect. Oh the dirty things that came to my mind that I had to quickly push away cause that's not happening, but I wouldn't complain if it did. He then put on a white tank you could still see his muscles and put a bit of deodorant on, grabbed a bottle of axe spirited it and did a spin. I was still staring, I saw his head slowly move towards my direction, snap out of it Ally! "Hey Ally!" Austin said waving to me as he grabbed a water bottle. "Hey" I said walking towards him. As I came into the light I saw his eyes trailing up and down my body, was he checking me out? NO. But is he? "Is he checking me out?" I said, I then covered my mouth. Did I say that out loud? Stupid, Stupid! Austin chuckled and then said "yes but I saw you drooling over me in the corner over there" Austin said then flexing his muscles. "I-erm, let's just start ok?" I said blushing deeply.

"So I was think first I can catch you just from ground level so just fall back and I'll catch you then we can try from up there" Austin said pointing up. I gulped, sure I was fine with falling back on the ground, but up there? It wasn't too high up but it wasn't that close to the ground either. It was about ten feet deep! "Ok" I stuttered, ugh stupid nervousness. I then felt a big hand on my shoulder, "hey it's going to be ok, I will catch you I promise" Austin said, I looked into his eyes they were the shade of chocolate and they started to make me melt. "um, erm here catch me" I said backing away looking back at Austin who had a bit of what? DIsappointment but it disappeared quickly. I stood about five feet away from him and I slowly let myself fall. I began to not feel anything catch me "Austin!" I said then I felt strong arms around my waist and back. "I told you so" he whispered. We did that about ten more times and then I walked up the stairs to the balcony, ok Ally breath. "You ready?" Austin asked from the ground. "Yeah" I said nervously. I stood there and then let myself fall.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally stood up there the light was shining on her, sigh. Then she let herself fall. They told me I needed to look casual and just catch her like it was casual and I wasn't waiting on it. So I walked but with one eye watched as Ally began to fall, I stood on my mark and caught here. I looked down at her and her eyes were closed, I checked she looked so cute, stop it! "Ally it's ok, I caught you" I said. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me "you did didn't you" she said, I brought her down to the ground. We danced the rest of routine which was pretty much was going in circles around her and singing to her and we danced together at the end. I looked at the clock and said "wow. It's already five, the party starts at seven so I'll see you there" Ally nodded and walked up to our rooms. I showered and put on a tux. I was finished at six so I called Dez over and we watched tv until seven. I heard Ally and Trish in the other room, "Ally I bet Austin will love this" Trish said, I smiled anything Ally wears I love. God shut up head. "No I doubt he'll notice" Ally said. No I'm sure that I'm gonna notice. Then Dez said "uh Austin why are you all up against the door?" "Ha, no reason hey look at the time! It's already seven let's go!" I said.

We walked out and then Ally and Trish did, Trish was wearing a black dress that was tight until torso then had ruffles. Ally she was wearing a red cocktail dress and her hair was down and curled. My eyes kept wandering up and down her "well you look nice to Austin" Ally said while giggling. "I-um Ally you look amazing" I said. She smiled then Cassidy walked out she was wearing a tight neon pink dress with white high stilettos. Dang. "Hey guys, let's go get out party on!" Cassidy said, oh great. We all walked down and everyone clapped I smiled and we took our seats. Jimmy and Kelly said a few short speeches and then Trish introduced my first performance. I took a deep breath, let's do this. I looked over and saw in the dark stage Ally on the ground with the other dancers she looked up at me and smiled. Oh her smile, that made my performance even better. I started to sing the song, "Can't get better than this" I started to dance in the rain and there were unbrellas everywhere. Even though this was a pretty good performance I couldn't wait until I get to dance with Ally. They had dimmed the lights and I quickly changed out into my cloths for the performance I saw Ally standing up on the structure only I could see her since she was already on the dark stage. There was a tiny bit of light that shined against her perfect figure which turned me on a bit, wait stop! God focus on the performance! I began to walk out and sing, I was walking along the solo light was following me, then I hit the chorus. I stood where I had to and bam. All the lights quickly flashed on and Ally fell I caught her and she looked up and me and I sang a bit of the song to her. Then we began to dance. We leaped and swirled around and we did a mix of ballet and hip hop. And at the very end I sang the very ending while staring into her amazing brown eyes, man I could get lost in them. Then the next thing she did surprised me the most.

Ally's P.O.V

Dancing with Austin is the most magical thing that's ever happened to me. The way he held me made me want to never leave his arms. Ok so maybe I have a tiny little baby sized crush on Austin but it's not like he'll like me back. I mean have you looked at him? He's hot and gorgeous he can get any girl I doubt he would want me. As we began to finish the song, I remembered something the Kelly told me. She told me they wanted to see something flirty-ish in the performance. Ok then. Austin was singing the last part of the song to me my hands on his chest, (I had to for the dance, but I'm not complaining) and one of his arms were around my waist while the other one was holding the microphone. "let me be your superhero" the music cut off and I quickly gave Austin and peck on the cheek and whisper "thanks for saving me" I said. Austin looked at me stunned before taking my hand and turning to the audience and bowing then saying "Ally Dawson ladies and gentlemen!" I blushed and bowed. We then quickly dashed off stage. Jimmy came near us. "Ok guys so we've packed everything for you guys and everyone else is on the tour bus. Austin and Ally you're both going on the same bus, along with Trish, Dez, and Cassidy. (Oh great.) I'll see you both out there in five minutes" Jimmy said. I quickly rushed and grabbed a sweater and then began to walk out then heard "Wait up Ally!" Austin said. I waited and then he ran over, he had his shirt off. Damn. I had to look up cause if I looked at his chest I would drool over it and I had to keep dirty thoughts out of my mind. "You did an amazing job" I said as we walked down the hall. "Are you kidding you were amazing, without you I would of looked like a complete loner. Also thanks for that kiss" Austin said which made me blush. "Well thanks and I only did it because Kelly told me too, sorry if I werided you out or something" I said looking down. I felt an arm on my shoulder, I looked up and we stopped. "Well either way I enjoyed it" Austin said he then winked at me and held the door open for me. We got on the bus I saw Trish on the bottom bunk and across her there was Dez, on the bunk next to Dez's was Cassidy she was asleep on the top bunk. My stuff was on the bunk above Trish's so I sighed and started to climb up then the bus jolted I lost my grip and fell back. I felt the same pair of warm and comforting arms wrapped around my body. "Well looks like I get to catch you one more time" Austin said. "Thanks, sorry" I said, I began to climb up the ladder and Austin stood there making sure I wouldn't fall again. Aw how sweet! Once I got up I said "you can stop spotting me now" with a smile. "Alright, I just don't want a pretty girl like you falling" Austin said which made me blush. "Oh shut up you two love birds some of us want to sleep" Trish whisper-yelled. Austin looked a bit frightened which made me giggle. I watched as Austin climbed up to his bunk and went under the covers. As soon as I thought his eyes were closed. I grabbed an old Queen band concert shirt my uncle gave me. Once my shirt was off and I was just in my bra I heard Austin shuffle then the bus moved and my shirt that was once hanging on the bed was now on the floor. Life hates me. I quickly walked down and looked up and saw Austin's eyes now wide open and looking at me. I blushed and said "Austin! Close your eyes!" as I quickly put my shirt on, Austin sighed and turned around I climbed back up and I heard Austin say "just saying you shouldn't be ashamed, you have an amazing body. It's pretty damn sexy" I blushed and said "yyour justt sayying that" curse my stuttering. I heard Austin chuckle and say "oh Ally. Sleep well" I replied "don't let the bedbugs bite" I then pulled the covers over my body and sighed. Man what am I going to do? I thought about this before I wandered off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Getting to know each other

Hey there! I love reviews by the way :)) and I hope you guys like this one :))

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, ugh six thirty. Well I guess that's life on the road for ya. I turned my head and gasped, "AH!" I shrieked like a little girl. I saw Cassidy on her top bunk looking at me, "um Cassidy what are you doing?" I asked scooching closer and closer to the edge of my bed. "Well I woke up and saw your gorgeous face and couldn't resist so" Cassidy said coming over to my bed. This girl does not know what personal space is. "Ha ha well um that's nice and all but, I don't really want you on my bed so" I began but Cassidy out her finger on my lips and said. "Hush baby, I know that you're just saying that" with a wink. I shook my head furiously and I saw her expression drop, "sorry but no I don't so please leave" I said. She looked and me and scowled. Ugh she is annoying I wish it could just be Ally with me. Speaking of Ally, I turned my head over to look at her bunk. She wasn't there. What? I looked then saw a small body on the ground. "Ally!" I yelled as I ran down my ladder and over to her side. "Dude why did you yell?" Dez asked sleepily while getting up and out of his bed, "yeah Austin no need to wake us! A girl does need some beauty sleep" Trish said. Dez then mumbled "well it's not working" then Trish glared at him with a fist. "Guys stop, Ally fell off her bed!" I said crouching down next to her and putting her head on my lap. She looked like she was still sleeping but still I hope she didn't get hurt or anything. "Oh god! Is she ok?" Trish said hurying next to me. "Wait who fell? That Alice girl?" Cassidy said coming down from her bunk I sighed, oh god. "Yeah she fell and her name is Ally" Trish growled at her. "Calm down feisty" Cassidy said, "stop! We need to make sure that Ally's ok" I said looking back down at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept her pink lips were nice and plumped and her cheeks had a certain glow to them. I think Trish caught me staring, "Ahem" Trish said clearing her throat. Then Ally moved and I saw her eyes start to flutter open, "Austin?" Ally said looking at me then squinting then smiling, I smiled back down at her. Then Ally said "Trish? Dez? Cassidy? Why am I on the floor?" I chuckled and Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You fell off her bunk, I found you here when I woke up" I said. "Oh thanks, but why are you down here with me?" Ally asked. "Well I wanted to make sure your ok" I said. Ally slowly started to sit up and I helped her by putting my hand on her back until she was up against the bed. "I'm fine my back hurts but that's ok, at least I won't be your partner tonight" Ally said, with a sense of disappointment, or I was I just hearing things. "Well you can just rest because we're just half an hour away from the stadium our first stop is, boston, then new york, then washinton DC. So by friday we're going to go on a plane and go to Puerto Rico. I'll tell you guys more further on in the tour so I don't confused yall. But Ally just rest your back until we get to the stadium even though you're not his partner tonight you will be tomorrow, and you're still a backup dancer" Trish said. Ally sent her a weak smile. "Well let's go get some food the driver said that we're about to stop at a dinner, so get changed" Dez said grabbing some clothes and closing the the bathroom doors. "Ok" We all said, we each had a little changing room so we all went into our own. I came out in black skinny jeans, purple Nike's, a white tank top and a un buttoned purple shirt. Once I came out Dez and Trish were almost out and Cassidy and Ally were grabbing there things. "I'll see you out there" Cassidy said giving me a wink, ugh. I looked at Ally she was wearing black skinny jeans with a maroon jacket zipped up until her chest and a black tank- top underneath. She looked up and smiled at me, "hey thanks for caring about me by the way" Ally said, "of course that's what friends do right?" I asked, I wished we weren't just friends but it's better than nothing. I guess you could say I have a little crush on Ally but I'm just keeping it to myself. "We're friends?" Ally asked. I pretended to be offended and said "Ally! You wounded me" "No! I mean I like that we're friends" Ally said tucking a hair strand behind her ear. "Ally you should wait here, I know your back may just hurt but I don't want to take any risks with a great dancer like you. SO I'll go get us our food to go and I'll come back here and eat it with you" I said walking out. Ally just nodded. I walked into the dinner, I saw Dez, Trish and Cassidy. "Hey Austie ( I cringed at her nickname she made for me) I saved you a spot" Cassidy patting the seat next to her, Trish and Dez rolled their eyes. "Um thanks but I'm getting mine and Ally's stuff to go, since she has to rest I offered to eat with her in the tour bus" I said getting in line. "Aw that's sweet Austin" Trish said, "a bit too sweet" I heard Cassidy mumbled. I got some pancakes for myself and some pancakes for Ally cause who doesn't love pancakes! I got them and left and walked back to the tour bus.

Ally's P.O.V

I was waiting in the tour bus for Austin. It's so sweet of him for eating with me. I'm glad that we're at least friends even though I wish we were more but hey! You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. My phone buzzed. I looked to see who it was and all the blood drained out of my checks. Dallas-one new message. I then looked up and saw Austin walk in and I smiled. Austin smiled and sat down next to me. "Here ya go, some pancakes cause I love them" Austin said I laughed at his childness. We started to eat when Austin asked me "you ok? When I walked in you looked like you had seen a ghost" "Yeah I'm fine" I said lying through my teeth. "No your not. Come on Als please tell me. I'm your friend remember?" Austin said giving me his puppy eyes, ugh how can I say no to those. "Ugh fine" I said. I gulped down my last piece of pancake and began my story "Well back when I was a junior I had this crush on this guy named Dallas, we talked and hung out and by the end of junior year he had asked me out. I was so excited, I couldn't say no. What a mistake that was. The summer was amazing we spent most of it together. Then by senior year, we hit some rocks. He became way too protective and he also became controlling. At first I just let it go, but then one day he beat up one of my friends Ross for hanging out with me. I was really mad and told him we might need a break so then he told me it was a huge mistake and he was just jealous and wouldn't ever do it again. I believed him. The rest of senior year was great we were great, then one night he convinced that he loved me soo much that I ended up sleeping with him that night. Yet again another mistake. Then after that things went downhill, he would take me to parties and try to sleep with me over and over again. I would refuse. Then finally at this one girls graduation party I had been thinking about ending our relationship for a while because we had the same cycle. Fight make up again be ok then fight. I then had lost him in a crowd of people so I just hung out with some of my other friends for a while then I needed to go to the bathroom, so I went upstairs and opened a door that I thought was the bathroom and saw Dallas and this girl Kira making out. I yelled at him and ran out the next day I went to his house and ended it with him. I thought that was the end of it, but he keeps on texting me and telling me over and over again how sorry he is and how miserable, his life is without me. How I was his first and only love. So I mean I've moved on but he is still annoying me and I hate the fact that I loved him" I said whispering the last part. I looked down then up to see Austin. His eyes were wide and his hands were fists. "If I ever see him can I beat the living daylight out of him? Why in the world would he sleep with some random person when he had a once in a lifetime girl who is amazing right in front of him?" Austin asked. I blushed at his comment and said "sure next time you see him. Which will be never" I said. "Oh well, I already the guy so I have nothing to lose" Austin said getting up and putting our dishes in the sink. I got up and hugged Austin, he seemed a bit startled at first but then wrapped his arms around me. We pulled away and Austin asked "what was that for?" I said "For listening" Austin then smiled. We just looked at each and then we heard the door open. We both jumped apart and Trish said "Ok we're finally going Dez here took forever!" As they all walked in Cassidy glared at me and looked at Austin, ugh. "Boston here we come!" Dez said as we all laughed and the bus started again.

**So sorry! this one was kinda lonng but I hope you guys liked it! I don't have school tomorrow yay! so I'll try to update by tomorrow night!**


	5. Chapter 5-Boston brings drama

**Hey soo here is the new chapter!**

Austin's P.O.V

The traffic was really bad so we were all just sitting around. Dez and Trish were arguing, yet again. Cassidy was playing on her phone, and Ally was asleep on the bottom bunk this time. I was thinking back to what she told me about the Dallas guy. God I hate him, I don't care what happens if I ever see him I'm going to beat the living daylight out of him. How dare he hurt my Ally! Wait hold up did I say MY Ally? God I'm crazy. Still I just hope Ally wasn't too hurt, if I was ever her boyfriend I wouldn't leave her. Ever. "Hey Austin?" I heard Ally say, I quickly turned around. "Yeah?" I asked, "can you grab my phone it's been beeping all day (which is true, I swear I was going to throw that phone against the wall. Well not actually but still) it's probably Dallas so I'll just shut him up" Ally said sitting up. I grabbed her phone and handed it to her. "God, he is so annoying listen to this. I still love you, I'm so sorry, I can't live without you" Ally went on and on, my hands were soon fists. Then Ally's face soon turned white and she stopped talking. "Ally what is it?" I asked, "lookkk attt thiiss" Ally said. I grabbed her phone and it read- To: Ally

From: Dallas

I'm coming to your show in Washington DC and I'm going to win you back, then you'll see how hopelessly in love with you I am 3 3 3

I turned to Ally who had a small tear falling down her cheek, that broke my heart. I quickly came next to her and scooped her up into my arms, "hey now Ally, it's going to be ok. I'm not going to let that asshole anywhere near you." I said. Ally curled her head into my chest and just nodded her head but was still crying, "Ally? Have you ever cried after the whole break up?" I asked, Ally looked up at me with watery eyes, "noo, I just didn't think I would need to since I wanted to end it. But it still hurts you know my first love he cheated on me." Ally said then started to cry again. "AUSTIN! What in the world did you do to make Ally cry!?" Trish said coming over and smacked me against the head. "Hey don't hit my best friend!" Dez said coming near us, "you wanna be next red-head?" Trish said and Dez shook his head rapidly. Cassidy came over and said "what's all this drama?" While still looking down at her phone. "Austin didn't do anything Trish, I was just sad about the whole break up and I really never cried about it until now, but it's good to get it all out" Ally said, "oh god is it that ass Dallas?" Trish said rolling her eyes. "Yup that's the one" I said. "He told me his coming to Washington DC and he said that he is going to win me back, I'm not afraid of him. But I'm worried about what he might do, he is a bit protective and isn't afraid to hurt people" Ally said, "well we'll stick especially close to you on thursday's performance" Dez said, "well almost all of us" Cassidy mumbled. Ally pulled away and saw my shirt "oh god! I'm so sorry Austin! I got your shirt all wet" Ally said, I chuckled at her cuteness. "No it's fine Ally I'll just put on a new one. I said hopping up and going over to my suitcase I pulled out a plain yellow on I slipped off my shirt and heard Trish say, "girls stop drooling all over him" then Ally whispered "sorry" I laughed and slipped the shirt on. "Ok everyone out!" Our bus driver Rocky said. We all went out and went our separate ways, Cassidy and Ally went to the practice room to learn the full group dance. I went with Dez to met with my private instructor who would tell me what to do tonight, Trish went off to met with Jimmy and the rest of the team.

***four hours later***

Well that was a lot of work. I learned all my routines and what songs I was going to sing, now off to work with Cassidy and then prep for the show, yay. I was walking down the hall when I saw Ally filled her water bottle, hmm time for a surprise. I crept up behind her and yelled BOO! "AH!" Ally yelled falling backwards onto me which caused me to fall backwards onto the ground. "Ow" I growned. "Well that's what you get for scaring the living daylight out of me" Ally said still laying on me, not that I'm complaining. "Well I didn't know that you were scared so easily" I chuckled. Ally rolled her eyes and got up and so did I. "Well I'll see you in an hour" Ally said with a smile as she walked away, as she walked my eyes began to wonder down near her fine ass, wait stop it right now! I quickly turned around and went into the other pratice room with Cassidy, ugh. I walked in she was leaning against the table with her ass sticking out god she is desperate, "ok let's get this done" I said walking in. "Ok sounds good to me babe" Cassidy said walking towards me. "No I'm not your babe, or Austie, I'm Austin" I said. "Ok whatever you say, Austin." Cassidy said. This is going to be a long hour.

Ally's P.O.V (Sorry that it's mostly been Austin's but here!)

I can't believe Austin scared me like that! And to make it even more embarrassing I fell ontop of him, not saying that was a bad thing. But still. It's been an hour and I got changed into my costume, it was a tight black leather full body suit. They told us they were going for robbers? I don't get it though. They said for the 'teenage attention to have it be more seductive' ugh stupid teenage hormones. I walked over to the stage and I saw over a thousand people. Wow. All here to see Austin, I then saw him come out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black vest with a white tank top. Mhm, wait stop! I saw Austin looked over at me and his eyes wandered down my body and then back up at my face, I gave a him the 'are you serious' look and he just blushed which I thought was cute. I walked over to him and said, "I know that you'll do great" and smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "I know you will too" then we heard someone yell. "Positions everyone!" I ran over to my mark and soon Austin began to sing "steal your heart" oh that's why we're suppose to be robbers how funny, not. I then ran off and got changed into an 'casual' outfit and he sang 'better together'. I danced and danced and DANCED. God my feet are now dead things at the ends of my legs, for the final performance it was Austin and Cassidy's duet. I rolled my eyes at her. They did the same performance as Austin and I. Still I didn't like it. Austin called everyone out for a bow and then he said goodnight to Boston. We walked out and I said "You did so great!" To Austin, "you were amazing to Als" Austin said. "Stop making me blush!" I said trying to cover my face. "But I love making you blush" Austin said in a little kid voice I giggled at him we all went into the tour bus. I was in the bathroom with Trish taking off makeup and brushing our teeth, "hey Ally just wondering but um what's up with you and Austin?" Trish asked. I almost choked on my toothbrush. I swished and spat then said, "nothing really. We're friends which is good" I said wiping my mouth. "Uh-huh but you wish that you guys were more than friends right?" Trish asked me. "Yeah I mean wait. Don't tell anyone ok?" I pleaded. Trish laughed at me and said "Haha alright Ally, but I'm pretty sure Austin wants to as well. He has never gotten this attached to a girl. Or even become friends with them. I've been pretty much his only female friend until you showed up" Trish said. "No I don't think so, I mean he can have any girl in the entire world so I doubt he would want me" I said. "Whatever Ally. I'm always right about these kind of things so you'll see" Trish said as we walked out. Everyone got into the beds, I went on the bottom this time instead the top. The lights were turned out and I was almost asleep when I realized that I needed to take out my earrings so I (in the complete dark may I add) walked over to the bathroom and took them out then walked back. I was almost at my bed when I felt something on my foot and I went down. I looked up and saw Austin spring up. "You ok?" Austin said, "yeah I'm fine I only tripped" I said as I crawled into my bed, "true. But still I wouldn't want you to be hurt" Austin said, "aw that's so sweet Austin" I said. "Well what can I say I'm a sweet guy" Austin said I laughed and took a deep breath. "Thanks for being there for me earlier" I said softly, "anytime, that's what friends are for right?" Austin asked. "Yeah I guess so" I said, I really did hate that word. Friend. "Well I'm gonna TRY to go to sleep without being woken by a certain someone" Austin said I laughed. "Sorry! And me too. Goodnight Austin" I said then closing my eyes. "Goodnight Ally" Austin said and I soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**There it is! I will try my hardest to update by tomorrow or friday! Thursday I'm gonna be busy soo sorry if I don't have the time tomorrow! But I'll try! Alsoo I have this other story that I'm gonna publish, it's called 'Enemies?" sorry I suck at titles. Anyway it's a completed sotry that I wrote a while ago but never publish so if you guys get bored you could check it out? :) sorry this long so I'll wrap it up! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Dallas

**Hey so this is a bit of a long chapter but it's dramatic!**

Ally's P.O.V

Well the last two performances were amazing, the crowds were getting bigger and bigger. I'm a bit nervous tonight because it's Thursday. I've been dreading this day since Tuesday when I got the text. It wasn't that I was afraid of Dallas, no. But I'm more worried what he will do. I'm also Austin's partner tonight so I hope Dallas doesn't get all over-protective-of-me-even-though-we're-not-together. Oh Dallas. Right now I'm just writing down my possible song lyrics while I was waiting for Austin.

Don't let them in,

don't let them see.

Be the good girl you've always had to be,

conceal don't feel don't let them know,

well now they know.

Let it go, let it go, can't hold me back anymore.

"Ally?" Austin said, "AH! You weren't suppose to hear that!" I said quickly closing my book and walking towards him, "but it's amazing, did you write that yourself?" Austin asked. "Um, yeah but you know it's a work in progress" I mumbled. "I have to have you sing now! You can perform at one of my concerts! Everyone will adore you" Austin said, a frown was soon on my face. "Yeah well ya see, I have horrible stage fright. I mean I can dance and all, but dancing is easier for me. They only see my movements not my voice and when dancing I have something to focus on. When singing everyone is watching. And until now only Trish and my dad knew that I sing, not you but still. I get so nervous" I said. "Well it's now my goal to break your fear because your voice is amazing!( I blushed at this) and also I won't tell anyone" Austin said, "thank you so much" I said, giving him a quick hug and the Austin said "let's get started" We were going to be singing 'I think about you' I thought it was such a cute song! Lucky duck for whoever his singing it to. We only had to waltz really. The setting was like a middle school dance so we would just waltz, but it was so nice. I got to focus on just him without looking like a complete werido. We practiced and we were almost at the end of the song. Our faces were close and he sang the last bit to me, there was a pause. Then we both began to lean in but then I saw out of the coner of my eye the clock oh god. "AUSTIN!" I quickly jumped out of him arms, "what!?" Austin asked. "The time! It's already seven the show starts at seven thirty!" I said grabbing my things, "shit" Austin said as he grabbed his things and we rang out and into our separate changing rooms. I went in and saw Trish who did NOT look happy. "Allyson Marine Dawson! Where in god's name have you been?" Trish said pointing at the clock, as I started to take off my cloths I began to explain. "Well Austin and I were practicing and I guess the time slipped away from us, but I promise it will never happen again" I said getting into my first costume, which was a black suit with a skirt and neon coloring. "Ok Ally but you're lucky if Jimmy caught you you'd be packing your bags right now." Trish said. I would not want that what so ever. "Wait Ally?" Trish asked, "yeah" I asked as the makeup ladies were quickly putting on my makeup. "Isn't today thursday?" Trish asked a bit worried. "Yeah but it's nothing to worry about, I'm going to need to face him sometime tonight but I need to" I said, then closing my eyes so they could put on eyeshadow. "I'm going to go talk to Dez and Austin make sure that you'll always have at least one of us by your side" Trish said, "ok I'll see you in a bit" I said I then heard the door close. Sigh. I just hope nothing goes wrong. "Ok Ally you're all ready to go, I'd hurry if I were you though show starts in five minutes" one of the ladies said. As soon as I heard five minutes I sprung out of my chair and ran over to the side on the stage that I had to be. I got there trying to catch my breath and I saw Dez standing right next to me, "um Dez why are you here? I mean sorry but you're not exactly a dancer." I said. "Oh I'm here cause Trish said that she would eat my gingerbread family if I wasn't here to watch you at all times, also your my friend so. But mostly I don't want my gingerbread family to get hurt" Dez said looking off into the distance. I chuckled at his randomness. "Ready in 5,4,3,2,1" someone on the stage crew yelled. I took a deep breath here goes nothing. I ran out and started our first dance number, we had done about ten numbers so far and just two left. The next performance was Austin solo play an acoustic guitar and singing "Stuck on you" it was amazing. I only got to hear it since I had to get changed for my 'middle school dance' look. I wore a strapless purple dress that was black and fit nicely around me, it was black and then at about the bottom of the lungs there was a belt and the rest was a flowy purple fabric. I walked out and saw that the lights had dimmed, they came back on in about ten seconds. I was already up on the balcony that I needed to be on and looked down at Austin, he was wearing a black suit. I was surprised at how quickly he could get changed. He began to sing to me above and I looked down at him, then walking down a spiral staircase. We began our waltz, the dress moved elegantly with every movement. I locked my eyes with his and never looked away, the world began to fade and it felt like it was just me and him up there, Austin was looking down at me with his big brown eyes with little golden flecks in them. He sang the very last chord and I smiled at him and he smiled back down at me, then I was snapped back to reality when the audience started clapping and applauding, I spun around with Austin's hand still on my waist and we bowed and then 'A Billion Hits' came on as we walked off. "Dude that was a great performance!" Dez said and they did there 'what-up' handshake. "Amazing job Austin" Cassidy said flirtatiously, Trish said "great job guys! Now Austin since this is your last performance in the United States you're having a meet and greet in half an hour" Trish said. "Ok!" Austin said, we all walked over to near where the met and great would begin. "Ally that one dude is staring at you" Cassidy said pointing her finger to a guy. My heart stopped, that guy had brown hair, that guy had a angry brown eyes, that guys was Dallas.

**Just kidding guys- I'm not ending it here :)**

"Dallas?" I asked looking at him, he started to walk towards me. As soon as I said Dallas's name Trish looked at me and started to edge closer to me, so did Dez and Cassidy just stood there. Austin looked at me and then Dallas his fists clenched and he started to walk forwards, I put my hand on his chest "I know what I said but don't do anything yet I need to talk to him first" I said. Austin just nodded but by the look of his eyes I could tell he wasn't giving up yet. I took a deep breath in and walked towards Dallas, "Ally." Dallas said he started to lean in for a hug but I put my hands in front of him and stopped him. "No Dallas. We aren't together anymore" I said, I could see in his eyes anger. Great. "No Ally you don't get it I'm going crazy without you" Dallas started to say but I cut him off "And you'll always love me yeah yeah cut the crap. If you did then why did you cheat? Also you're way too overprotective even now and we're not a couple!" I said with a bit of anger myself. "Yes we are!" Dallas yelled. Austin and Trish both whipped their heads around and Austin started to walk towards us but Trish stopped him. "Ally I love you! Why can't you see that?" Dallas said, not yelling but his voice was raised. "Because I don't love you. I did once I must admit. Heck I remember being head over heals with you but you messed up our relationship! And we were younger then but, I knew this relationship wasn't going to be permanent, and we are over." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Ally what do you mean you don't love me? How? I have been nothing but amazing to you!" Dallas yelled then grabbing my arms, "let go of me Dallas, I get it may be hard to believe that someone would fall out of love with YOU but guess what? I did!" I said trying to get out of his death grip. "No Ally this isn't how it's suppose to be your suppose to be with me not that stupid pop star" Dallas said glaring at Austin who was glaring right back at him. "Dallas! Austin and I are friends! He doesn't like me like that! And don't you dare bring him into this issue" I said. "Ok then fine, but here I bet this will change your mind" Dallas said, then planting a full mouth kiss on me.

Austin's P.O.V

I can't believe this guy! The only reason why I'm not pounding him right now is because of Dez who is holding me back. Then if things couldn't get any worse Dallas kissed her. I snapped. "Dez Trish is eating your gingerbread family!" I said, Dez released his grip from me and said "WHAT?" As Dez looked and saw that Trish was just standing there I ran at Dallas and threw him onto the ground. I punched him in the face, but he then took a swing at me in the stomach. I swallowed the pain and got up, "AUSTIN!" Ally yelled, but this time Trish and Cassidy were holding her back, huh who knew Cassidy would help her? I threw a punch at Dallas and yelled, "DON'T. (Whack) EVER. (whack) TOUCH. (whack) AGAIN!" I said. Getting up seeing Dallas lying on the floor, I began to walk away when I heard Dez yell "Austin turn around!" I turned and saw Dallas running at me. He knocked my straight in the jaw and I fell on the ground. "My turn blondie" Dallas said. He punched me in the face three times before I hit him back with enough force to cause him to fall back. Then security came in and grabbed Dallas. "Get him out of here and don't let him come back" I said. I turned to see Trish and Cassidy in shock, Dez was too and Ally in tears. I started to walk towards them when I fell. "Austin!" Ally said running over to me. She took my face in her hands and I smiled at her touch. "Dude that was intense, are you sure you can do the meet and greet? It's in fifteen minutes" Dez said patting my back. "I think I'll be ok. I just need some ice" I said, man that guy hits hard. "Cassidy come with me to find some ice" Dez said, knowing Ally would want to talk to me, "but-" Cassidy said but Trish cut her off "do I need to make you?" Cassidy quickly shook her head and went off with Dez "I'm going to be right back" Trish said. I nodded and looked back at Ally who was crying. "Alls please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you" I said pulling her into a side hug. "I know you didn't, but you're hurt and it's all my fault" Ally said wiping her eyes. "No it's his, he wasn't taking a hint and him kissing you just made me snap" I said, Ally looked up at me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Which kinda put me in body shock. "Well don't worry I won't be kissing him anytime soon, I'm saving it up for someone else" Ally said getting up and helping me up, I wanted to ask who but that would probably be just weird. "Anytime Ally I said walking out to go find Dez and Cassidy. "Here you go buddy" Dez said, I put it on my cheek and said "I have to go now but I'll be back in about two hours" I said. I waved bye to everyone and went out to the met and great.

Ally's P.O.V

I can't believe Austin did that all for me! He looked so hurt, it broke my heart. I wanted to tell him that I liked him but I just couldn't, if the time is ever right then I'll tell him. I sat in my bed. "Hey, Austin is wrapping it up out there so we'll be on our way to the airport and off the Puerto Rico!" Trish said. "Great!" I said. "Hey that was pretty damn brave of Austin to do for you" Trish said, "I guess" I said with a smile. "He totally likes you!" Trish squealed. "No he doesn't Trish god" I said throwing a pillow at her, she just laughed at me. Austin walked into the tour bus with Cassidy and Dez, Cassidy had her arm locked around Austin and Austin just looked uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna-wham" Austin said and he collapsed on Dez's bed. "Man is he tired" Dez said with a yawn, we just all laughed and we headed out to the airport. I then remembered something. I hate airplanes.

**Well that was dramatic! Don't worry there will be auslly fluff on the airplane :)) and I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow sorry! But definitely on friday! happy wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 7-Airplanes and the night sky

**Hey there! So here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! Also I deleted the story enemies so if anyone looked for it, it will not be found anyway happy reading :) **

Austin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw Ally looking above me and she quickly blushed, I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up, "hey um, did I miss anything?" I asked. "No I mean well we're about to get on the private jet so I was sent to get you up, you fell asleep as soon as you got on the bus" Ally said giggling at the last part, smooth one Moon. "Oh sorry my bad, well let's go" I said getting up. We walked outside and there are stair leading up to the plane, it's about I don't know like eleven or so. We walk up the stairs and I see Ally. She looks nervous? "Ally? You ok?" I asked, "um yeah! I just have a bit of a fear of airplanes" Ally said nervously. Oh man this is gonna be hard for her isn't it. "Here come with me I'll sit by you and make sure you don't freak out" I said taking her hand, oh man she's shaking. We got up and took our seats. Cassidy was on the very first seat in the row asleep with her phone in her hand, I took it out and put it on the table. Next to her was Dez and next to him was Trish, aw they were leaning up against each other. Well they're both gonna freak it the morning oh well. Next to Trish there were two seats on next to the window one next to Trish. I took the seat next to the window, "here" I said to Ally trying to make the seat look some what comfortable. Ally laughed and said "you don't have to do this all you know, I mean I've been on planes before I just don't like them, my brother died when riding one" as she sat down next to me, a tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'm so sorry Ally" I said, she then said "no it's ok, it was an accident and all I can do is move on" Then I thought of something, I can relate to her I've lost someone too. "Well I don't mind planes, but I can tell you that I've lost someone too, can I tell you? " I asked her. "If you're comfortable with it" Ally said looking at me straight in the eye with concerned and caring eyes. "Ally you're probably the first person in long while that I've met that I actually feel comfortable with" I said, Ally smiled and said "thanks" "Ok. Well I've never told anyone this besides Dez so here it goes" I began. "So when I was nine, my parents had just divorced. I wasn't the happiest about it. I remember my mom came to pick me off from school. We went to grocery store, she told me we were going to make a special dinner. We were going to make homemade pizzas, she had a secret recipe that made amazing pizzas. I remember being so excited. I had been with my dad all week so I didn't get to see her. I had missed her so much. She also let us get a movie so we could watch it while eating the pizza. I chose Iron Man, I loved him so much when I was a kid. She first helped me with my homework, long division. We then started to make the pizzas, I added extra cheese on mine and we then waited for them to cook we danced and sang along with the radio, she sparked my love for singing and dancing. She was a dance teacher and had an amazing voice she told me that if I want to be a singer all I have to do is work for it and fate will take me the rest of the way. Then the pizza was done, we ate it and watched Iron man. It was nine fifty six. The doorbell rang, I was in the kitchen drinking some chocolate milk. I heard a man's voice saying "where's the money?" And my mom said "I have no idea what you're talking about" I had gotten up and walked out and came next to my mom, the man was tall. I saw he had a gun in his hand. "Mom what's that?" I asked her she looked down to the man's hand and she had paled. The next few moments happened so quickly, my mom grabbed me and ran up stairs, the man followed us. Yelling "you bitch! Come back!" By then I was crying. I had no idea what was happening. We had a door that had a lock from the outside in the wall it was small. I used to hid there when I was scared. My mom put me in there and looked at me and hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Baby, I don't have much time. I don't know if I'm going to see you agian or not so please know that I love you so much and I will always love you with all my heart. Remember what I told you. Twinkle twinkle little star, cause your going to go far" she then gave me a kiss on the head and quickly closed the door and locked it. I yelled her name and then I heard a gunshot and a body fall. I cried and cried for hours, I then fell asleep soon. The next thing I remember I seeing my dad and I was in a hospital bed. But I'm not letting her down, I'm singing for her" I said, a tear had formed in my eye and Ally looked like she was crying. "Oh god Ally I didn't mean to make you cry!" I said wrapping my arms around her. "No, it's a sad but sweet story and thank you for telling me" Ally said. Then the flight attendant said "We are now taking off please stay seated and buckle your seat belts" I felt Ally tense up next to me. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Hey it's going to be ok" I said, rubbing her hand softly with my thumb. Ally smiled at me but still looked scared. "Just look at me, pretend that were on stage, not on any plane" I said. Ally looked directly at me, at first her eyes looked worried and frightened, I began to hum don't look down. Then Ally began to sing softly so did I.

(Bold= Ally Italics= Austin Normal= both of them)

Yeah, whoah

I'm walking on a thin line and my hands are tied. Got no where to hide.

I'm standing at a crossroads, don't where to go

feelin so exposed.

Yeah I'm caught in between, where I'm going and where I've been

but I know there's no turning back

yeah!

It's like I'm balanced on the edge,

It's like I'm hanging by a thread,

but I'm still gonna push ahead.

So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself

don't look

down down, down down.

Don't look

down down, down down.

Don't look

down down, down down.

Don't look

down down, down down.

It'll be so easy to just run

It'll be so easy to just give up.

But I'm not that girl who gun turn my back,

there's no turning back.

No turning back,

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread,

But I'm still gonna push ahead

so I tell myself yeah I tell myself,

Don't look,

dooowwwnnn

down down, down down.

Don't look

down down, down down.

Don't look

down down, down down.

Don't look down, don't look down

down down, down down.

Ally's P.O.V

We just finished singing, he has an amazing voice and our voices sound so good together. I wish my dumb stage fright would just go away. "You have an amazing voice" Austin said, I realized that we were looking at each other the whole time. I then looked out the window, "Austin! I did it! We're in the air! I didn't even notice! I'll just now need you for every single plane ride in my life" I said, "I wouldn't mind that" Austin mumbled. "What?" I said looked at him. "Oh um, nothing" Austin said turning and looking at the window. Man I'm tired maybe I'll just shut my eyes and- bam. I was out for the night.

***that morning***

I woke up and realized that I had slept on Austin's shoulder the entire night, I looked around and saw everyone else was still asleep, well I am comfy so I'll just close my eyes and pretend. I stayed like this for about five minutes. Thinking about Puerto Rico and how much fun that is gonna be! Also I wonder if we're going swimming? I'll get to see Austin shirtless wait hold up Dawson! Don't go there. I then felt Austin move I prayed he wouldn't get up cause I was comfy! "Aw she looks so cute when she's sleeping" Austin said, I felt his eyes on me. Aww he thinks I'm cute. "I wonder if anyone else is up" Austin said, go now. I pretended to look tired and I lifted my head to see Austin looking at me. I then realized how bad I look as soon as I get up. "Oh god, I must look awful" I said trying to cover my face from anything embarrassing. "No you look beautiful" Austin said taking my hands and moving them away from my face. Aw he is so sweet, my cheeks were soon very hot, "hey! Lovebirds you woke me up" Trish moaned and I laughed. Then Trish saw she was laying on Dez "EW! Move boso!" Trish yelled which cause Dez to get up and sam with Cassidy. "Where's my phone?!" Cassidy asked, "it's over on the table princess" Austin said sarcastically. "Aw thanks my prince" Cassidy said with a she didn't get the whole sarcasm part. "EW Trish!" Dez said scooting as far away from her as possible. "Ladies and gentlemen we are about to land in Puerto Rico, please go back to your seats and enjoy your stay" the flight called. We all got settled. I looked out the window and saw the bright blue ocean above us and the green of the tropical trees. Puerto Rico, I can't wait.

**So yeah there you go! I'll try to publish tomorrow or sunday! anyway hope you liked it review? pretty please? anyway happy friday! :) **


	8. Chapter 8- Welcome to Puerto Rico

**hey! So thank you soo much for the reviews on the last chapter! I think you guys are really going to like this chapter, or at least I HOPE that you like this chapter anyway happy reading!**

Austin's P.O.V

We had gotten off the plane and walked into our 'house' that we would be staying in. As soon as we walked in we all stopped dropped our bags and stared in awe. It had a nice big dining room and living room, the ceiling was windows. There were six bedrooms. So we could all have one and one extra. There was a window glass sliding door that lead straight to the beach. We all ran to our rooms. Mine was painted yellow, personal favorite. A king sizes bed and a huge window that looked out into the ocean. I then heard Trish yell "AUSTIN! We're going swimming you wanna join us?" "Yeah! I'll be out in like five minutes" I yelled back to her. I heard feets run down the hall and hear the sliding door close. I closed my blinds and put on a pair of pink swim shorts, hey what can I say I like pink? I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair so it looked messy but not too messy. So what if I'm trying to impress a certain brunette? I put on a pair of black shades and some flip flops grabbed a towel and walked out. I was Ally and Trish sitting on some towels with some cover-ups on. I looked at them and Ally was looking me up and down, I chuckled at this. What can I say? I'm hot then Ally said "Austin! Puerto Rico is amazing!" Ally said, "it sure is Als" I said. Then I looked and saw Cassidy with a volleyball in her hands and she was wearing a tiny pink bikini and looked at me flirtatiously, I swear I saw Ally roll her eyes. "Hey Austin! Wanna play some volleyball with me?" Cassidy said. "Sure" I said walking over to Cassidy, just cause I don't like her doesn't mean I don't like volleyball. We played a few games when Dez came running over to us with a floaty. "Let's go swimming!" Dez said. I saw Cassidy run over to the water waving her hips around and looking back at me, ugh. I then looked at Ally and Trish who were taking off there cover-ups. Trish was wearing a black with silver stars bikini and then Ally. My jaw dropped. She was wearing a yellow bikini that showed off some cleavage and her amazing curves and legs. I think she caught me checking her out because she said "um, Austin? My eye's are up here" I looked up at her and said, "come on! Let's go swim!" I said. Suddenly I scooped her up carrying her bridal style. Ally yelled and hit my chest "Austin! Put me down!" I ran with her until we got to the water "Don't you dare" Ally said. "Oh I do" I said in a husky voice, then I dropped her. Ally came back up and splashed water in my face. "Hey!" I said as I splashed back at her. "Hey yourself! You dropped me in the water! I hate you!" Ally said but with a smile. "Aw thanks Ally" I said pretending to look sad and I began to walk away. "Austin wait!" Ally yelled. She ran up to me and jumped on my back I wrapped my arms around her legs so she wouldn't fall. "You know that I could never hate you" Ally said whispering into my neck. Now I don't know if she just couldn't reach my ear or not but man did that turn me on. "I know" I said then walking through the waves back to Trish, Dez and Cassidy. "Let's have a piggy back race!" Cassidy yelled just as I let Ally down, Cassidy jumped onto my back. "Fine" I grumbled. Ally got on Dez's back and Trish grabbed a camera, she took shots of us running on the sand, I won cause I hate losing. The rest of the day we played all sorts of water games. Like marco polo, freeze tag and all kinds of others. The sun was just setting over the sea. It was beautiful, I looked over at Ally who was also looking at the sun, it shimmered on her face and made her look even more gorgeous. Ally looked at me and said "what? Do I have something on my face?" Ally said touching her face, I took her hand and pulled it down, "no you just look gorgeous" I said. Ally blushed. Then Trish yelled "come on over to the camp fire! We're having dinner" We both walked over and we ate the tamales that our cook made. Once we had finished we had all changed into just shorts and t-shirts since it had cooled down just a bit. "We should play truth-or-dare!" Dez said. "That games for little kids Dez" I said, "you afraid?" Dez asked me. "What? No way, let's get started" I said. "Ok so Cassidy truth or dare?" Trish asked her. "Dare" Cassidy said with a grin. "Ok I dare you to kiss freckle face" Trish said, Cassidy rolled her eyes and kissed him. "EW! What did you last eat tuna?" Cassidy yelled as she wiped her mouth I chuckled and Dez said, "well yes actually" Cassidy looked like she was gonna puke. "Ok hmm, Austin buddy! Truth or dare?" Dez asked me. I'll start off easy, "truth" I said. "Ok so who do you like?" Dez asked. Crap I should of said dare, hmm think fast moon! A-ha! "Well there is this one girl I like, but I doubt she likes me back so I'm not going to say cause I don't want to jinx my chances with her" I said hoping they bought it. No one could know that I liked Ally, especially Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

Aw I was hoping he would say me. Wait no that just sounds selfish but it's true. "Ok Ally, hmmm truth or dare?" Trish asked me. I know Trish she is amazing at dares and truths so either way I'm in trouble. "Um, dare?" I said nervously. I saw a smirk go across her face oh no. "I dare you to kiss Austin" Trish said. What? I mean I'd love to and all but what? "Wait what?" I asked, I looked over at Austin who looked shocked too. " You heard me do it. Or else you have to run butt naked into the ocean with the entire crew watching" Trish said, no I can't do that I'd loss this job! "Fine" I grumbled. I got up and sat next to Austin, my heart was beating a thousand times per second. Ok you can do this Ally. I looked up at Austin who was looking at me I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into me. As soon as our lips touched I didn't feel 'sparks' I felt canoes shooting out of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back, I was a bit shocked but I melted into the kiss, we just sat like that a passionate kiss but then I realized I needed oxygen. I pulled away and quickly went back to my seat, I looked at Austin who seems a bit dazed, Cassidy who was mad and stormed off into the house. And Trish and Dez who were both smiling. "You know that I did just ask for a kiss right? Not an entire make-out session" Trish said, "well you know it was for the dare" I said, I saw Austin look up at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Yeah guys just for the dare" Austin said. "Well I think that I we should all head to bed so let's go!" Trish said I walked inside with her Austin and Dez. I brushed my teeth and got in my pj's. I was wearing a tank top and some short shorts. It was one o'clock I knew I was going to regret this in the morning. But I couldn't sleep what so ever. I kept replaying that kiss in my head, over and over again. I couldn't take it I crept down the hall and into the kitchen and grabbed some water and sat and drank. I tried to clear my head. NO such luck. I then heard some footsteps, it was Austin. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked him, he walked over to the fridge opened a La Croix and said "yeah, sorry did I wake you?" Austin asked, "no I was up before" I said. Austin nodded and we both just sat there drinking and I just couldn't stand it, "sorry about the whole kiss thing" I said. Austin looked at me and said "no if anyone should be sorry it's me, I'm sorry. I know this is wrong and all but I kinda liked the kiss" Austin said, "me too" I said softly. "That's why I couldn't sleep. I know that this will never work out and so we can just put this behind us and-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. I instantly started to kiss back, at first it was passionate then it became heated. Austin bit my bottom lips, I gasped so he took the chance and let his tongue slip in. I moaned and then I wrapped my legs around Austin's waist as he propped me up onto the counter, he started to kiss me neck and I moaned "austin" Austin smiled and then came back up to my lips, we soon unlocked lips. I got down from the counter. Suddenly reality hit me. This could never work out, as much as I wanted it to it just can't. "Austin?" I said looking at him, his eyes said that he knew exactly what I was going to say "I know" Austin said looking down. "I would love for this to work! Maybe after the tour?" I asked, Austin then smiled. "Definitely, I get it. You don't want to lose your job and I would never want to make you feel hurt because I'm nothing like Dallas." Austin said looking at me with caring eyes, he is so sweet! "Thanks, let's just be normal for now" I said beginning to walk back to my room Austin followed me and right before I opened the door, he whispered. "Even though we aren't going to date or anything. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep away from those lips of yours" Austin said sending chills up my spin. I smiled at him and he walked into his room. I knew that we aren't dating and that we're suppose to stay friends. But neither one of us knew that it was going to be an extremely hard task for both of us to do.

**Ta-da! Kiss! But I didn't want to make them a couple just yet so sorry! But they still have a long amount of the tour left so don't worry there's gonna be a LOTTT of Auslly coming up! Anyway if you liked this pretty please review :) **


	9. Chapter 9- Driving me crazy baby

**here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! **

Ally's P.O.V

I still can't believe that Austin and I actually kissed last night. Like actual lip contact! Ahh! I just can't stop smiling. I would love to date but I don't even know if that would work, all those hotter and prettier girls out there throwing themselves at him. I still have Dallas on my trail and who knows what Cassidy would do. Ugh why is life so complicated! I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and saw Trish sitting outside with a piece of toast and some orange juice I got some and walked out and closed the door behind me. "Hey Trish!" I said sitting next to me. "Hey Ally" Trish said smiling at me. "So did you sleep well?" I asked, "yes as soon as the jet-lag wore off I got to bed at like two but it's good that it's noon now. So I got all good sleep. Also by the way you're going to be filling in for Cassidy at tonights show apparently kissing Dez did gave her food poisoning. I don't blame her though kissing freckles would be (she shudders) just ew. Anyway did you sleep well?" Trish asked looking at me. I blushed, "well um-" I began until Trish cut me off. "I know that you and Austin had a little make-out session in the kitchen. Like I said I couldn't fall asleep until two so I heard you moaning his name and your lips attacking each other" Trish said. I was so red now. "Well I mean yeah, I mean I can't help it though! He's (sigh) Austin" I said dreamily. "Oh Ally, so are you two gonna go out?" Trish asked me. "Well not right now I mean we just don't think it's going to work right now I don't want to ruin any of my chances with him" I said finishing off my orange juice, "aw well then we're going to have to play even more truth or dare then" Trish said evilly. I just rolled my eyes at her. We walked back into the kitchen were Dez and Austin were sitting on the chairs eating toast. Dez was in duck pj's and Austin was in yellow pants and no shirt. God why couldn't he of put on a shirt!? I looked over his perfectly toned abs and his muscles on his shoulders, my mind wondered off to very dirty thoughts that I quickly pushed far away. "Morning ladies" Austin said looking at both of us. "Is Cassidy ok?" I asked walked over to them and leaned against the counter. "Well she is sick but I looked it up online so she should be all good by tomorrow, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you it ain't pretty" Dez said shuddering. I laughed at this and then Trish said, "ok so we need to be at the studium by one so everyone get ready, also Austin you'll be dancing with Ally to steal your heart ok?" Trish said, Austin and I both smiled, "sounds good to me" Austin said, winking at me. God this is going to be harder than I thought it would be. I walked into my room and got changed into some black spandex cause it's hot here in Puerto Rico and a yellow tank top. I walked out and saw the house was empty I guess everyone else had left. I was walking down the hall when Cassidy jumped out and pinned me against the wall, "whaaa-" I began but Cassidy covered my mouth. "Ok listen and listen well Allyson, I can only talk for a little bit before I begin to feel nauseous so listen up. Stay, away from Austin. Got it? Or else you're going to regret it big time" Cassidy said then removing her hand, I was coughing and trying to swallow as much air as possible. Oh wow I'm soo 'scared' now. God ok maybe I'm a bit creeped out but nothing too bad to worry about. I walked out and got in the car with everyone I sat with Trish in the back-seat. We all just sang along with the radio, we were singing 'made in the USA' by Demi Lovato than everyone else stopped singing so I then sang a little solo. I then stopped and hid my face. "Ally that was amazing!" Dez said, Austin said "absolutely beautiful" I blushed and Trish said "you really need to get over that stage fright of yours young lady." I just laughed "well I'll try" I said. We then pulled up into the parking lot. We went our separate ways for the first I went to work on the group dance. God are these dances getting harder and harder or is it just me? It was then five o'clock so I walked into another practice room. I saw Austin standing there shirtless, god this boy is making this hard for me. "Um where did your shirt go?" I asked. "Well it's really hot in here so I mean unless this bothers you?" Austin asked me walking towards me. "Whattt? It's totally fine you know what let's just work on the dance" I said my voice was very high, Austin just had a smirk on his face. "Ok, also we decided to change songs, I'm singing Timber **(I know this is by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha)** at least the guy part. We recorded my friend Kira singing this part but right now she is off on some cruise with her boyfriend." Austin said. "Oh ok! Let's get started" I said. First the dance instructor told me that I was going to use my hips, a lot in this dance. So we got started pretty much I turned my hips so much that I thought they were going to fly off. Austin would follow me with his arms tight on my hips and there would be a little bit of grinding here and there, not that I'm complaining. We went through it about three times with our dance instructor and on the fourth we finished and at the end we stop in action. Austin is dipping me so his arm is supporting me while I'm arched down the ground while he is leaning forward over me. We waited for the music to end the Austin slowly brought me up but our faces were still so close. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Austin then said "Roberto (That's our dance instructors name) is he gone?" I looked around and said "no, why?" I asked. "Good so I can do this" Austin said then connecting his lips with mine. I kissed him back running my hands through his blonde hair. I felt Austin's tongue on the surface of my lips asking for access, I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance** (sorry I know like every fanfic has this)** I moaned and then we went apart cause we needed to breath. "Like I said, just cause we aren't going to date doesn't mean I can keep my lips away from your pretty pink ones" Austin said walking and getting some water. "Well I'm not complaining" I said, it looked like Austin almost choked on his water. I just laughed at this. "wait what? I mean uh, yeah cool" Austin said scratching the back of his neck. "Well the one thing is Cassidy would go crazy, she threatened me this morning" I said like it was something casual, Austin looked at me wide-eyed. "Wait what? I can talk to her" Austin said sounding concerned. "No it's fine she's just girl crazy about you" I said, "well what can I say?" Austin said pointing at himself. " Ha-ha yeah I can beg to differ" I said. "What?" Austin said acting offended. "I was kidding mostly" I said running away, "oh come back here Dawson" Austin yelled running after me.

Austin's P.O.V

Man Ally. This whole not dating things is probably going to kill me but it's her wish. And I am never going to be anything like Dallas whatsoever. I kissed her today and man this girl she drives me crazy. The way our lips fit together. I mean I don't want to sound like a player but I've kissed quite a few girls and they're have been like some little baby sparks but with Ally. It was like a cannonball she gave me a show of fireworks. She had run off so I chased after her. "Ah!" Ally squealed, I grabbed her waist and spun her around and we both laughed, then we looked into each other eyes. Her eyes were so amazing, a deep shade of chocolate that I could get lost in, then a lady cleared her throat. "So sorry love birds, but the show starts in about half an hour. Be glad I'm not Jimmy or else you two would be in so much trouble" Kelly said, "Oh sorry!" I said and Ally looked at her and said "yes very sorry Kelly" "It's fine but both of you go get ready" I ran over to my dressing room where Dez was I went into the bathroom and began to get changed then Dez said, "so you and Ally?" "Whatt?" I asked. "Sorry dude but walls have ears, since I had jet-lag I couldn't fall asleep so I was lucky enough to hear your guys little make out session. But don't worry I saw this coming remember I am the love whisper" Dez said as I walked out he waved his hands all in my face. "Alright but we aren't going to date just yet. But it's killing me but I don't want to be anything like Dallas. Ally is so amazing and doesn't deserve to be hurt. Ever" I said clenching my fist thinking about Dallas. "Wow you really like her don't you?" Dez asked me as we walked near where I was going to begin the concert. I could hear the fans cheering for me. "Yeah I do" I said looking at Dez, we did our wha up handshake and he patted me on the back and walked over to where the film crew was since he loved filming. I took a deep breath and walked out to the stage and began to sing 'better together' I sang and sang and danced and danced. The show was almost over TImber was next. I was wearing a cowboy hat and some jeans, cowboy boots and a red checkered shirt. Ally was wearing some short shorts and a flowy shirt with her hair tied up and she was wearing a red bandana. I ran out and locked my hands to her hips, they never left her until the song was over. We dipped, the light was shining on her and she looks just so damn amazing I wanted to kiss her right then but I couldn't. So Ally gave me a peck on the check but left a stain from her red lipstick. Everyone came out and we bowed and then ran off. "Amazing job guys!" Trish said running over to us and giving Ally and I a hug. "You were amazing Ally" I said giving her a tight hug holding it out for just a bit longer, "you too" Ally said into my hair. We all went into the car and went back to the house, Cassidy's room lights were out so I guess she was already asleep. We all went into our rooms then I walked down the hall and got some water Ally was already out there. "Well isn't it funny seeing you here?" Allu asked me with a grin. "It sure is" I said with a wink, which made her blush. We walked back to our rooms and I said "sleep well Ally" I said, "sleep well Austin and don't let the bedbugs bite" Ally said, "you're just too cute" I whispered and bopped her nose. Ally smiled and I went onto my bed. Man Ally Dawson you're the death of me, and with that I fell asleep with a certain brunette on my mind.

**I hope you liked it and please review! Also I don't know if I'll be able to update much this week, it's finals week for me eepp! Anyway I"ll try my hardest! But by the weekend I'll be updating quite a bit! I hope you guys have an amazing week! **


	10. Chapter 10- Up all night

**Hey there! So here is a chapter! I won't be able to update until like friday or so but I will! I hope you guys like this chaptar! Please review! :) **

Ally's P.O.V

We only have today left as our full day in Puerto Rico, tomorrow our flight is at four and we're going to Europe! I'm so excited! I've never been out of Florida, what an exciting life I have? We went to the studio in the morning and we've been practicing all day. Now I'm just writing in my song book since Cassidy and Austin are working on their dance. I then got some inspiration for a new song! I sang while I wrote it down,

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I then heard clapping and I quickly turned around to see Austin standing there in a black tank-top and grey sweats. "Whh-hhat are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I had finished working with Cassidy I came out and began to refill my water bottle when I suddenly heard this amazing voice filling the hallways so I followed my ears" Austin said smiling and walked over to me. "Thanks, I mean it wasn't much" I began but Austin stopped me. "Ally that was amazing and so beatiful! I can't believe you JUST thought of that. It's taken me a year to begin a song" Austin said, "aw thanks Austin that's really sweet." I said, "is this a duet?" Austin asked me. "Well yeah, but I would never perform it" I said nervously. "How about we sing it? Just for the heck of it? We have about ten minutes before we all have to get ready. Please?" Austin said giving me the cutest puppy eyes that I've ever seen. "Ugh fine" I said throwing my hands up in defeat. We sang the song and we both played the piano, on the final note our hands touched. I looked up at Austin who was already staring at me, we both started to lean in when then Austin let out a cough. I suddenly got nervous. "Austin? You ok?" I said patting his back and as soon as Austin was done coughing he said "um yeah Als. I'm great! Just a little tickle in my throat! Come on we have to go get ready" Austin said taking my hand and we walked down the halls to our separate dressing rooms. I wasn't convinced though that Austin was ok, but I let this one slid.

Austin's P.O.V

Ugh my thought is a bit sore. I hate lying to Ally but I didn't want to make her worried. I guessed that I should just drink a lot of water and that I'm just a bit dehydrated. I changed and ran out onto stage. We were about half way done when I didn't feel, well the best. We were on again in about thirty second I saw Ally run over to me, worried was written all over her face. Tough it out moon. "Austin? Are you sure you're ok? At the end of the last performence you didn't look so great" Ally said looking at me, "no don't worry about me (cough) Ally. I'm great, I just had a bad taste in my mouth but see" I said, I took a sip of water swished it around in my mouth and spat it out. "All gone" I said with a smile. I could tell that Ally didn't believe me but it was time for my next performance. I sang my heart out at the concert because by the time Cassidy and my duet came, I felt like someone had run over me with a truck. "You ready Austie?" Cassidy asked. "Um sure, let's get this done with" I said whispering the last part. We danced. It wasn't anywhere close to as amazing when I would dance with Ally. No sparks, nothing. It was just dancing, but I had to act at least a little bit to make it convincing for all the fans. At the end of the song Cassidy kissed my cheek. And waved out to the audience. My voice is so sore, I brought the mic very close to my mouth hoping this would work. I whisper-yelled "thank you Puerto Rico! I love you all!" Thank god this was a loud mic, so it sounded like I had yelled this. Everyone ran out onto stage we bowed and I walked out. "Dude, we need to get you home you don't look so great" Dez said patting my back. Trish, Cassidy and Ally all ran over to me. We hopped in the car. Dez and Trish arguing in the front, Cassidy fast asleep, on the right. Ally in the middle and I was on the left. Ally took my hand and rubbed it gently. I smiled at her and each time I would cough she would rub circles on my back. "Austin you're not ok, you lied" Ally said. I sighed. "I know but I doubt this is bad, I just didn't want to make you worried over nothing" I said. "But Austin you're not nothing to me" Ally said smiling at me. We arrived at the house. We all agreed to head to bed. Dez brought Cassidy into her room and we all got ready for bed. I climbed into my bed when I heard a knock on the door, I said "come in" softy. Ally appeared causing a smile to appear on my face. "Hey I'm going to be right next to you so if you need anything just yell" Ally said smiling at me. "Thanks Alls, sleep well" I said. Ally nodded and closed me door. I soon went into a deep sleep.

I jolted awake, I turned to see my clocks red lights shine at me, two o'clock. I was so cold, which I thought was odd since we're in Puerto Rico and all. I also felt gross, I then ran into my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I heard the bedroom door open quickly, "Austin?" Ally said panicked. "Ally-" I began but then threw up again. "Oh Austin" Ally said rushing over to me. She rubbed circles around my back. I finished and whipped my face, "here let me help" Ally said, grabbing a damp towel and putting it on my face. "Ah that's so cold! I'm already freezing" I said, Ally looked confused for a second then put her hand on my fore-head and quickly took it away. "Austin! You have a fever" Ally said helping my up and over to my bed. I tried to grab the covers but she pushed them away. "No Austin I know you want to but you're burning up inside. Take off your shirt. I'm going to go get you an ice pack ok?" Ally said. I sighed I began to take off my shirt but I felt surprisingly weak. I lifted my arms and Ally pulled my shirt off of me. I felt like a two year old getting dressed. I saw Ally's eyes quickly look down at me chest and abs. Then back at me, I smiled and she blushed which I thought was adorable. "I'll be right back ok?"Ally said getting up and walking out. God I had no idea I was this sick, I mean I know that I was sick but not fever sick. Ally walked back in with an ice pack and a cloth and a bowl with water. "Here put this on your head" Ally said, I placed the pack on my head and she took the cloth and dipped in water and placed it on my wrists for fifteen seconds. Then she put it on my neck and the she started to wipe down my chest. "They say if you apply water to places where your pulse is and chest it will help you cool down faster. Since your heart is on fire right now" Ally said. She did that and then just sat there with me my breathing was heavy and I would cough every now and then. "Ally" I croaked. Ally looked at me and said "yes?" "You can go to bed you know I don't want to make you even more tired, I mean it's what (checks clock) three o'clock in the morning" I said. "No, I'm staying and I'm not leaving until you're fast asleep and I'll check on you as well" Ally said. "You know what my mom would do to get me to go to sleep?" I asked her looking to her eyes, "what?" Ally asked scooting closer to me. "She would sing to me. Could you sing to me?" I asked her, "of course Austin" Ally said. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, Ally lied on my chest and she sang to me. She sang everything has changed **(Taylor Swift, ft. Ed Sheeran)** and I won't give up **(Jason Mraz)** I saw Ally looked up at me she had just finished singing. I was almost asleep and I think she could tell. "Goodnight Austin" Ally said, she lifted her head and contacted her lips with mine. She pulled away and smiled at me. "What if you get sick?" I asked her sleepily. "It's worth the risk" Ally said standing by the door and watching me drift off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

**So um yeah! I HOPE you liked it! I tried to have some fluff in there! Anyway please review and have an amazing week and I hope yours isn't as stressful as mine :))**


	11. Chapter 11-Missing you

**Hey guys! Soo soo sorry that it took me so long to update! Here is the new chapter hope you like it please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun- slipping through my window and I looked over at my clock I saw that the time was eleven, eh no biggie I should go back to sleep since I didn't get a ton last night. I felt bad for Austin though he looked like a sad puppy stuck out in the rain when he was sick. I hope he's feeling better, I began to drift off when I felt someone jump on my bed and yell "ALLY!" Trish yelled. I grounded and said "whhat?" I said propping myself up with my elbows. "I already told Dez, but he went back to sleep. Cassidy, you and me are going on the jet in half an hour to Europe. We couldn't find a flight that would take all of us, we're taking a private jet but we only get the back and we're sharing it with this band called R5 I think? Anyway get up! Austin and Dez are going to meet us there soon. Cassidy is already ready so get ready and get ready quick!" Trish said then shutting my door. Ugh. I grabbed all of my clothes and toiletries. I decided to go with some cozy cloths, some leggings and a red zip-up hoodie with a grey t-shirt on. I walked out with my bags and looked into Austin's room. He looked a lot better. He still had his shirt off, not that I minded. The blanket covered his bottom half except for the rim of his boxers. He had a bowl next to him that I set there last night, it looked empty so that's good. He looked so happy. I sighed and walked out. I saw Cassidy on sitting on a stool on her phone. "Well someone likes their phone" I said grabbing an apple. "Can it Ally. Don't tell me you've forgot about the whole deal with Austin" Cassidy said looking at her phone then her eyes got huge and she then glared and me, "WHAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT KEEPING AWAY FROM HIM?" Cassidy whisper yelled shoving the phone in my face. I saw an article saying, "Austin Moon: Taking a new interest in dancer Ally Dawson?" Then it showed a picture of Austin and I on the beach kissing, that was during the dare. "How could they?" I asked, then Trish said from the doorway "I don't know paparazzi just followed us, but I just got off the phone with Jimmy and we're taking care of it. He is just saying we were fooling around playing truth or dare and it was only a dare. Nothing else" I felt a bit sad about that part, nothing else. "Well anyway let's go" Trish said motioning us to get going. We all walked out and got in the car. The car ride was mostly Cassidy and Trish arguing, she kept on saying how Austin and her were going to be a couple and Trish being my best friend and all defended me. We got to the airport we had only a half an hour wait. Trish started talking saying "ok guys so since we are moving around again I'm giving you the entire schedule for the tour. Where our concerts are, in what stadium, when, even what hotel we're staying in. But you have to keep these away from pretty much the world. There are some crazy Austin Moon fans out there( I could think of one) so don't show this to anyone or else you're outta here, understood?" We both nodded frantically. I didn't want to get in any trouble with Trish. The rest of the time I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. I wonder what his doing? I hope his voice is ok, I wonder if he is thinking about me too? Nah I doubt it. A girl can dream right? "Ally. Come on let's go" Cassidy said walking up the stairs and into the plane. Deep breath Ally. You can do this. I walked up and took my seat. We had a blocked off part in the back, I saw there was five other people on the plane but they closed our door before I could see any of them. I sat down and then my phone buzzed. It was a number I didn't recognize but I opened it anyway. It said

Hey Als, I know you're about to take off so I hope you have a great flight and don't look down. The only direction you're going is up. I'll see you later tonight

Austin xx

I smiled at the text, that made a bit of my anxiety go away. I replied to Austin's message,

Hey Austin, thanks that really helped me. I hope you have a great flight too so I'll hopefully see you tonight. Also how did you get my number?  
Ally xx

The lady then said we had to turn off all electronics so I shut my phone off then Cassidy said, "why are you texting Austin? Huh?" I rolled my eyes, "and why are you eavesdropping?" I asked her. I looked for Trish and saw she was fast asleep. "Well I was just wondering? And since no one else is awake now this is what you get for not backing off of Austin" Cassidy said, I looked at her and then she slapped my cheek, hard. It stung. Then she got up and kicked my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. And then punching my head and then everything went black.

Trish's P.O.V

I was sleeping or at least trying to when I heard Cassidy bitch talking Ally, I opened my eyes and saw her slap Ally, then kick her and then punch her. Ally's head hit the window and she became unconscious. That's it. "Cassidy!" I yelled, she soon spun around and smirked at me. "Yes?" Cassidy asked innocently. "Well I will love to inform you that once we get to Europe there you'll have your very own private jet" I said, "Omg! Really?" Cassidy asked happily I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's taking you all the way back to Miami Florida, that's where you belong. Your kicked off this tour team" I said glaring at her with my 'you're dead to me' eyes. Cassidy soon looked very scared. "Wait why?" Cassidy asked me. What a bitch. "Don't 'why not?' me! You've been all over Austin this ENTIRE tour even though he isn't interested in you at all! And once you found out that Austin liked Ally instead of you, I thought you would just brush it off. But nooo you go and knock my best friend out! Trust me barbie it's taking all of my power to not knock you out and throw you out of the window. So if I were you I would waltz my way over to the back of the plane until we land, ok?" I yelled and Cassidy quickly ran to the other end of the plane and crossed her hands in defeat. I smirked and walked over to Ally. "Ally?" I asked, trying to wake her. She wasn't waking up I checked for a pulse. Good she's alive. I grabbed a pillow and placed it under Ally's head so she would be at least a bit comfortable when she woke up, sure her head is gonna hurt but it won't be as bad. I called Jimmy.

(_Jimmy= Italics_, **Trish= Bold**)

_Hello?_  
**Hey Jimmy it's me Trish**

_Oh hey Trish_

**I kicked Cassidy off of the tour team**

_Why?_  
**Because she slapped Ally and kicked her in the stomach then knocked her out cold.**

_Wow, I'm glad you did._

**_Can you arrange a jet to bring her back to Miami as soon as we get to Europe?_**

_Of course, thanks for the call Trish see you in Europe._

**See you Jimmy.**

*end call*

Glad that's done with. I looked at my iPad and it was a Facetime request from Austin. I grabbed it and said "Hey guys" I said, I saw Austin and Dez waving at me. "Hey Jimmy called me saying Cassidy is kicked off, but he wouldn't tell me why because he wanted you too, so why?" Austin asked. "Well um, she kinda slapped Ally, then kicked her in the stomach and knocked her out" I said not wanting to look at Austin. "What?" Dez asked. Austin looked furious. "Let me see Ally" Austin said filled with anger and worry. "Well um here" I said walking over to Ally who was still knocked out cold. I shook her and said "Ally? Allyyyy?" I said, sigh no respond. I looked at the screen and heard Austin say "Ally? Ally? Please wake up. God we should of been on the plane with you guys! Stupid me, god I'm so stupid!" Then he punched a wall. "Austin!" Dez and I said at the same time. The screen moved to Austin's hand, it was red and swollen. "Buddy calm down. Ally's gonna be fine, she's in decent hands" Dez said pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow, "um excuse me?" I yelled, "uh gotta go bye Trish!" Dez yelled Austin the said "all-" then the screen went black. Then Ally started to move.

Ally's P.O.V

"Trish?" I said. Ow my head hurts, so does my check and so does my stomach. "Hey I need to tell you something" Trish began. Trish told me about Cassidy getting kicked off. Thank god. "Oh well that's good!" I said, "also Austin and Dez facetimed me like five minutes ago" Trish said, "and I missed it!" I said getting up then saying "I mean, oh heh darn I missed it" I said. "You miss him don't you?" Trish said looking at me. "Ok maybe a little, just last time we were on a plane I was with him and it helped a lot, and I just miss him, I don't even know why" I said. "Well he missed you too. As soon as I told him about the whole Cassidy thing, he went on about how stupid he was not to be on the plane with you and how this is all his fault and then he punched a wall" Trish said. Austin punched a wall because of me? "What?" I said I bit startled. "Well he did, I have to go back to my seat we're landing soon" Trish said. We landed and walked out into the airport. As soon as we walked out we saw two men holding a 'Cassidy Centeno' "well I guess this is bye" I said. Cassidy rolled her eyes and we saw Jimmy approach us so we gave the world s most awkward hugs. Cassidy began to walk off.

Cassidy's P.O.V

Great.

Everything is going as planned.

Ally's P.O.V

"You alright Ally?" Jimmy asked me, "yeah I just have a bruise and a bit of a headache but I took some tylenol so it's fading" I said. Jimmy smiled and we drove down to the house we were staying in. We were going to have a show each day this week and it's Saturday night. Trish and I sat and talked and watched some weird soap opera that was in a different language. It was about midnight and since I slept most of the plane ride I wasn't tired. "I'm gonna hit the hay, the guys should be coming in anytime now so I'll see you in the morning" Trish said, I wished her good night and sat around watched one more episode then got bored of it . Ow, my head still hurts. I felt my head and yup there was a bump. God that girl is crazy. I grabbed some more tylenol and then I heard the door open which made me jump. Austin and Dez were standing at the door. They both looked exhausted, Austin more than Dez. They walked in, I guess they didn't see me since there was only a small lamp on. "I wonder if the girls are still up?" Dez asked. "Well I am" I said quietly, they both whipped their heads around and as soon as Austin saw me Austin smiled. I smiled at him, just seeing him brightened my mood. "Thank god you're ok" Austin said dropping his bags and walking over to me and wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "I'll leave you two alone" Dez said chucking. "Of course I'm ok" I said with a smile, I pulled away while still holding onto him "Now how about you young man? I heard someone punched a wall today?" I said looking at him hand that was now in bandages. "Oh right that..um well I just was worried about you and I just felt like it was my fault since Cassidy was made about me and you" Austin said. I thought about that for a second, what were we even? Oh well I'll just figure that part out later. As we pulled away my shirt rose a bit and it showed my big green bruise. Austin's eyes soon popped out of his head. "Ally!" Austin said getting down on his knees and looking at it. "It's just a bruise Austin not like someone shot me" I said laughing. "I would kill that person if they shot you" Austin said mumbling while examining my bruise, this made me laugh even more. "Ok I think I'm ok for now" I said, then Austin placed a soft kiss on my bruise which then made my insides melt. "All better" Austin said coming back up to eye level. We just stared into each others eyes then soon we were both leaning in. My head was telling me stop now, this isn't going to work out! You're not dating so stop! But that all shut down as soon as our lips connected. It was soft and sweet, we held on until we both needed air. "Well that was a nice way to come here" Austin said with a goofy grin on his face. I laughed at said "alright Moon, I'm gonna head to bed since we have a show tomorrow night you should too" I said walking into my room. "Yes mam" Austin said pretending to salute I laughed at him and walked into my room and Austin then said "goodnight" and then walked out. I fell fast asleep thoughts of Austin and how hard it's going to be not dating him and his chocolate colored eyes, blonde hair that flops just the right way, my mind kept on going on about Austin the entire night.

**Ta-da? I hope you guys liked this chapter and pleasee review! I'll update soon I promise :) **


	12. Chapter 12-Boy friend and boyfriend

**Hey there! I think you guys will like this chapter! Also did any of you see the new Austin and Ally Glee clubs and glory? It was soo good! Apparently Ally can dance so this isn't all fiction ;) and that's where I got the mash-up from anyway here you go! Please review! **

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Dez blowing a horn in my room. "Dez! Dez! I get it! I am up!" I yelled throwing the pillow at the door thinking Dez would be there, but instead I heard a high pitched "Ofph" and then a brunette fell to the ground. "Oh god Ally!" I yelled running out of bed and going down next to her. All her hair was in her face as she tried to remove it from her face. "Are you ok? Do you need an ice pack? A doctor? Anything?" I said searching her for any more injuries. "Austin calm down I'm just fine" Ally said laughing, I smiled then said "oh good, I was worried there for a second." I said helping her up. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me, she is so beautiful. Man I'm really falling for Ally, maybe we could try dating? I mean Cassidy is gone and I'm going to go crazy if I don't. "HEY! You two come here" Trish yelled causing both of us to jump and quickly run over to her. "We need to head out, like NOW! We have a big performance tonight since it's opening night so let's move people!" Trish said clapping her hands together we all ran into our other rooms. I put on some black sweats and a grey tank. We all rushed into the car. "Austin here" Ally said handing me an apple. "Oh thanks Alls" I said biting into the apple. We got there and went our separate ways. "Austin, may I have a word?" Kelly asked me when I was filling my water bottle. "Yeah, (walks over to her) what's up?" I asked. "Well I just wanted to one know if the rumors were true that Cassidy was kicked off, Jimmy has been having to deal with some family issues right now so I couldn't ask him" Kelly asked me. "Yeah they're true, can I be honest? I'm not sad that she is gone" I said. Kelly laughed at me and then took off her glasses, "oh Austin dear I'm pretty sure that we're all glad she's gone. Also I know you have a liking for the Ally girl" Kelly said, I blushed. "Whattt?" I said. "Don't worry dear I've been on this earth a whole lot longer than you, you should really man up and make a move before she is gone. She's a treasure" Kelly said with a wink then walking off. "She sure is" I say dreamily thinking about Ally. I looked at the clock it was only three o'clock then an idea hit me. I ran down the hall to go get ready.

Ally's P.O.V

I was working on the dance for Don't Look Down when my Ruberto came in and talked to Mike (the group dance instructor) and then they looked at me Mike yelled "ok team take five and Ms. Dawson please come here" I walked over to them, I was worried I was in trouble or something. "Ms. Dawson Mr. Moon requested you to come to practice early, so you are excused. Do you know the routine?" Mike asked me. "Yes I do" I said. I looked over at the clock, it was only four. I wonder why Austin would want me an hours early? I grabbed my things and walked down the hall, I opened to pratice room doors and my mouth dropped. Austin sat there with a table with a picnic meal all over it. There were no lights on but the room was filled with candles. "Austin" I began stunned. Austin came over to me and took my hands and looked down at me. "Ally, I know that you don't want to go out but it's driving me insane that I can't call you my girlfriend only my girl friend. So I set up our first date" Austin said pointing to everything, I was still speechless. "So please say you'll go out with me?" Austin said, he looked nervous. Thee Austin Moon was nervous? "I would love to" I said smiling, Austin took a deep breath out "good. Or else it would be pretty awkward eating a two person meal by myself" Austin said as he lead me over to the table. I sat down and looked at the food. There was lagasta, a fruit salad, chips and salsa, and "pickles?" I said grabbing the pickle jar. Austin chuckled and said "I asked Trish what your favorite food is so I could bring it. I just never guessed it was going to be pickles" "well we are all full of surprises" I said eating a pickle. "I guess so but I like you and all your surprises." Austin said I blushed. We ate and talked about music and how surprising we both like the same artists. Also we talked about high school and how he never got to have the full high school experience, I told him he wasn't missing out on that much. "So I'm guessing you've taken a lot of girls out?" I asked poking at my salad. "What makes you think that?" Austin asked me. "Well your just, I guess you" I said pointing my fork at him. "Would you care to go into more detail about that?" Austin asked with a smirk. "It's just that you're attractive and all that" I said trying to get this moment over with. Austin laughed at my awkwardness. "Well actually no. I haven't taken many girls out I only take ones out that I really like and I really like you" Austin said taking his hand into mine. "Well you should be glad to know that I really like you too" I said. "How about you? Many guys besides asshole DallASS" Austin said emphasizing the ass part. I laughed and said "well no not really, I had Dallas and yeah that was it. Wait there was this kid named Elliot who asked me out in first grade our only date was on the playground." I said laughing. "Really? No one? Well that's a big surprise" Austin said shrugging. "Would you care to go into more detail about that?" I said mimicking Austin. "Ugh fine. It's just your gorgeous, beautiful, talented, sexy, nice, sweet, and so many other things so I just figured why any guy would pass you down" Austin said quietly. I was stunned by this, no one and I mean no one has ever called me those. "That's so sweet Austin" I said. Austin said then grabbing a heart shaped box and opened it, it had chocolate covered strawberries my eyes grew with excitement. "Here a sweet for a sweet lady" Austin said, I opened my mouth and Austin put the strawberry in my mouth and I bit it off the stem. "Mhmm, these are good" I said covering my mouth. "Thanks Dez helped me make them earlier" Austin said eating one as well. Austin then looked over at me and said "hey Alls, you have a little something on the corner of your mouth" Austin said. Just say it Ally! I yelled in my head. "Would you care to get it off?" I asked nervously. He was either going to think I was a complete desperate werido or do it. Austin then raised his eyebrows and said "I would love to" Austin said, I got up and walked over to him then Austin wrapped his arms around my and placed me in his lap. I laughed at this and looked at Austin who was looking at me then he leaned in and kissed me. I felt his tongue against my lips licking off any chocolate also begging for entrance which I gave him. His tongue slid in and explored my mouth, the kiss soon became a bit more heated. I suddenly wanted him, very badly. Austin removed his lips from mine and i whimpered a little from the disappearance of his lips but that was soon replaced with a moan as Austin kissed my neck up and down. I let my hands go up and down his shirt feeling his perfect abs. Austin reconnected his lips to mine and it was passionate. Our mouths were attacking each other trying to get the most of each other. I wove my hands through Austin blonde hair and his arms were tight against my hips. Soon making there way up my back, we separated painting both of us. "Well that was" I began dreamily. "Wow" Austin said. I looked at him and then the time it was five thirty. "As much as I would love to continue this we need to go practice" I said sliding off of Austin lap and began to grab my things, "alright, by the way we're practicing down the hall I reserved this room" Austin said, he grabbed a walkie talkie "you guys can come clean up now" Austin said. "You have your own team?" I asked, "of course I do. I mean I am Austin Moon" Austin said flexing his muscles. I laughed at him and wrapped my arm around his torso "come on mr. ego to size of the united states" I said. Austin put his arm around me and we walked out.

***five minutes before the concert***

"And so you two are finally together?" Trish asked me as we were standing waiting for to concert to begin. I had told her all about our first date and how amazing it was. "Yeah, I guess so" I said happily. "Good cause I was getting sick of you two making out just randomly" Trish said rolling her eyes and laughing, I hit her playfully and said "oh shush" then we heard "now put your hands together for Austin MOOON!" Jimmy said. "Good luck!" Trish yelled as I ran onto stage. We first danced to 'Better together' than about ten other songs. Austin sounded much better I'm glad he recovered well. For me I still have a bruise and it hurts a bit to sleep on my stomach but my head's stopped hurting. It was time for the duet. It was the piece right before the grand finale. I was wearing a black boots with a black skirt and a white crop top and I was holding a red umbrella. We were dancing to 'Better than this' I stood where the light wasn't. Austin was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. I came out and we danced it was a fast song so we moved pretty fast. There was a lot of hip work for me and footwork for Austin. It soon began to rain, so I held up the umbrella for the both of us. By the finale lyrics our faces were close. His hair was wet and his white shirt was now very see through. My hair was wet. Then as soon as Austin ended the song, he grabbed my by the waist and kissed me. It was quick but sweet. The audience roared with applause. Then we did a grand finale where it was a mash-up of all of Austin's songs. Then as soon as that song was done everyone came out and we took a bow then ran off. "Wait you two are a thing now?" Dez asked looking at us. Trish rolled her eyes and hit him "of course you idiot!" Trish said. We laughed and I changed into some leggings and a pink v-neck. We walked out into the car and I shivered. "You could?" Austin asked me worriedly. "A little" I said. "Here take my sweater I'm not that cold" Austin said wrapping it around me, he is so sweet I curled into his chest and Austin placed his arm around my waist. " Aww" Trish and Dez cooed. "Hey guys you guys have a couple name check out twitter" Dez said handing me his phone. There were comments like

'I knew there was something going on between those two! #auslly'

'They're just so cute! #auslly'

And about three thousand more. "Wow Alls were one of the top trends" Austin said. "Wow" I said, looking at the comments. "Well I have to say this was by far the best way end a dance, I think we should end more dances like that" Austin said looking at me with a smirk. "Maybe Moon, if you're good" I said. We then pulled up to the house and we were all tired since it was three in the morning. I was getting into my room when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, "austinn I'm tired" I said pretending to whine. "Me too, but do I at least get a goodnight kiss? I've been a very good boy" Austin said looking at me with his puppy eyes. "Fine 'good boy'" I said giving him and kiss. It was only until we couldn't breathe. One full kiss. It was sweet. "Now I'll have sweet dreams" I said bopping Austin's nose. Austin smirked and said "goodnight Ally" before walking into his room. "Goodnight Austin" I said before walking into my bed and turning the light off, thinking about my now boyfriend Austin Moon.

**Ta da! Hope you liked it! Review pretty please? I will update soon! have an amazing week! :) **


	13. Chapter 13- Crash and burn

**Here is the new chapter! It's dramatic! I really hope you guys like it and please review! Also did you guys see the live stream for the Austin and Ally cast? Well it was cute and funny! I really hope they have a fourth season anywho here it is! **

Stranger's P.O.V

Ugh. Auslly, it disgusts me. Well sorry love birds but your love life is about to fall to pieces right in front of your very own eyes. HAHAHAAA soon I'll have the girl of my dreams and she'll have the guy of her dreams. I'll let them be for a little bit but then snap! It will all fall down and those two won't be able to be with each other. Mwuah!

Austin's P.O.V

So we have a week here. We've been a tour bus during the day going to different places. We only have one free afternoon. Ever since Cassidy has left everything seems to be falling into place. I get to be with Ally most of the time, including the casual make-out sessions in the bus. I still want to take her out, like actually out. "Hey Dez, you're the 'love whisper' right?" I asked. As soon as Dez heard the sound love whisper he jumped to his feet and came over to me. "Yes I am, what's up?" Dez asked me as he sat down on my bed. "Well I want to take Ally out this afternoon since today's our only free day. But I have no idea where to take or what to do" I said running my hands through my hair. "Well how about you just take on a walk. There is a beautiful garden right near where we are having your concert. It's a ten minute drive and usually weddings are held there so it's suppose to be gorgeous" Dez said. "Thanks man, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked him. "Well I am the love whisper so all the love comes to me" Dez said making a heart with his hands. I laughed at my odd friend. "Alright we're here" the bus driver yelled. We all walked out I walked over to Ally who was stretching I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "Hey beautiful" I whispered in her ear. I felt Ally's face get warm, "why hello there" Ally said softly. I pulled away from her and said "come with me, I'm taking you on a second date" I said with a smile, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. As soon as we got in the car, Ally said "ok so where are we going?" Ally asked. "It's a surprise" I said, I looked to Ally who pouted. "Aw please Austinnn" Ally said shaking my arm. "Nope, we're almost there so you're going to have to wait young missy" I said taking her hand and placing it on mine. We got there and it was gorgeous. There was a path that lead into the woods, the trees were all different shades of green and there were so many different flowers. We saw there was a crew packing up from what looked like a wedding so I guess Dez wasn't lying. "Austin. This is beautiful" Ally said, I responded with "well I thought I should take a beautiful girl to an almost as beautiful place" taking her hand and walking. We walked and talked about how the tour was going and how fast it had been going. We only had about a month and a half left. We were headed to Asia for a week, then Australia and New Zealand for a week, some of the smaller islands, and west part of the United States, and then to wrap it all up we're going back to Florida for a finale concert. "Hey so I was just wondering what is going to happen after the tour?" Ally asked me looking at the ground. "Well I was thinking I would be with my girlfriend" I said looking at her. "So we aren't going to fall apart or anything?" Ally asked me with worry in her eyes. "I think I would be crazy to leave you" I said then tilting her head up and giving her a quick kiss before saying "we should probably head back, Trish wants to go out to dinner all four of us" I said. Ally nodded and we walked back. We were in the car when Ally turned on the radio. '22' by **Taylor Swift** was on. We sang along at the top of our lungs. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty-two ooo ooo" Ally sang. There was a red light then I waited then the light went green. But then I heard Ally yell "Austin!" Then I looked to my left and saw a black car with a masked figure driving right at me. I put my arm over Ally and tried to get out of there way, but then BAM.

Ally' s P.O.V

I was singing along with Austin. There was a green light he was doing everything right when a black car came racing towards Austin's side. "Austin!" I screamed. I felt a strong arm wrap around me then BAM. There was impact that arm soon became week and fell onto my lap. Everything went by so fast. I was a quick glance of some brown hair. Then a white airbag went in my face. I felt my head jolt back and I hit my head hard. My right arm also hurt, a lot. Then all the pain went away when I saw Austin. His window was smashed pieces of glass where on him, his head on the steering wheel. His head was bleeding his left leg looked like it got smashed. His arm was still over me while his other arms was covered in glass. I saw his eyes were the tiniest bit open. I opened my car door and yelled "someone call an ambulance! My boyfriend is seriously injured!" Huh. First time I had really called him that. I turned to Austin whose eyes were fighting to stay open. "Ally" Austin choked. Tears started to fill my eyes. I grabbed his hand and started to brush the glass off, I didn't care that it was cutting me. "Austin you're going to be ok. Alright? The ambulance is coming right away and you're going to be ok. Please keep your eyes open, please" I said tears rolling down my checks. "Ally I-" Austin began but his eyes soon closed. "Austin?" I shook him. "AUSTIN?" I yelled. I shook him over and over again crying out his name. "NO! I can't lose you!" I said. The ambulance came and took Austin out of the car same with me, they put Austin on a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance. "Please let me be with him" I said beginning to walk over to him. A man grabbed me and said "I'm sorry miss but we need to check you out, you have a pretty bad cut there" "NO! I'll be fine! Please I need to be with Austin! I need to know that he is going to be ok!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp. I couldn't lose another person. Not another person. No. "Austin!" I yelled then I felt a pain in my leg and I soon passed out.

***at the hospital***

I woke up to bright lights, am I dead? I looked around and saw some chairs, I was in a hospital bed. Wires were attached to me and there was a beeping noise. Wait what is that? I began to panic then I realized that was the heart monitor. Smooth one Dawson. I then saw Dez and Trish run into my room. "Ally!" Trish said tackling me in a hug. "Trish don't kill her!" Dez said pulling Trish off of me. "Sorry, I was just worried. How are you feeling?" Trish asked me. "I'm good, my arm hurts a little-" I began then I looked at my arm. It was in a cast. How can I dance like this!? "My arm. Dez whattt ha-ppenned to my myy arm?" I said stuttering. "Well in the crash you twisted your arm in a way, well no arm should be twisted. They fixed it so you should be able to dance they said by the end of this week, but nothing too huge with your arm movements" Dez said. I smiled. "We are taking a rest this week no shows, just recovering and then we're going to start up tour next tuesday" Trish said. The tour, Austin. Austin! "Where is Austin?" I said, both Trish and Dez's smiles dropped. "Um-" Trish began but then a doctor came in. "Oh Miss. Dawson I'm glad that you're awake are you feeling alright? My name is Rydel" Rydel said. "Um I'm feeling just fine but where and how is Austin?" I asked getting frustrated that no one would tell me. "Well dear your friend Austin was hit a lot harder than you. He has a broken left leg, but it should heal within a week **(I know that leg's don't heal that quickly)** but he is covered in bruises and quite a few cuts. Some deep but we put some stitches on those some also you should come in next week to get those removed. As for Austin, well he hasn't woken up" Rydel said. My heart stopped. He hasn't woken up? Oh no. Oh no no nooo. "Wait how long have I've been out?" I asked trying to stay calm. "Two days, Austin's talked once but other than that nothing" Dez said worriedly. "What did he say?" I asked. "Ally. Dez and Trish were there. He didn't open his eyes he just barely squeaked it. Then we ran to go get us by the time we came Austin was having a seizure and his brain began to shut down. We saved him but we had to do that twice that night. That was the first night last night he was fine." Rydel said. "Could I go see him?" I asked. "Sure sweetie but you'll have to be in a wheelchair, I'll go get one I'll be right back" Rydel said with a warm smile. I began to break down crying. Trish hugged me and Dez rubbed my back. "Shh Ally, Austin's going to be ok right Dez?" Trish said looking at Dez. "Yeah Ally don't worry I've know Austin my entire life, he's a tough guy he's going to wake up" Dez said. I looked up at them, "really?" I asked they both nodded their heads. That gave me a bit of reassurance but not enough. "Did they figure out who hit us?" I asked. "No, the car was empty by the time they checked it. The person got away before they could get caught. They're sure that this wasn't a mistake though there were tire marks from where they came from to hit you two" Dez said. "Well I saw only a bit of brown hair, they must of realized I was awake and they ran away, I couldn't see anymore of them because the air-bag blew up in my face" I said. Rydel came back with a wheelchair and Dez lifted me out of my bed and into the chair. "Austin's room is down the hall and to your right, second door" Rydel said pointing down the hall. "Thank you" I said. As we walked I asked, "when did you guys get here?" "Well about five minutes after you two, we got the call we've been here the whole time well yesterday we switched off on going back and showering. Jimmy and Kelly are sending out the news and adjusting the tour" Trish said. I smiled at my two friends. We got to Austin's room and my breath got stuck in my throat. He had a lot of tubes connected to him, plugged into various machines and tubes. "Can you bring me over to his bed?" I asked, Dez wheeled me over and I thanked him. "We'll be right outside" Trish whispered in my ear. I nodded and I took my hand and placed it on Austins somewhat pale one. "Hey. I don't know if you can hear me or not? But Dez told me you're a tough guy" I began, I choked on a few tears. "And tough guys always make it. That's what you're going to do. You're going to live Austin. I can't afford to lose another loved one. So please wake up. I-I don't know what I would do without you" I said, I began to cry again. I guessed Trish noticed because soon they both ran in and comforted me. I stayed like this until I fell asleep. I then woke up and saw it was two in the morning. Dez and Trish were fast asleep on the chairs. Good I thought, they need the sleep. I then left the hand that I was holding tight on mine. I was shocked. I looked up and saw Austin slowly opening his eyes. "Austin?" I choked out over tears. "Hey there Als" Austin said his voice was rasp. "You ok" I said crying. "Like you said Ally, tough guys always make it" Austin said, "wait you heard that?" I asked. "Of course I did. And like what I said, I would be crazy to leave you" Austin said with a smile. I laughed and leaned over as far as I could and kiss him gently. Austin wrapped his bandaged arms around me and lifted me onto the bed with him. Without breaking contact with my lips. I pulled away and Austin said "well now I feel even better." Kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into his arms and fell fast asleep.

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up with Ally curled in my arms. "Hey buddy" Dez said smiling at me. "Thank god you woke up" Trish said giving me a side hug. "She really missed you" Dez said, I smiled down at the gorgeous girl next to me. "Well I missed her too" I said smiling down at her. Rydel walked in, "well I'm very glad that you've woken up. We can release you now so all you need to do is sign a few forms" Rydel said handing me a clipboard, "thanks" I said. She walked out and I filled out the forms. Ally then began to wake up. "Hey there" I said, "hey" Ally said sleepily. She began to stretch but then stopped because it hurt. "You ok?" I asked suddenly worried. "It's just my arm it hurts a little" Ally said, I took her arm carefully and trailed kisses up and down it. "Feeling better?" I asked. Much better. Trish took Ally back to her room and we got dressed, I was given a pair of crutches and we got out of the hospital. "Thank god I'm out of there" I said with relief. "Same here" Ally said waving her hands with mine. "Well I was thinking we could get take out and have a movie night since you two need to rest." Trish said. "Sounds good to me" I said with a smile. We drove back to the house and I was finally feeling relaxed.

Stranger's P.O.V

Ok I couldn't help it, I needed to stop Austin. And darlings this is just the beginning. I'll always be a step away from them. There world is just starting to crumble. And I get to sit back and watch it all unfold. Mwuahaha!

**So who's trying to ruin Austin and Ally? Hmmmm? Well we're just going to have to see how things play out! Hope you liked it! Please review! Happy monday? I doubt that's a thing but thank you so much for reading! I'm almost a 50 reviews! THANKYOUUUU! **


	14. Chapter 14- Track them down if you can

**So here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! I got over 50 reviews! THANKYOUSOOMUCHYOUGUYSAREAMAZING! I hope your all having a great week and I'll update soon! **

Dez's P.O.V

Austin and Ally have both been healing very well. It's only Saturday so they are still healing. I was in the kitchen with Trish. We decided to leave those two alone, we were with them and then they began to kiss, soon make-out and I didn't really want to just watch. "Dez, do you have any idea who would want to do that to Austin?" Trish asked me. I was on the computer and Trish was going through the files. We didn't want to bring Austin and Ally into this because they have enough to worry about but we really wanted to figure out who this is. "I don't know, we need to find them soon before they hurt one of us again" I said. "Yeah, well who ever these person is they obviously don't want Austin and Ally together" Trish said. "The only people I could think of is Dallas and Cassidy, but I doubt it" I said, Trish wrote their names down with a few people who have hated Austin in the past. "Wait let me call Jimmy" Trish said grabbing her phone and putting it on speaker.

**Jimmy= Bold**, _Trish and Dez= Italics_

**Hello?**

_Hey Jimmy, it's Dez and Trish,_

**Oh hey why are you calling exactly?**

_Well I was just wondering if Cassidy made it to Miami or not?_

**Let me check (shuffles around) hmm, that's strange. No she didn't.**

_Jimmy we think Cassidy might have something to do with the crash._

**Oh. Well we're going to try to track her down, thanks. See you two on Tuesday.**

_Bye Jimmy!_

*end call*

"God Cassidy is crazy isn't she" Trish said, I rolled my eyes at her "no duh" I said then Trish smacked me. "OW!" I shrieked rubbing my arm. "I'm going to go get Austin and Ally, be right back" Trish said as I got back to my computer. Man that hurt!

Ally's P.O.V

Well Austin and I are both healing very well. We were talking to Trish and Dez when Austin kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard the door close. "Good they're gone" Austin said, "why so happy Moon?" I asked playfully. "So I can do this" Austin said flipping us over. Even with a broken leg that boy could still move me around. We were laying on my bed Austin on top of me. Austin just sat there teasing me. Ugh I want his lips so badly. I grabbed his shirt and smashed his lips onto mine. I felt Austin's tongue begging for entrance, his tongue explored my mouth. I moaned with happiness. I moved hands up and down his abs and soon took off his shirt. One handed may I say. I wanted Austin. Now. I removed my lips from his mouth and down his neck and down his very toned chest. I heard Austin moan which caused me to smile. His grip on my waist tightened and pulled me up back up to his lips and attacked mine. Then we heard the door open and Trish yell "oh god! OH god (covers her eyes) there are some things a girl never wants to see. Um just come out Dez and I want to talk to you two, fully clothed" Trish said covering her eyes and running out the door. I laughed at Trish and slowly got off of Austin trying not to hurt him. "Aw Ally, do we have to? I was very happy where we were" Austin said. Getting up "yes silly. Come on, maybe later tonight we can pick off where we left off" I said, Austin's eyes perked up with happiness. "MAYBE" I said as I tossed him his shirt. Austin put in on and I fixed my hair and we walked out. "Well it took you two long enough" Trish said rolling her eyes which made me blush and Austin rub the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway we think Cassidy may have to do with the crash, and Dallas" Dez said. I then got nervous. Dallas? Oh no. I thought I was done with him. "You see Cassidy never made it to Miami so she could be anywhere and Ally you said you saw some brown hair so we were guessing it could be them" Trish said. I began to chew my hair. Cassidy and Dallas, why? I felt a hand my hair and Austin said "it's going to be ok Ally, we're going to figure this out" pulling me into a hug. I could tell he was nervous too. "Dez and I have been doing research and trying to find them but no luck. We don't get why they're doing this. But remember this, if you see them anytime during this tour. STAY AWAY!" Trish yelled. I nodded very quickly. I hope this all is just a mistake, I really hope this isn't Dallas and it's just a crazed fan. "Do you guys have any idea where they are?" Austin asked. "Well that's the a bigger issue, we can think its them but unless we have actual proof, or know where they are we can't do a whole lot. It's like hide and go seek and whoever these people are they're winning" Dez said. That just sent shivers up my spine. "This is annoying!" Austin said hitting the table. "AUSTIN!" I yelled grabbing his arm. "You can't hurt yourself even more, you need to be recovered by tuesday" I said taking his hand in mine. For the rest of the night we worked on trying to figure out their plane but no success. So in the end we just watched some tv and eating dinner. It was eleven by now and I was walking into my room when I felt a pair of hands around my waist and then I was pushed against the wall. "Well for someone who has a broken leg you do know how to get around" I said laughing as Austin began to kiss my neck. I ran my hands through his hair, then Austin bit my sweet spot. "Austin" I moaned feeling up and down his chest. My hands crept under his shirt. As soon as Austin brought his face up to mine again I kissed him hungrily. That feeling of want came over me again. We began to move closer to my bed when Austin tripped and we both fell, running the moment completely. "Oh god are you ok?" I asked nervously looking at Austin's leg. "Don't worry I'm fine, I only fell" Austin said chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him and helped him up and into his room. "We'll have to continue that as soon as our casts are off" I whispered in Austin's ear seductively. Austin was speechless I laughed at him and walked out.

***Tuesday night***

Austin's P.O.V

Everything has healed perfectly! My cast is finally off and along with Ally's. The stitches on my arms are gone so I look like nothing happened to me. Any other scars were covered by make-up. I heard the crowd cheering it was almost show time. That same feeling I get while performing came again, it was like fireworks were bursting out of my chest.** (Sound familiar?)** I was trying to find Ally when I heard her voice down the hall, I looked in the door and saw her sitting at the piano singing,

Oooooooh, oooooooh

Oooooooh, oooooooh

You pull my strings and push my soul

You fool my heart with every note

You drop a beat and kiss my face

You make me move then cut the base

And you work so hard to get me just to let me go

Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show

And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio

Oh (oh, oh) it's such a joke

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers?

We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs

What good is a love song

A love song without the love

You're so confused its getting old

You wear your ring but leave me cold

You're beautiful but cause me pain

You played my heart like it's a game

And you work so hard to get me just to let me go

Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show

And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio

Oh (oh, oh) it's criminal

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers?

We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs

What good is a love song

A love song without the love

This is the bend before the break

When we forget the harmony

This is how water colors fade

Into distant memories

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

What good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers?

We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song?

A love song without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

(Oooooooh) Without the love

**Without the love- Demi Lovato**

I clapped and Ally spun around, "you heard that?!' Ally squeaked. "Yes I did, did you write that? And please don't tell me that's about me" I asked nervously. Ally laughed stood up and walked over to me and said "Yeah I wrote it a while ago though. And no silly, this song it's about Dallas and our relationship. I love my relationship with you the only songs I would write about you would be happy ones" Then she kissed me, it was just a peck but it left me with a goofy grin on my face. Ally laughed again and then said "come on, the shows about to begin" Ally said taking me by the hand. We got to our places and we began to show. I first started with 'Steal Your heart' and then about ten others. It was the duet time, I would be singing 'Stuck on You' since it's not a lot of work. Hey that was Ally and my first song together. We danced she was in a lacy long flowy dress, she looked so beautiful. I was wearing a tux, I think we were going for the 'wedding look' not that I'm complaining. Ally could be the one. We danced and at the end I took her by the waist and kissed her, the audience cheered so loudly it was crazy. We walked off and did our finale, which was a mash-up of all my songs. "Thank you Europe! It's been amazing! I will miss you!" I yelled into the crowd. We all walked off and I gave Dez,Trish, and Ally hugs. "Great job! Next off Australia!" Trish said with a smile. As we were walking out I saw someone out of the back of my eye. She had blonde hair, I know Trish said stay away but I wanted answers. I could only get them from her. So I chased her down. "Austin!" I heard Ally and Trish yell. I ignored them, I need to figure out who they are. I had almost caught up with them when I saw a man in black swept her away and they disappeared. I looked back and saw Dez running after me. "Did you see her?" Dez asked. "No, I (breath) was (breath) so close" I said in defeat. Then something fell from the roof, Dez and I both looked up and saw there was someone putting a piece of the roof back, Ally and Trish ran over to us and said "what was that Austin?" Trish asked. I then picked up what fell, "look it's a blonde wig" I said. Everyone stopped and looked at the wig. I wore that was Cassidy, but her hair wasn't a wig because I saw Trish pull her hair and it didn't fall off. "So if that wasn't Cassidy" Dez began. "Then who is it?" Ally asked. For that moment we all were stunned, they got a way right under our noses and now we're more confused than ever.

Stranger's P.O.V

Well that was fun to watch, little Austin chase after her like that thinking it was Cassidy. Oh this is going to be fun messing with their heads. Everything is falling perfectly in place. The look on their faces, 'what it's not cassidy!' HA priceless. Who is it? Well my friend that's for me to know and for you to find out.

**Ba bam...? I hope you guys liked this! So who was the girl!? It wasn't Cassidy! But you guys are right she is involved in her own weird way ;) Please review! I will update soon! Happy tuesday! **


	15. Chapter 15-Here comes trouble

**Hey there! So this is going to be a dramatic chapter! I've made two chapters because the way this chapter ends I can't just leave you guys hanging. Starting on thursday my friend is staying with me and I don't know if I'll be able to update a lot. For sure by sunday but I will try my very hardest to update soon!**

Ally's P.O.V

The plane ride to Australia was nice, I was with Austin this time thank god. I was still so confused on who the people are who crashed into us. I still feel like Dallas had something to do with it, but the girl? I was so certain it was Cassidy! We had arrived late Sunday night so we all went straight to bed. That morning I woke up and walked out. I saw Trish was making pancakes so I decided to help her. "Hey Trish need some help?" I asked. "Yeah thanks! Can you make the pancakes and I'll make the bacon" Trish said handing me a cup of coffee. "Alright, just wondering but why are we doing this? You're usually only up by twelve" I asked as I flipped a pancake. "Well Kira is coming" Trish said, I almost spat out my coffee. "Wait why?" I asked nervously. I mean why should I be nervous? "Well Jimmy's mother isn't doing well and her and her boyfriends trip ended so they decided to come join us" Trish said. "Um alright. I mean just wondering her and Austin didn't have a thing or anything? Not that I would be jealous or anything" I began then Trish stopped me. "Calm down Ally. The only thing that happened between them was Kira liked him but that never worked out. I'm trying to look like I'm a nice person cause I don't like her that much. Don't worry though, Kira and her boyfriend just got engaged." Trish said. I let out a sigh of relief. I bet Kiras really nice. We talked just about random things and soon everything was almost ready. "Ok we should go get ready and wake up the guys, also cover everything so it will stay hot" Trish said walking down the hall into Dez's room. I hear her yell "yo lazy bones! Get up!" then some muffling and pillow been thrown. I laughed and covered everything. I walked into Austin's room and say him, his blanket was only covering from his hips down. He was shirtless so I got a nice view his hair was messy but looked perfect as always. I have to say he looked very very sexy right now. Thoughts started coming into my head which I quickly pushed away, come on Ally just wake him up I told myself. I went down on his bed and shook him lightly, "Austin?" I said, I shook him a bit harder "Austin?" I said a bit louder this time. I shook him over and over again, man if there was a bomb this boy would sleep through it. I then got an idea. I leaned down and placed my lips on his. Almost instantly I got a resonance. I felt Austin's arms come around me and I put my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me, if that was even possible. We broke apart, "well that was a nice way to wake me up, Kira and her fiance are coming so we also need to get dressed." Austin said. "Alright, couldn't you just change in here though?" Austin said, I rolled my eyes at him. "No silly now got get changed we made pancakes!" I said walking out of the room. I picked out a black a purple dress. It had a black top and then the skirt attached was flowy and purple with flowers **(the dress Ally when she sang 'You can come to me' in solos and stray kitties)** I put on a bit of make-up and walked out. I saw Austin and Dez were both trying to sneak food but Trish would slap them if they did. "Wait I'll be right back I forgot to get there engagement gift!" I said, I walked into Trish's room. I heard the doorbell ring. We bought them matching pajamas I didn't know if they would like them but Trish and Dez actually agreed on something so it worked out. I walked back out and saw Kira, "you must be Ally! My dad's told me so many good things about you!" Kira said giving me a bone crushing hug. "Thanks! I'm so glad I get to finally meet you!" I said, what was I thinking Kira is so sweet. "Hey babe come here!" Kira said, a tall man walked in, brown hair and brown eyes. "Guys this is my finace Elliot!" Kira said kissing him on the check. "Elliot!" I said almost dropping there gift. "Ally?" Elliot said.

Austin's P.O.V

It's great seeing Kira again, I'm glad she's FINALLY moved on. I then heard Ally say "Elliot?" I whipped my head around. Wait Elliot? The one who she was talking about. I walked to them and I saw Elliot checking my Ally out. Did I just call her my Ally? Oh well whatever, back off dude! I wrapped my arms around Ally's waist and saw her smile. "Hey Elliot I'm Austin" I said reaching my hand out, Elliot took it and we shook hands. "Well congrats to the two of you" I said smiling at them. "Austin! I haven't seen you in forever" Kira said pulling me into one of her bone crushing hugs. "Yeah" I squeaked. We all sat at the table and ate. Kira and Elliot told us about their cruise and how he proposed to her. "Sorry to ask but are you two a thing?" Kira asking pointing her fork at the two of us. "Oh um yeah, we're dating" I said smiling and I saw Ally's cheeks turn red. "Aw well that's cute!" Kira said smiling, a bit too happy may I add. "Yeah, so are you two gonna come to our concert tonight?" Trish asked. "Yes! We can't wait!" Kira said gripping Elliot's arm. We finished our food and I helped clean up and I saw Kira, Ally, and Trish walk out so it was just me, Elliot and Dez left. I decided to speak up "hey man, just saying try to keep your eye's on your own girl" I said looking Elliot dead in the eye. "Sorry man I won't, it's just I've haven't seen Ally and she got so hot" Elliot said, I stiffened right as he said that. "Ally may be hot but she is also beautiful and she is also my girlfriend." I said grabbing his shirt. "Hold up Austin come on" Dez said pulling me away. "I'm sorry Austin, I promise I won't let it happen" Elliot said throwing his arms up in surrender. "Just don't lose her ok? She's too special to get hurt" Elliot said. "I would be crazy to leave Ally" I said and I meant it. The only way that we would break-up would be if she left me, which I hope never happens. We talked and then we told them about the whole Dallas suspicion, "why would it be Dallas?" Kira asked. "I thought he loved her?" Kira said. I cringed at this I felt Ally intertwine her hand with mine. "Well they're love and then they're crazy love" Trish said, "and Dallas is the crazy kind of love" she finished. "Oh wow, well he sounds a bit odd" Elliot said. We talked about it for a little bit then we got ready for the concert. I was practicing our duet with Ally, I'm singing superhero and we're doing the same dance. We were making out when Ally's phone buzzed. Stupid phone. "I'll be right back" Ally whispered against my lips. She grabbed her phone then went pale and dropped it. I ran over to her, "ally? What is it?" I asked concerned. Ally pointed to her phone. I grabbed it and it read.

_Hey baby- I know I screwed up last time, but I'm coming to see you again. I can't wait to see you. I love you_

_Dallas xxx_

I grabbed Ally hugged her tightly. She cried into my shoulder. "I'm not leaving you at all tonight" I said protectively. "Thank you. I just don't want you to get hurt" Ally said softly. "Ally I'm a tough guy remember? It's you I'm worried about" I said looking down at her. I stared down at her, the love of my life. "I love you, you know that?" I said nervously. There was a pause, good job Moon. You just ruined everything. Then I felt a pair of a lips against mine. It was soft and Ally soon pulled away. "I love you too" Ally said then hugging me again. All I could do was smile like an idiot. I was never going to lose her.

Ally's P.O.V

It was six fifty-eight. Two minutes before show time. Wow this has been a crazy day, Kira and Elliot show up. May I repeat Elliot! But everything is all good. Dallas is here but Austin has refused to leave my side or else have someone else with me. Then Austin told me that he loves me. I feel like the happiest girl in the world. Austin Moon loves me. And I love him back and possibly a bit more. I don't even know how I deserve him? I mean I'm me, and Austin is a pop-star every girl on the planet swoons over him. Why me? Before I could think much more it was showtime. We opened with 'Billion Hits' and danced for ten more songs. The duet came and I couldn't help but smile the entire time. I wasn't scared for Austin to drop me. I knew he would catch me. At the end I gave him a passionate kiss. Austin kissed me and I smiled and then broke it knowing there was all of Australia was watching us. We did the same finale and then I walked off with Austin. "That was amazing guys!" Trish said hugging us both. "Thanks!" I said. "Wait here Ally, I have something for you in my room, Trish stay with her" Austin said giving me a quick peck then running off. I smiled at him, he was so sweet. I talked with Trish and soon began to realized he was taking a bit too long. I walked with Trish down to his dressing room and opened the door. I gasped. It felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and shot it over and over. There was Austin kissing Cassidy.

Stranger's P.O.V

Finally, everything is going wrong for these two. Everything is going perfectly. As soon as poor Ally thought she could trust little Austin BAM! Here comes trouble that I sent. Everything is working perfectly. Oh how I love being evil.

**Oh no! Will it work out for Austin and Ally!? Whats going to happen!? Go ahead go to the next chapter to find out! :) Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16-Can we fix this?

**Here it is! I'll not say much so you guys can get reading! Sorry it's a bit short but I hope you like it! **

Ally's P.O.V

I saw Austin look at me and say "Ally!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I ran. I don't care where I just couldn't be there. I then ran into someone. I looked up and saw it was Dallas. "Ally? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Dallas asked me. I didn't want to see him. "Dallas please" I said, crying. "Just come here ok" Dallas said wrapping his arms around me. Even though I didn't love this, I cried into his chest. I heard footsteps running down the hall. Before I could turn around I felt a pair of lips on mine. Dallas. What is happening? "Ally I-" I turned around and saw Austin looking at me then Dallas, Dallas wrapped his arm around me. I didn't love this but Austin had hurt me. I felt sorry all the sudden. Austin had a little box in his hand and a rose, his eyes were watering. "Austin leave. You've hurt her enough" Dallas said. I wanted to say anything, anything. But my lips were sealed shut. "Ally please" Austin said he was now crying. "Please" Austin said walking towards me. I wanted to give him a chance, I wanted to but I couldn't. He hurt me. I loved him. Or do I still love him? I don't know I'm so confused right now, I just shook my head. And saw Austin drop his head and walked away. I then wanted to chase after him. "Ally. Don't he hurt you" Dallas said. I nodded and said "can I stay with yyou toonightt? I just don't want to go back there tonight" I said. Dallas nodded and said "I'll be in the car" Dallas said. I nodded and saw Trish walking over to me and said "oh honey, I think this is all just a mistake" Trish said rubbing circles around my back and hugged me. "Ally?" I heard Kira say and she gave me a hug. "What are you going to do?" Kira asked me. "Wwwell I'm stayying with Dddallas" I said, Trish looked at me like I'm crazy. "I think that's a good idea" Kira said. Trish looked at her stunned. "Are you crazy!?" Trish excalmed. "No! I mean Dallas really loves Ally and everyone deserves a second chance" Kira said, "but she already gave him one" Trish argued. "Does everyone count Austin?" I asked. "I don't know just think about it for a night or so, come back here tomorrow though. You won't have to see Austin but we need you for back-up. Someone else can be his partner" Trish said. I nodded at them and walked out. On my way out. I heard someone down the hall I saw Austin there. He punched a wall, over and over again. "God you're such an idiot!" Austin yelled at himself. This made me cry even more. I saw him kneel down against the wall and began to cry. I ran out into the parking lot and got in with Dallas. Dallas put his hand in mine, there were no sparks. Nothing. With Austin, each time I was with him I felt an entire firework show each time I touched him. I sighed and fell asleep only to have Austin on my mind.

Austin's P.O.V

I never really knew what a broken heart felt like, now I do. We were in the car I just sat there thinking about Ally. God if she could just let me explain! I was getting her a gift that I bought here. It was a silver necklace with a small gold heart on it that had her name on it painted in gold. Once I got there I saw Cassidy was there, I had asked her what was going on. She wouldn't say anything. I heard Ally and Trish coming down the hall so I was about to go when Cassidy grabbed me and kissed me. I had no time to explain. Once I tried to chase after her I saw her and Dallas. That's when my heart broke. She chose him. "Austin it will be ok, all you need to do is explain" Trish said. I had told her everything. I can't believe she is going to be with that monster tonight. "What if she hates me?" I asked tears still coming down. I know guys aren't suppose to cry but when it comes to Ally, she is everything to me. Now she's gone what am I? "She won't. She just needs time to deal, Ally know deep inside she knows she belongs with you" Trish said. "Thanks, I just hope she isn't gone" I said. We got home. I didn't get a blink of sleep that night. I was only thinking about Ally and how I need to fix this. I then inspiration for a song. I turned the light on. It was four in the morning but I didn't care. I grabbed some paper and a pen and began to write.

***that morning***

I felt horrible. I haven't slept in twenty four hours. But I can't sleep. "Austin? You ok?" Dez asked me handing me my fifth cup of coffee. They weren't doing me any good but I liked to image they did. "So we are going to the stadium now so um,let's go" Trish said quietly. I could tell she missed having Ally here. She brought some sort of joy glow here, made us all better. I quickly brushed my teeth I looked in the mirror. I looked absolutely horrible. I had dark circles under my eyes and blood shot eyes. We got in the car and as we pulled up I thought to myself, well here goes nothing.

Trish' P.O.V

Ugh. Cassidy! She is horrible she just completely ruined everything! I need to talk to Ally. She has to talk to Austin. He won't eat, won't sleep and kept punching walls. We walked in and I walked Austin over to his stadium since he looked like he was about to fall over. On our way we saw Ally. Austin perked up and then walked into a wall. "Austin!" Ally yelled, but then looked away and quickly walked away. "I've lost her haven't I Trish?" Austin asked me. He looked like a puppy dumped out into the rain. "No Austin you haven't" I said as I walked him into his room. I then ran down the hall to find Ally. I saw her, "ALLY MARIE DAWSON GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Causing her to jump. Ally walked over to me. "Is Austin ok? He looked horrible" Ally said as she began to chew her hair. "No he isn't he lost the only girl he's ever loved, for god's sake Ally!" I said in frustration. "Oh god. I don't know what to do ok?" Ally said. "Well I'll tell you what I want and need you to do. Go talk to him right now. Cassidy forced a kiss on him that's the only reason why" I said. "Really? Dallas used that excuse on me before" Ally said. "NO! This is Austin we are talking about not Dallas!" I said.

Ally's P.O.V

I guess Trish is right I mean I guess I should go talk to Austin everyone deserves a second chance. "Can you tell the dance instructors that I'm going to be late" I asked Trish, she smiled and said "of course. But you're not performing, I told them you had a rough night" Trish said. I smiled at her and walked down to the room Austin was practicing in. I then saw a black female figure slowly trying to creep in. No. They are not getting away. "HEY YOU!" I yelled. The figure turned around and began to run. I chased after her. I ran past Austin's door and heard him say "Ally?" I was so close. She is fast for a girl in heels. Then she turned the corner so did I. Then she was gone. "NO!" I yelled. "NO! NO! NO!" I yelled. I kicked the wall. Ow. I really shouldn't of done that. "Ow!" I said grabbing my foot. "Ally! Are you ok?" I heard Austin yell running down the hall towards me. "I really shouldn't of kicked that wall" I said half laughing rubbing my foot. "I'm sorry, you were so close" Austin said. "I know, I get your frustration now" I said. We then say a note drop from the ceiling. Austin grabbed the note and put it in front of us so we both could read it. It said

So close yet so far my darlings

-Your worst nightmare

I gasped at this. Whoever this was they are very smart. "Um Ally can I talk to you please?" Austin asked me. "Yes, we have a lot to talk about" I said as we walked back to the practice room. Everyone deserves a second chance right?

_Little did they know they were being watched._

Stranger's P.O.V

NO! This isn't how it's suppose to go. Calm down. It's ok, everyone has their job and everything is going to work out, and who know's maybe Austin will have a little accident who knows? MWAHAHA

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Hope you guys liked it! Like I said before I will try my hardest to update! Have an amazing week! Please review:))**

**ALSSOOO PLEASE READ! if you guys also love Austin and Ally, friday is the last day of filming season three and possible ever! So please let's make sure there is a forth season! Do this anywhere were you can hanstage. Do this please #NoWayWeCanMakeItWithoutAustinAndAlly **


	17. Chapter 17-Can we try one more time?

**hey there! So i got amazing news! I have no school tomorrow cause it's too cold :)so guess who stayed up all night writing a chapter! It's midnight so I don't know if this is any good but I think you guys will like this! Anywho please review!**

Austin's P.O.V

Ok deep breaths Austin, you can do this. No biggie just winning back the girl of your dreams in one talk. No biggie. NOT. We walked into the practice room and I sat down. "Ok before you speak can I just tell you what happened?" I asked Ally she nodded. I told her everything about Cassidy and by the end I was afraid to look up at her. Ally spoke up, "um what were you going to give me?" Ally said. I smiled maybe this would make her forgive me a bit more. I walked over to my bag, I grabbed the box that had the necklace in it, it had a small dent in it. I also took the rose which I put the end in a bag of water. It was slowly dying but I was determined to keep it alive. "Austin?" Ally said laughing a little, "why is the rose in a bag?" Ally asked. "Well I wasn't going to let it's beauty die on me, just like how I'm not letting us die" I said with confidence. Ally looked at me in a bit of shock, then she asked me "why is the box dented?" I laughed nervously. "Ok well you see when I saw you leave, it crushed me. I felt like I was dying I threw the rose and the box. But then the necklace fell out so I had to search for that, I then thought I lost it so I punched a few walls" I said then Ally cut in and took my hands. "Austin, I never meant to cause you harm to yourself, punching walls isn't going to fix everything. Here how about you help me put it on" Ally said taking the necklace looking it over then giving it to me. Ally took her hair in one hand and put it over her shoulder. Deep breath Moon. I laided the necklace on her chest and I did the little chain, Ally looked up at me and I was looking down at her. Her eyes were full and looking at me with questioning and want. She started to lean in and then so did I when WHACK! I was knocked to the ground. Ow! My jaw! "DALLAS!" Ally yelled at him then ran over to me then Dallas scooped her up. "No Ally! He is just making you fall for him again!" Dallas said I began to get up when Dallas kicked me to the ground. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Ally yelled. "Ally just go with him, I'll (cough) see you (cough) after the concert. you'll be sitting (cough) with Dez ok?" I said weakly. I knew if Ally tried to fight him off she would just get hurt. And if Ally got hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself. "Ohh-ok" Ally said as Dallas brought her out. All the pain I was holding inside I let out. I heard Trish's heels running down the halls she saw me and ran over to me. "Austin! Are you ok? What is Dallas doing with Ally? Are you two all good?" Trish asked me as she walked me over to a table. "I'm fine, get security to get Dallas out of here ok? I need to get ready for my performance, I have something that I wrote" I said. Trish gasped "Austin that's amazing! Ok I'll go get security and get Ally, I'm getting Dez down here with a first aide kit, show's in thirty minutes oh god! I've gotta go!" Trish yelled running out of the room. I laughed at my friend. I waited around for about five minutes and then I saw Dez running with a first aid kit. "Ok buddy you're going to make it out alive" Dez said frantically. I laughed at Dez "it's fine Dez! I just need a few bandages" I said. Dez bandaged me up and I made my way over to stage. Ok show time. This was the last show in Australia, next week we would spend about three days jumping from various islands and then we decided to skip the first part of the U.S since there was a glitch on the computer system and it crashed. So no one could get tickets so we're going straight back to Miami. "Give it up for Austin MOOON!" Jimmy yelled. I ran out and sang about ten songs, it was the time period for the duet, but I wasn't doing a duet. I was singing a solo. I wrote my first song ever last night thinking about Ally. I walked out with a guitar and there was a band behind me the stage was covered in hanging lightbulbs. I sat down on the chair and took a deep breath. "Hey Aussie! How are you all?" I said, for about ten seconds they all cheered. "Well that's good! I know right about now I'm suppose to my duet performance with my amazing dance partner Ally Dawson. But instead she is in crowd right as we speak. So I know that life is short and you should say things while you still can so I will, Ally Dawson I am completely utterly in love with you. And the thing that I don't like, I love them. I love the way you laugh the way you talk, the way you dance and just you. I'm pretty sure you love me too so I wrote this song for you. Now I know thee Austin Moon writing his own song? Well with the right amount of inspiration it just kind of came out of me. So for the fans I hope you guys like it and to Ally, I hope you like it too."I said before picking up my guitar, I could see Ally, I placed her right where I can see her. Her mouth was open, in shock. You can do this.

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I saw Ally begin to tear up, which made me even more nervous

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without...you

**David Guetta ft. Usher**

I finished and looked up and saw Ally was gone. Oh god, she ran away I scared her off. Then the crowds cheers got louder and louder. What did I do? I mean I was good-then I tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts I turned around and it felt like all the weight was lifted off my shoulders. Ally stood before me. Her eyes sparkles and there were tears down her cheeks. I whipped one away, I heard the crowd yell kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ally took my neck with her hands and connected her lips with mine, I felt fireworks. I didn't want this moment to end. Ally pulled away and I yelled into the microphone. "Thank you Australia! I love you all!" I said as soon as we walked off stage Trish said "OK SO YOU TWO ARE OK NOW RIGHT?!" Trish said. I looked at Ally, I wanted it to be ok I just didn't know if Ally thought it was. "Yes, we're ok" Ally said grabbing my hand. I felt so happy right now you have no idea. I smiled a stupid grin and Ally just laughed. "Come on weirdo let's go" Ally said taking my hand. "Hey guys!" Elliot and Kira said coming towards us. "Are you two back together?" Kira asked, "yes, thankfully or else I would go crazy" I said with a smile.

Ally's P.O.V

We got in the car and drove back, Kira and Elliot left and I was in my room when I got a text, I ignored it because I was changing then Austin ran in my room. "Austin!" I said covering myself. Even though I was just in a bra I was still self-conscious. "Sorry Ally, number one you have nothing to worry about your gorgeous just the way you are and number two look at this text!" Austin said covering his eyes as I out a baggity shirt on that covered my short shorts. I read it and it said

_To:Austin_

_Break it off with Ally or else she's going to get hurt_

-Your worst nightmare

I then looked at my phone it read:

_To Ally: _

_Break it off with Austin or else he'll get hurt_

-_You worst nightmare_

"Ally I don't want to get you hurt" Austin said. "Me neither" I said, I walked over to Austin who was sitting on my bed I curled up into his chest and thought. "Wait I have it! We need to pretend that we are broken up! I can just say for publicity I kissed you cause they said it boasted your fan base. But in secret we're still together! We'll only tell Trish and Dez our plan, then everyone else will know the false story" I said smiling at my plan. "That might actually work Ally" Austin said smiling. He then got up and picked me up and spun me around and said "you're a genius Ally!" Austin said. I laughed at him, "shh don't wake Trish and Dez" I said. Then Austin dropped us on the bed, I then noticed how close we were. That sudden urge of want came crawling back and no use fighting it. "Remember last time we like this, but we had to stop?" I asked tracing my fingers down Austin's chest. "Um, uh, yess" Austin said nervously. "I think we can take off were we left off don't you think?" I asked Austin looking up at him innocently. I noticed his eyes had darkened and his eyes were now full with lust. "Yes, yes we should" Austin said.

**NOW! Heads up! This isn't M material but it's a strong T so if this makes you any bit uncomfortable you don't' have to read it, just scroll down until you see some more bold and the story will continue on. So sorry to stop the story I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable!**

I smiled and Austin crashed his lips with mine, I moaned and Austin led his tongue into my mouth and then out I wanted him. Now. Austin began to kiss and lick my neck "Austin" I moaned. I felt up and down the buttons up and down his shirt. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine I missed them too much. I started to rip the bottoms off Austin's shirt. Oh well it looks like a nice shirt. "Someone's desperate" Austin said, I laughed at him and I whispered in his ear as seductively as possible. I guess it worked cause I felt Austin harden underneath me I smiled at the effect I had on him. we continued kissing and I pulled Austin shirt off and kissed his chest and nibbling at his abs. Austin moaned and I began to undo his belt furiously I pulled his pants down so he was just in his pink boxers. Austin brought me back up to his level, Austin took my legs and wrapped them around him and kissed me passionately. We broke for a second and Austin said "now ms. Dawson. This is not fair, I'm almost naked while you still covered" Austin said against my neck, I struggled to speak "well (gulp) why don't you (breath) fix tthat" I said as Austin came back up to my mouth. I raised my arms so Austin could take my shirt off, Austin looked at me in awe, I suddenly felt very very self conscious, "don't worry Ally you're the most beautiful girl in the world, no need to feel self conscious" Austin said sweetly. I smiled at his sweetness. I kissed him hard my haves weaving through his hair and Austin's grip on my got tighter, We were on the bed and I was on top so Austin was on bottom. As soon as Austin took of my shorts he flipped us over not breaking the kiss whatsoever. "Let's have some fun now" Austin said I smiled and nodded. Soon every piece of clothing was off and it was just our two bodies skin against skin. There were many moans and other noises that came out of that room that night. So let's just say that the rest of the night was history wrought remembering.

**All done!**

I woke up to feel Austin's warm hands wrapped around me. I smiled at memories of last night coming back to me. I snuggled into his bare chest and thought to myself that everything might turn out alright. Because for the first time in forever we are one step ahead of who ever this person is.

Stranger's P.O.V

Ok well let's just hope Austin and Ally listened to me or else things are going to get very ugly. Little do they know that I have eyes everywhere I see all. And oh goodness if they think I do this all by myself, ha I wish. Nope. Your wrong but everything will soon revealed itself all in good time.

**Ta daa? SO I hope you guys liked it! Please review! And don't forget to show how much you want a season four! Well I mean if you want to, I'm not forcing anyone...anyway! I hope you liked it and I'll try my hardest to update ASAP! Sleep well!**


	18. Chapter 18-Don't worry I'm a tough guy

**SOO SOOO SOO SOO SOOrRRYY! I know it took me awhile to update! so sorry! Here! I hope you like it! Please review!**

Austin's P.O.V

Ugh. I have to pretend that I'm without Ally. I can't hold her or kiss her in public. I really need to figure out who this person is. But forget about that for now, I looked down at the amazing girl next to me. I smiled at memories from last night. I wrapped my arm around Ally pulled closer to me. "Austin" Ally whispered. "Uhmm" I said snuggling with her. "We need to get up before Trish or Dez-" Ally began but then we heard the door open. "Hey Ally have you seen, AHH! I need to really work on my timing" Trish said covering her eyes and bumping into Dez, "so that's what all the noise was last night!" Dez said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes at Dez and said "well Ally and I want to talk to you guys, but with clothing on" I said hoping they'd catch my hint. They didn't. "What Austin means is, get out so we can get changed!" Ally said. "Ohhh" Dez and Trish said at the same time. They both rushed out and I laughed at them. Ally began to get up when I grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "Just because we have to get dressed doesn't mean we have to right now" I whispered, "Austinnn as much as I would love to. We can't come on" Ally said grabbing my arm. We changed into our regular cloths. We walked out and saw Trish and Dez fighting, "tell me now Trish! What happened to the rest of my gingerbread family?" Dez said. Trish just rolled her eyes "I ate them doofus!" Trish said. "GASP!" Dez said. "Um guys?" Ally said raising her eyebrow. "Um, so what did you guys want to talk about?" Trish said. "Ok well we have to keep this very low key ok?" Ally said, I could tell she wa nervous. I rubbed her back and she continued "well ok we got this note (shows them the note) and we can't not be with each other. So here's the plan. We are going to say that all of this was for Austin's popularity and that the get back together was staged. So whoever this person is they won't figure it out, but in private we will stay together" Ally said. "Wow, it's a good plan but you two need to be very careful" Trish said. "I know" I said. We all walked out and went down to the airport we were headed down for my two nights in Hawaii and all of the individual islands. We told Jimmy the news and while on the plane he told everyone. "Hey Austin come check this out" Ally said showing me her laptop. There was an article "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. A fling? Are they still a thing? Or was it all just an act?" I rolled my eyes. "Well it worked!" I said. "Yeah so hopefully they'll soon back off" Ally said. "But I'm glad that I'm with you" I said planting a kiss on her head. "Aww you two are soo cute" Trish said. I laughed at her and enjoyed the rest of the ride. We landed and got off the plane. "Ally, Austin!" I saw Kira and Elliot ran over to us. "Hey guys!" I said, "austin! Arm!" Ally whisper shouted. I looked and saw my arm was still on her waist, I quickly moved it away. "Hey sorry I heard you two break up" Kira said with a bit of a smile. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. "Oh I um, I'm just happy to be in florida" Kira said. "Um ok?" I said. "So do you guys want to go swimming? Austin's concert is tomorrow so we have the entire day!" Trish said. "Sure! Why not?" I said, we all made our way to the house and got in our swim gear. I walked out and saw Ally talking to Trish, she was wearing a yellow bikini that showed off her fine legs. All and all I had some issues keeping my eyes on her face, or anything in general. "Dude, you're staring" Dez said nudging me. Apparently Ally noticed too, because she was soon a deep shade of red. "Come on guys! Let's go jet skiing!" Elliot said. There were three jet skis on the beach. One was green and Kira and Elliot took that one, one was purple Trish and Dez took that one. So there was just a red one left for Ally and I. "Come on Als" I said grabbing her hand and leading her over. "Austin you sure this is safe?" Ally asked putting her life-jacket on. I clicked mine on and I took the front so Ally wrapped her arms around my waist. "Let's race! To the rock and back!" Elliot yelled, we all started our engines and then took off. "Austin!" Ally laughed as I swirled us around and went faster and faster. We were almost at the rock when I saw a huge wave come near us, and then I saw behind the rock there was someone else. My blood went cold. "Guys! Watch out!" Dez yelled, we were all going too fast to stop. I knew the wave was going to knock one of us over and there was no way I was going to let that happen to Ally especially with that creep over there. "Ally hold onto me tight ok?" I said. Ally nodded and I watched the wave come over us. I knew that I was a decent swimmer so this wouldn't be too bad. The wave came crashing down. As soon as it hit us I felt us go underwater, Ally still held onto me. We were sinking. I looked over at Ally who began to struggle to go up over all the waves. I grabbed her and the jet-ski (everything underwater is a lot lighter) and pulled them up. I gasped for air. "Austin!" Ally yelled trying to grab me. "Ally! Get on the jet-ski now!" I yelled then the waves began to pick up. "Ally!" Trish yelled, "you guys alright?" Trish asked sitting with Dez, Elliot and Kira. "Yeah I'm-" I began but then another wave came crashing over. Pushing me closer and closer to the rock, and further and further away from Ally. "Austin!" Ally yelled. I tried to swim to her when I then felt a hand bring me head back down. What the hell? I struggled trying to fight the arm. It wouldn't budge. I felt my lungs called for air. I was a musician so I could last a bit longer than most, but not a ton. I was now desperate for air. The water around me began to fade. I felt my body moving still a strong hand move me. Just a bit of air. Then I felt my head thrown against the rock. The hand left and I let out a gasp of pain. Water filled my lungs, shutting me down. Soon everything back came black.

Ally's P.O.V

How do you start this damn thing?! I tried starting the jet-ski it wasn't working. I looked for Austin then another huge wave crashed over sending me over to where Dez and Trish was. The waves were crazed for a little bit, no sign of Austin. "AUSTIN!" I yelled. Over and over again. "Ally here let me get on and we'll go find him, I um bet he just went under the rock to get away from the waves" Dez said getting on. I could tell her was nervous too. We drove over to where we were last. Why was I so dumb to let Austin go off by himself? If he is. Oh god I couldn't live with myself. "Austin!" I yelled. We drove over near the huge rock. I then saw a bit of blonde hair against the edge of the rock. Joy filled me, he was ok! Dez was right! "Austin!" Dez yelled driving over to him. As we got closer, his body looked to weak, his limbs moved to well with the waves. "Austin are you-" Dez began but stopped and gasped. My face turned pale. There Austin was unconscious, a cut on his head and he was almost pale. "Dez!" I yelled. "We're coming!" Dez said, he came by Austin and picked him up, he looked so weak. "Here make sure he doesn't fall off, we need to get him to shoar and fast." Dez said driving off. I cupped Austin's face in mine tears going down my face. "You're going to be ok" I said. We passed Trish who started to drive along with us, "start giving him CPR" Trish yelled, I nodded and placed my lips to his and began giving him long breaths, "one, two, three" I said. Over and over again until we got to shore. "Ally! Dez! Trish! Austin?" Kira yelled at us from the beach. How did they get there? "Guys get help! Austin's hurt!" Trish yelled. Elliot took off towards where we rented the jet-skis. I continued to do CPR. "By the time they get here Austin will be gone" Kira said. "No!" I said snapping at her. "he's(one) going to be (two) fine (three) " I said then placing my lips back to his. Then I felt his almost dead lips have life in them again. I looked at Austin who squinted then looked at me. "Why does this keep happening to us?" Austin said with a smile, and then coughing up some water. "Well at that matter is that your ok" I said, Austin smiled at me and then some people came and brought him to get checked up on. We waited on the beach, "so Kira how did you and Elliot get her so fast?" Trish asked Kira, I was thinking the same thing. "Well you see, when that massive wave hit, it pushed Elliot and I back to shore and so we waited for you guys cause it would of been too difficult for us to come to you, since it was so rough out there" Kira said. "How come I didn't see you?" Trish asked. "I don't know the waves?" Kira said shrugging. Just before I was going to say something Dez came out and said "Ok well the cut isn't bad. Austin said someone kept him under, (gasp) so they're trying to figure out who it was, but Austin should be out soon. He told us go to the house he'll just met us there" Dez said, "oh ok" I said, I was a bit disappointed I couldn't see Austin, but he does need to rest. We headed home I began to think about who this person is. "Ally? You ok? You've been in the car for five minutes, and we got here five minutes ago" Trish said. "Oh um yeah I was just thinking" I said getting out of the car. "About what?" Trish asked as we walked inside. "Well just everything, I'm not resting until I figured out who is doing this" I said, "ok missy, here is some pizza Kira got" Trish said handing me a piece of pizza, "thanks" I said. I went in my bedroom and got dressed into a long light pink summer dress. I wrote down some possibly lyrics,

Let the storm rage on

the cold never bothered me anyway.

**I think we all know this but Let it go! **

I then heard the door open and I turned to see Austin walk into my room, I ran up to him and gave him a gentle hug, "hey there" Austin said into my hair, "I'm so glad that you're ok" I said. We walked over to my bed. "Do you have any idea who did this all to you?" I asked. "Nope, I've been thinking a lot about it though" Austin said with a yawn. "Hey go to bed, you've had a hard day" I said grabbing the covers and tucking him in. "No the hardest day for me had to be the day when you stopped talking to me" Austin said, I smiled at him and said "well that was mine too" I said giving him a quick peck before Austin passed out for the night. I smiled at him, I really do love him. I began thinking and writing. I wrote down all the times we saw the person or got notes or anything. I then wrote down what happened and who we were with at the time. Everything then clicked all at once, I looked at the clock 11:11. When magic's suppose to happen. I got out of my chair. Ran my hands through my hair, what? HOW? WHAT! I yelled all these questions in my head. I sat down next to Austin, I was about to tell him my news. When I saw him, I have to be careful with this information. I mean look at what they've done to Austin, almost killing them twice! I can't tell them right away, the timing needs to be perfect, everything does for this to work. But as I know in the world I live in nothing is perfect so I'll have to do the best I can, because the one I love the most could suffer the consequences if I don't. Because I know who our worst nightmare is.

**Smart Ally! She figured it out! WHO? Does she know it all or just a little? who knows!? I hope you guys liked it! poor Austin's been thrown around! Review! Also congrats guys on friday we trended WORLD WIDE! I also loved the photos and videos they posted from the party! SOO MUCH RAURA! Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I'm going to update soon! Don't worry this story still has more chapters left to it! **


	19. Chapter 19-Be careful

**Hey! So here is the next chapter! I'm going to have a few flashbacks, because these are going to be very important to the story :) Anyway I hope you guys like it and review! Enjoy! **

Austin's P.O.V

Well I'm performing tonight! I still have no idea who put me underwater. Ally's been acting a bit off I guess you could say? I wonder why, we were clearing the dishes. "Hey Ally can I talk to you?" I asked Ally as I put away the final dish. "Um, yeah sure" Ally said wiping her hands on her pants and walking into my room, "ok you've been seeming I don't know a bit off? Are you ok?" I asked her, I was really worried. "WHAATTTT yeah I'm totally fine! I've just um, been a bit homesick! Yeah! Cause we've been away from six months now and I mean I just miss home a bit that's all" Ally said, hmm seems a bit fishy but I'll let it slide. "Well we'll be back home by the end of next week, but trust me missy they're no way you're getting rid of me" I said with a smile. Ally laughed and said "I wouldn't plan of it" and she wrapped her arm around neck and kissed me. I quickly responded wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her even closer. I kissed her back backing Ally into the wall. She gasped so I took the chance to slip my tongue inside her mouth, swirling around I heard Ally moan which made me smile. "Austinn" Ally said playing with my hair, I placed little kisses up and down her neck. Then I heard Trish yell, "AUSTIN ALLY! KIRA AND ELLIOT ARE HERE!" And with that Ally quickly pushed me away, I mean I get that we're suppose to act like we aren't together but still so quickly? "Aww" I said opening the door, "we can never be too careful" Ally said walking out. We walked out and said hello to Kira and Elliot, "let's go onto the porch I made some sandwiches" Trish said, we all walked out. "So how did you and Austin meet?" Ally asked, I groaned. "Umm, we don't really-" I began to say, "no I want to tell her!" Kira said happily. I remember back to when I met Kira,

_Flashback_

_It was late and we were working on Don't Look down. It was midnight. "Ugh come on Kira let's go to bed! It's late and I'm tired" I whined. "Austin! We need to finished this! Come on one more time" Kira said, we were in the recording studio. We sang it one more time, it was pretty good, except Kira kept looking at me. Now don't get me wrong Kira she's a great friend. Friend. Only friend, I just don't like her in that way. "Nice job you two! You can head out!" Rob said. "Thanks!" I said as we walked out. "Man I'm so tired" Kira said leaning on me. I laughed and rolled my eyes, "come on sleepy head!" I said getting in the car. I drove her to her house and walked her to the door. "I had a great time tonight Austin" Kira said fluttering her eyelashes. "Um ok? This wasn't a date or anything,we were only recording" I said nervously. I started to back up a little. "But we could go out maybe?" Kira asked. Oh no. "I'm so sorry Kira but I just don't like you in that way. I like you as a friend and we are great friends! But just friends" I said "and I really don't want to hurt you, I don't know if I already have but if I have I'm so sorry" I said. Kira's face turned from happy to angry, to I'm going to kill you angry to calm. Calm? "Oh ok! Well I'll see you around Austin!" Kira said smiling. Then she slammed the door in my face. Ok? Is she mad or not? I walked away seeing another car pull up as I walked over to mine. But after that night Kira stopped working with me and met Elliot._

_Flashback over_

"Well you see my dad wanted me to get into the music business. So he paired me with Austin and then things got a bit complicated (no you just stopped working with me) and I stopped and met this amazing guy right here" Kira said patting Elliot who smiled and kissed Kira on the check. "Hey Ally is an amazing songwriter and singer! I should talk to Jimmy!" Trish said smiling. Ally laughed and said "I'm not that good Trish" I rolled my eyes and said "Ally your amazing, probably the best I've ever seen" I said, Ally then blushed and Elliot then rolled his eyes. "Well I still have a bit of stage fright so" Ally said. "You could perform with Austin tonight! That might break it! Face your fears!" Dez said smiling. "That might actually work!" Ally said with a smile. "Well as much fun as this is, we've gotta go so we'll see you guys tonight!" Elliot said. We waved our goodbyes and as soon as they left Trish said "thank god they're gone!" Trish said.

Ally's P.O.V

"I guess so" I said, "wait Ally how do you and Elliot even know each other?" Dez asked me. Oh noo. "Well um.."

_Flashback_

_"You ready for our first day of highschool?" Elliot asked me. We walked up to school. "I guess so!" I said with a smile. We were almost there when Elliot stopped me. "Um why did we stop?" I asked. Elliot looked a bit nervous, "well um Ally were best friends right?" Elliot asked, I nodded my head. "Well I know we 'dated' in second grade but you don't count that. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Elliot asked me. What do I say? I don't like him like that, just let him down nice and eas "sure I'll go out with you" I said. What! What was that!? You were suppose to say no! "That's amazing Ally!" Elliot said then kissing me. I didn't know how to even respond to this. Elliot pulled away and said "well I'm gonna head to my first class see you at lunch babe" Elliot said walking away. I sighed and went to my next classes._

_Flashback over_

"you see we dated for half the year in ninth grade" I began. "Oh god, I remember that" Trish said burying her head in her hands. "Wait how come I never knew about this?" Austin asked. "Well I just really wanted to put that part of my life behind me" I said. "Well continue your story!" Dez said with a bowl of popcorn, wait what? "Ok well we dated and the thing was I thought I would maybe fall for him, but in the end he just became annoying and wanted things that I didn't. In the end of freshman year I ended it with him, I didn't want to hurt our friendship but I did. Elliot went on about how he would never be rejected and how our friendship was over. By the beginning of sophomore year he told me everything was cool, but stopped talking to me. So that's how was know each other" I said. Trish just looked annoyed with the story, Dez was eating popcorn and Austin looked mad. I walked over to him and rubbed circles around his back, "hey it's fine he's out of the picture because I have you" I said. Austin smiled at me. I then thought back to this moring, I need to be more careful I thought to myself. "Let's work on something for you to sing tonight" Austin said as we walked back out to the porch. I grabbed my song book. After about two hours of laughter, writing and kissing we finally had a song. "Hey guy's we need to go!" Trish yelled grabbing everything for tonight. "Ok!" I yelled as Austin and I walked into the car. "So Ally are you excited to sing?" Trish asked me, "well I mean I am a bit nervous, well ok a lot nervous. But it will be ok" I said grabbing Austin's hand with mine. "Yeah remember Ally it was like on the plane, just you and me" Austin said as we all went to our different places. Those words I kept in my head all of pratice, Austin really does make me happy. I had an extra long practice since instead of a dancing duet Austin and I were doing a singing duet. Group practice went extra long, so I ran down the hall when I saw a black figure. Could it be? I knew it! "hey-" then I felt a hand go over my mouth and a robotic voice say, "silly girl, keep quiet or else" and then everything went black.

Austin's P.O.V

I was waiting on Ally, but she was taking a really long time so I went out to look for her. I walked down the hall near Ally's group dance room, when I heard Ally yell, "hey-" then bam. Ally!? "ALLY!" I yelled, I heard footsteps running I turned the corner and saw Ally on the ground and someone running away. I ran over to her. "Ally!" I yelled. I checked for a pulse, ok she is alive just knocked out. I picked her up bridal style and brought her into my room, I set her down on the coach. I saw there was a note on her it said,

_She knows too much._

_-Your worst nightmare_

My blood went cold. So that's why she's been acting all off, she knows something but has to keep quiet! I was about to call Dez and Trish but then I stopped. I'll have to tell them about Ally in private, this person seems to have eyes everywhere. I still have no idea who it is! How did Ally figure it out? I called a parametric in just in case. He was sitting with me waiting for her to wake up. "Austin?" I heard a voice ask, I looked over and saw Ally squinting. I ran over to her "thank god you're ok" I said hugging her tightly. "What happened?" Ally asked. "Well I was looking for you and then I heard your voice so I followed it and found you on the ground" I said, Ally nodded. "Ms. Dawson do you remember who did this to you?" Rocky (the parametric) asked. Ally nodded all the sudden excited "yes! Yes! It was, wait I can't remember!" Ally said panicked, how does she not remember? "What's the matter with her?" I asked Rocky. Rocky looked at Ally and did a few test. Then said "well it seems like have suffer a small amount of amnesia, don't worry it just seems like you just forgot a few random recent things. Don't worry you're memoire will still come back, we just don't know when" Rocky said, we both nodded and I thanked him and he left. "Do you still want to go through the run through for tonight?" I asked her. Ally laughed and said "of course Austin, I'm fine and I really want to do this" Ally said I smiled and we worked on the run through for tonight.

***that night****

I was waiting for the show to start when Trish came by me, "is Ally ok?" She asked. "Yeah, she just has a bit of amnesia, she only forgot a few recent details but they said she'll get her memory back" I said, Trish said then I remember. "Oh also Trish?" I began motioning her to come closer, "Ally knows who our worst nightmare is, or at least a bit but she has now forgotten" I said a bit disappointed. We were so close. "Oh my god! I bet they figured out that she knew! So they made her forget!" Trish said covering her mouth. I was about to respond when I was called on stage. I went through the same procedure, nothing too fancy then the duet came. I saw Ally she looked stunning. She had a purple dress the was flowy and had sparkly jewels on the front, **(same dress as what Laura wore to the Austin and Ally season three wrap party).** I smiled at her and went onto stage first and said "ok so I know most of you are expecting a dance but instead me and Ally are going to sing for you guys. She has never song in front of an audience but I know you guys will love her as much as I do, as friends. (people laugh) so put your hands together for Ally Dawson!" I said clapping as Ally walked onto stage, she looked nervous so I mouthed to her, eyes on me. Ally nodded and we began to sing,

Bold Austin, Italics Ally, both normal

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

_You struggle inside_

_Losing your mind_

_Fighting and trying to be yourself_

_When somebody lets you_

**Out in the cold**

**But no where to go**

**Feeling like no one could understand**

**Then somebody gets you**

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

_Like a chain that never breaks_

Like a truth that never bends

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

It's the feeling that you get

It's the moment that you know

That no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

_You can come to me,_

_Yeah_

I kept my eyes on Ally the entire time, by the end of the song it felt like it was just Ally and I. That's it, then the audience roared in cheer. "ALLY! ALLY!" They cheered, I looked at Ally who was smiling so much and crying a little. I grabbed her into a hug, "they love you" I whispered into her hair, "not as much as I love you" Ally whispered back. I smiled and we walked off of stage. Dez and Trish gave us both hugs, "Ally! You were amazing!" Trish exclaimed. "You rocked it out there!" Dez said with a grin. "You did amazing Ally!" I heard a voice say, I looked and saw it was Kira and Elliot. Ugh. They both gave her hugs and we all went back to our houses. We all changed into our pajamas and sat in the living room. "So Ally do you remember anything?" Trish asked.

Ally's P.O.V

Ugh I know that they're something very,VERY, important that I know. But I can't remember it and it's getting really annoying. "No! I wish I could! I know that I need to know something, but I don't know what it is" I said annoyed. "It's ok Ally, Rocky said your memoire could come back anytime now" Austin said giving me a kiss on my head. I smiled and said "well I hope so" "I do too, because Ally you know who has been doing all of this, or at least a bit. While all of us here are still very confused." Trish said, ugh why can't I remember! I knew who they were and now I don't! Ugh! I started to chew my hair, "oh no Ally don't start chewing your hair again" Trish said beginning to shut off the lights. I felt a pair of arms take my hair out of my mouth. "It's going to be ok Als" Austin said taking my hand as we walked into my room. I got into my bed and Austin kissed the top of my head and began to walk out. Wait no I don't want him to leave! "Wait Austin!" I said, Austin turned around. "Um could you please sleep with me tonight? Just sleep?" I asked. Austin laughed and then said "of course" as he climbed into bed and shut the light off. "Now no funny business young man" I said, Austin laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into my shoulder. "I won't promise" Austin said. Everything was perfect, I knew tomorrow they won't be but right now they are. Just perfect, I only wished that it could stay like this.

Stranger's P.O.V

Well well well, miss Ally's a smart one. She has a part of this figured out. Good thing she was stopped or else this could be even worse. Why can't things just go as planned!? Oh well, everything will soon fall into place and everything will go as planned.

**DUN DUN DUN!...? Ok so I hope you guys liked it! Will Ally's memory come back in time? Or will it be too late? Or will someone else figure it out? Who knows! Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Also princess and prizes is on February 9th! I can't wait! Have an amazing week and I will try to update soon! This story will begin to wrap up but it's not done yet! Still got a bit to go :) anywho please review! **


	20. Chapter 20-It's all coming back

**SO SO SO SOO sorry! I know it took my forever to update! So sorry! I hope you guys like this chapter! Wow number 20! YAY! happy reading :)**

Ally's P.O.V

This is so annoying. All except a few memories are all back. Except for the one I need the most! This is over the top frustrating! It's our last night Hawaii so right now we're about to head out. "Come on guys!" Trish yelled, I swear that girl's going to be an amazing mom, a scary one but an amazing one. "Coming!" The guys yelled finished their breakfast. I laughed at them and waited, suddenly my mind began to remember something! Can this be it! Yes! Yes! No. Nevermind. Ugh! I remembered my audition, not that that wasn't fun but not what I really wanted. "Ally you ok?" Austin said placing his hands on my waist. I laughed at him and said "yeah I'm fine, I just remembered something" I said, Austin suddenly looked very excited. "Sorry, but it was just my audition" I said Austin's face dropped then returned to a smile. "Well that's still good, because that was one of the happiest days of my life" Austin said. "Now why is this?" I asked him tilting my head. "That was the day I met you" Austin said smiling down at me. "Aww" I said then grabbing his neck and bringing his lips to mine. Austin instantly kissed me back. It wasn't a heated kiss but it was soft and passionate. "AHEM!" Trish coughed. We both jumped apart bright red. "Come on lovebirds"Trish said as we all walked into the car. "Ok here's the deal, normal performance but instead of a duet Ally your singing" Trish said. WHAT. I mean I'm over my stage fright and all but still! "Um ok?" I said a bit nervous. "You ok with this Alls?" Austin asked. "Yeah! Totally" I said smiling. We continued the car ride until we got there and went our separate ways. I was walking down to the demo area where they would tell me about my performance when Dez came running besides me. "Um Dez? Why are you here?" I asked. "Austin (breath) wanted (breath) me( breath) ok let me catch my breath. (Breath breath breath breath) Ok! So Austin doesn't want you to walk by yourself so he sent me to go walk with you" Dez said with a smile. Aw how sweet! "Well that's very nice of him but I'll be ok, and we're here anyway" I said, I thanked Dez for walking ten feet with me and walked inside.

Austin's P.O.V

I was in my waiting room waiting for Trish and Dez to come in since they wanted to talk to me. The door busted open with Trish and Dez arguing, "Zebra's are black with white stripes!" Dez said. "No! they're white with black stripes!" Trish yelled. "Um guys?" I said, they kept arguging. "Guys?" I said a bit louder. Nothing, ugh. "HEY!" I yelled, they both stopped and looked at me and Dez said "sorry man. Trish has an idea" "ok, but why isn't Ally here?" I asked I hope it wasn't them giving me an Ally convention or something. "Well I was thinking that we could at least have a shot at trying to figure out who this person is. Why Ally isn't here is because it would make her feel even worse that she doesn't remember. (True very true) and she said she needed to finish up her song for tonight. So come on guys we have an hour let's see what we can think of" Trish said clapping her hands together and we all sat down at a table.

***Hour later***

We need Ally. Put all of our heads together and you get a few ideas but nothing else and a lot of arguing. "Guys our hours up" I groaned. "Well we think that Dallas might have to do with some of this" Trish said, "but that's it" Dez said. "So we still have no idea!" I said with disappointment. I wasn't really worried about myself more Ally, they knocked her out last time, nearly killed her in a car crash and knocked and who knows what would've happened if I wasn't with her while jet-skiing. I mean yeah I was banged up but Ally she's so small and can be hurt a lot easier than me. "Well I'm going to go get ready where's Ally?" I asked Trish. "She's getting ready, oh also Austin you finale concert in Miami is already sold out! We let out the tickets like ten minutes ago!" Trish said giving me a fist bump. Man that's a lot of people! I love the audience and I can't wait to hear Ally, they're going to love her I know it. I got ready and was soon ready to go. I waited where I was suppose to be, I looked for Ally but didn't see her. I was about to look for her when I was called on stage. We started off the concert with Superhero, still no Ally. Where is she?

Ally's P.O.V

I was walking down to my point when someone grabbed me. It was a strong hand, not Austin's. "Hey!" I yelled. I looked and saw a complete dark figure, no they're not winning this time. They had my arms and my mouth. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, so here goes nothing. I need right where (I hope) their balls were. I heard a grunt and their grip on my loosened. I could tell whoever this was, was in pain. Over and over again until the body holding me feel to the ground, "ally" a robotic voice said. "Oh god!" I yelled and ran towards the stage, "security! security! There is someone who attacked me back there! Find them!" I said pointing to where I came from. My breathing was heavy, they were almost done with 'Superhero' I can slip in when they transition to 'Steal your Heart'. While I waited I thought, whoever this was they were our worst nightmare, come on think Ally! Wait I sort of remember taking notes, I'll look for those as soon as we get home! Everyone ran off and got changed so did I and I ran on with them. I danced and saw Austin look back and his face relaxed and he smiled at me, I smiled back. I really do love him, I don't even know what I would do without him. I ran off with everyone, next was my solo. Let me repeat solo. Yes I had gotten over my stage fright, but I'm still nervous! I got on a simple red dress with a gold heart necklace. **(What Ally wore on Campers and Complications, one of my fav episodes**) "Everyone! Instead of me doing a dancing duet with Ally, she will be singing a song she wrote herself. She's someone very special to me and I know you guys are going to love her! Everyone give it up for Ally Dawson!" Austin said looking at me and mouthing "break a leg" and winked at me. I blushed, still everytime he makes me blush. I walked out and the crowd cheered wildly. Wow they already are cheering and I haven't sang yet. Well here goes nothing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the Queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I began quietly, I don't know if I can do this. I looked to the side and saw Austin looking at me, nevermind I can.

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

I walked forward and threw one of my hands in the air. My voice was now loud and strong.

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway.

**SO Ally's been writing parts of this for a while but Let it go-Frozen**

I looked up and there was a moment of complete silence. Oh god. No, no, no! They hated me. I was about to walk off when there was a roar of applause it actually scared me because I jumped at how loud it was. People cheered "ALLY! ALLY! ALLY!" They're yelling my name, mine. Tears began to form in my eyes. Roses were thrown on stage and I saw Austin Trish and Dez run on stage, Austin picked me up and spun me around. The applause kept coming, it didn't stop. I laughed as Austin spun me around and set me down and wrapped me tightly around him. "You were amazing, they love " Austin said into my hair so I could just hear. "Thanks" was all I could say, we pulled away and Dez and Trish hugged me. "Thank you so much Hawaii!" Austin said into the microphone. We all ran off and had a group hug, "Um Ms, Dawson?" A security guard asked. We all pulled away. "Yes?" I asked, "well we tried to chase after the person who attacked you but-" the man began but was cut off my Austin. "Wait did I just hear Riker correctly? You were attacked? By who? When? What? Why wasn't anyone with her!" Austin said frantically. "Austin! Austin! I'm just fine! I took care of it, but I couldn't see them since they were in all black, now Riker what were you saying?" I asked. Austin looked a bit calmer but still worried. "So sorry miss but we chased him and then he literally disappeared, we turned a corner and he was gone. We've checked the entire building but they must of escaped" Riker said, "well thanks anyway" I said Riker nodded and walked away. "Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez! We need to get going now!" Jimmy said. We all followed him and went into the car. "Ok well kids we're off to Miami so get changed and met us outside in five minutes, Kira and Elliot are meeting us there." Jimmy said, we all noded and went into our changing rooms. I got into some yoga pants and Sonic Boom sweatshirt when my dad tried to get us our own work uniforms. Didn't work out let's say. We all got into the car and got in the plane, "hey Jimmy it's um raining" Austin said getting out, at first it was a few drops then a complete downpour. "Ah!" I yelled, Austin grabbed me by the hand and we ran towards the plane steps, Austin stopped us right before we went on the steps. "Austin!" I said. "I've always wanted a kiss in the rain" Austin said huskily, and kissed me. I kissed him back, it was amazing. Our lips moved with perfect sync and the rain was going down our faces, we broke away and ran up the stairs and into the plane. Jimmy handed us both some towels and said "I'm getting some sleep so should you guys" Jimmy said. We nodded and headed over to where Trish and Dez where they both looked about ready for bed. "I saw your guys little make out in the rain" Trish said, I blushed and Austin coughed nervously. "We should all head to bed guys, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Trish said, wrapping the blanket around herself and Dez and they both fell asleep. "I swear they're going to get married one day" I said smiling. "You're right, but we should go to bed" Austin said. I got into my seat and Austin wrapped a blanket around me and him, I cuddled with Austin and he whispered into my hair "you were amazing" I smiled and fell asleep.

***three a.m***

I jolted awake, the plane was bumping around. I looked outside, it was a rain storm. I was still wrapped in Austin's arms. The lights were out and were bumping along. I know that it's just bumpy because of the storm, but I'm still afraid, this is just how my mom died. I began to breath heavily and chewed my hair, "Ally?" Austin said looking at me as soon as his eyes focused he wrapped his arms tighter around me and took my hair out of my mouth. "It's going to be ok. It's only a storm, I've been in a snowstorm and a lightning storm so we're going to be ok." Austin said rubbing my arms, I began to relax a little when there was another bump and I jolted again. "Here let me sing to you" Austin said, I leaned back into him and he softly sang,

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh

Woah woah oooh

Let me be your super hero

Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

**Superhero-Ross Lynch**

And with that I fell asleep.

***that morning***

I woke up and looked around, I was in a house. What? I got changed and walked out to see Austin, Trish, and Dez getting ready to leave. "Oh hey! Your up!" Trish said handing me a bagel and smoothie. "How did I get here?" I asked. "Well we got here at about five in the morning and you were still fast asleep and Austin refused to wake you, so he carried you here" Trish said. "Aw thanks Austin! But I bet I would of been fine" I said, "true but you're even better now" Austin said with a wink. We headed out for our final practice, wow this tour has gone by quickly. So much has happen too, I mean first of all I'm dating thee Austin Moon! I smiled at the thought and we got there and walked our separate ways. I quickly had to go to the bathroom, I was washing my hands when my head suddenly hurt. "Arg!" I said holding my head. Then a memory came back, now this wasn't any random memory. I remember it all now. I remember the audition, Cassidy, Dallas, the plane rides, the dates, the car crash, everything. But most importantly I remember who our worst nightmare is. Now the only question will I be able to tell them in time?

**Yay! Ally's memory is back! Will she be able to tell them or will it be too late? This story is coming to a bit of an ending :( there's about five more chapters or so left! Also everyone who is guessing who it is your close but they're more than what meets the eye ;) I'll update soon! Review! Hope you had a fabulous week!**


	21. Chapter 21- Revelations

**Hey! So so sorry! I took a while to update! I hope you guys like this chapter! You guys are very close to the answer! :) **

Austin's P.O.V

It's my final show, wow. It's gone by so fast! So has this day infact, I haven't been able to talk to Ally, Trish or Dez. Oh well I'll be able to see them at the tour-wrap up party. It was about ten minutes till show time. I saw Ally running up to me, "Ally!" I said happily giving her a hug. I pulled away and Ally looked I guess nervous? Worried? "What is it Alls?" I asked. "Well Austin I really need to talk to you, and um it's very important" Ally said grabbing my hand. She lead me down the hall we were almost alone when Elliot popped up out of no where. "Guys! It's almost show time!" Elliot said. I looked at the clock and it said six-fifty eight. Shit! "Come on Ally!" I said grabbing her arm and running down the hall. Elliot ran behind us, that caused Ally to run faster, man is this a race or something? "AUSTIN!" Jimmy said as I ran over to him. "Way to cut it to the very last minute" Jimmy said. "I'm so sorry Jimmy" Ally said, "it's alright but go Austin! Your on" Jimmy said, I ran onto stage. We had our opening act. It was time for the duet. Ally and I didn't get to practice together which I found a bit odd, we were doing 'Don't Look Down.' We were both up high attracted to ropes. I was wearing a tux Ally was wearing a flowy white dress. I began to sing,

(**Austin bold**, _Ally italics_, both normal)

**Yeah, whoa**

**I'm walking on a thin line**

**And my hands are tied**

**Got nowhere to hide**

**I'm standing at a crossroads**

**Don't know where to go**

**Feeling so exposed**

**We were walking on a tight-rope, I know a bit much but since it's the last performance they said it had to be big. **

_Yeah I'm caught_

_In between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no,_

_There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

We walked towards each other, I could tell Ally was nervous so once I reached her I held her hand.

It's like I'm balanced on the edge,

It's like I'm hanging by a thread,

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Then we dropped. We went down, Ally's dress was flying down with her, she looked absolutely gorgeous. I had issues singing the actual lyrics instead of staring at her. Once we hit the group the ropes where off and we began to waltz.

**It'd be so easy**

**Just to run**

**It'd be so easy**

**To just give up**

**Then I dipped her.**

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

We walked away from each other, then stopped at the opposite ends of the stage.

No turning back

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

We walked back towards each other and by now we were face to face.

Don't look down, down, down, down

( _Doooowwwn!_)

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

( **Don't look down! Don't look down!**)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

We finished and I hugged Ally so tightly. I whispered into her ear, "I love you, you know that?" I asked. We pulled away but our faces were still touching, "yes I do, and I love you even more" Ally said then we bowed. Everyone from the tour came out and we did a final bow. Wow. It's all over isn't it. This tour has probably been the most dramatic but at the same time it was so wonderful. I got to meet the girl of my dreams, I was in a car crash, got in a fight, drowned but I'm still here and that's all that matters. We walked off stage and Dez,Trish, Ally and I had one big group hug. "Well that's the end of the tour" Trish said as we walked towards her dressing room. "I know, man that went by so quickly!" Dez said as we all walked back into Trish's room.

"Hey guys I need to tell you something, it's um, very important but we have to talk in private" Ally said as we walked into Trish's dressing room. "Is this good?" Dez said with a bowl of popcorn. Ok where does he gets all this stuff?! Ally went and locked the door, is it where that I got turned on by that? "Ok well sit down and I'm only going to say this once for the sake of all of us" Ally said we all slowly nodded. "What is it Ally?" Trish asked.

Ally's P.O.V

Ok well here it goes. "Ok, I my memory came back"I began, all of them looked very surprised. "Wait all of your memory?" Austin asked. "Yes and I remembered. The night of when Austin was drowned. I wrote down everything that I knew about the accidents and then it all clicked to me. The person is Elliot" I said. They all looked shocked. "Wait." Trish said. "Why?" Austin said. "What?!" Dez said. "Well I noticed that Elliot showed up right about the same time when we got in our car crash. They've been with this entire time. I don't fully know how he's been able to do all of this, but he has and we need to find him. Now." I said. "Oh my god" Trish said covering her mouth. "We need to find him, so let's look around before going to the after party" I said. We all nodded. We searched the place for about ten minutes then Jimmy told us we had to go. We got to the party, still in search of Elliot. Austin held onto me tightly, I could tell he was mad. "Austin" I said rubbing circles on his back. "You ok?" I asked him. Austin looked down at me and had a small smile on his face. "I'm ok as long as I'm with you, but once I get my hands on that guys oh god he's going to regret it." Austin said, I held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and gave his a sweet kiss. It was quick but passionate and sweet. We walked around for a bit. People congratulating us and talking to us. Talking to Austin, some even talked to me. I went up to Jimmy and asked him, "hey Jimmy? Are Kira and Elliot here?" I asked, "yes! I don't know where they went but they're here" Jimmy said. That's all I needed, I began to walk all over the places. Searching for that one boy. I wasn't afraid. No I was more mad than afraid. He tried to kill the person I love many times and gave me a concussion, no it's all ending tonight. I then saw him. He was standing near a staircase. Elliot then looked at me then his eyes went large and he ran up the stairs. "Oh no you don't!" I said as I ran after him. I chased him up some stairs and down a dark hallway. He was about to turn a corner. No. This is when he disappears. Not today. I began to sprint, I turned the corner the same time he did and jumped on him. "opf!" Elliot said. "Well, well if it isn't detective Ally? I knew you would come running back for me" Elliot said with a smirk. "Stop being cocky Elliot, I know it was you" I said getting off of him. We stood up and Elliot just laughed. "Oh honey good job! You figured it out! I knew it would be you, I mean come on you're the smartest out of that little group of yours" Elliot said. Then he grabbed my arm, hard. "OW! Let me go!" I yelled. "Ha ha yeah no Ally, now we can make this easy and you can just follow me, or you can have this the harder way" Elliot said. Ok what is going on? "Fine. Where are you taking me?" I asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Elliot said, "wha-" I began but then something hit my head and it all went black.

***later on that night***

I opened my eyes, I tried to move. I couldn't. "What the-" I began but looked down at my arms and legs tied to the chair. Everything was a bit out of focus then my eyes adjusted. I looked and saw we were in what looked like a huge room, there were lights but the door had a lock on it, I then looked around. I saw Trish who then saw me, she looked like she was crying. "Ally!" Trish yelled. "Trish!" I said, she had a red hand print on her cheek, oh no. Trish looked panicked. When Trish is panicked (which she never is) that means something is very wrong. I looked and about ten feet away from her was Dez who was awake and was trying to break free. "Dez it's no use, we're stuck here" Trish said, Dez just hung his down in defeat, and ten feet away from me was Austin. He was awake, but looked in pain. I then saw his face he was bleeding. "Austin!" I said trying to break free even though I couldn't. Austin looked at me and looked worried. "Ally! Don't you're only going to hurt yourself" Austin said trying to calm me down. "But you're hurt" I said tears now rolling down my cheeks. "Remember what I said, I'ma tough guy, I'll be fine. Just remember that I love you and I'm not going to let you get hurt" Austin said. Wait what does that mean? "How did you guys get here?" I asked them, Elliot couldn't of carried us all. Then Elliot opened the door and walked in, an evil smirk plastered across his face. "Well it took you long enough to wake up" Elliot said laughing. "Why are we here?" Trish asked. "Well for you and red-head I couldn't let you two go. You would looked for Austin and Ally and then all this hard work would be ruined. As for the two love-birds over here all good things must come to an end. Now you could of listened to me but noo, you just couldn't stay away from each other could you?" Elliot said typing my chin up. "Don't touch her" Austin growled. "Oh shut up superstar" Elliot said going over to Austin and kicking him in the stomach. "Austin!" I squeaked. "Oh poor Ally, no one is here to save you and no one knows you guys are here. I told Jimmy that I took you all back to my house for a bottle of wine. He trust me so he didn't suspect a thing" Elliot said laughing. "Ok so then why in the world are we here?" Dez asked. "Well we have some unfinished business to do with blondie and Ally-cat over here" Elliot said. "Do it, but don't hurt Ally" Austin said. "Well we're going to have to see about that" Elliot said. "May I ask a question?" I said nervously. "Of course what is it?" Elliot snapped at me. "Well how did you do all of this? It just doesn't all add up" I said. "I knew you would think that, good old Ally always using her brain. Your right! How in the world did I do this?" Elliot said. "Why?" Dez asked. "That will be revealed soon but to answer your question Ally, how did I do all this?" Elliot said then walking over to a white board and pulling it over so we could all see it. '"I don't get it? It's just blank?" Austin said, "let me flip it over" Elliot said with a grin. Then he flipped it. My eyes popped out of my head. It had pictures of us from tour that I had no idea where even taken, notes about us. A map on where we were going, all of our names and arrows pointing towards each other. It showed pictures of the car crash, the drowning, us dancing, us in the houses. How? How? HOW?! "OK HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS?" I yelled. "Oo a feisty Ally, if I wasn't engaged I would be all over you" Elliot said beginning to walk towards me. "Get away from her!" Austin said trying to break free. I then looked up and saw Elliot hovering over me. With all the power in my foot I stomped on his foot. "You bitch!" Elliot said slapping my face. It was pain, one big wave of it. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Once I get my arms on you" Austin said, it looked like steam was coming out of his ears. "Ok stop! Just tell us how you did all of this!" Trish yelled. "Ok fine!" Elliot said a bit startled, I was surprised but what can I say Trish is scary. "So why not have just one nightmare, than having four horrible nightmares" Elliot said backing up, then, Cassidy, Dallas, and Kira all walked out and glared and smiled evilly at us. I was shocked. Now it all makes sense, he had help eyes out there for him. "I can see the gears moving in Ally's head, you're figuring it all out aren't you?" Kira said smiling. Ok now I was over the top pissed. "Ok so now we all know how you guys did this, but why? Why would you be so horrible?" I asked my eyes darting from each one of them. "Well before we explain, Dallas here gets his prize" Elliot said, wait what. "What?" We all said at the same time. The Dallas began to walk towards me, I looked and saw Austin struggling to break free then Elliot put a knife to his throat. I shot Austin 'stop it now or else you're going to die' look and Austin stopped but kept his eyes on me. "Well it's been a while hasn't it baby?" Dallas said, before I could respond he crashed his lips onto mine. I couldn't push him away, no one could all I could do was sit here. I refused to kiss him back. Dallas tried to devour my mouth. "You know this would be a whole lot easier if you just kissed me back, just this once" Dallas said onto my closed lips. I gave up, just give him what he wants and maybe he'll back down. (I only did this because I was forced to, let me repeat FORCED) I moved my lips with his, then Dallas pulled away and said "thank you that's all I needed, for now. To have lover boy over there feel what I felt when I saw you two kiss" Dallas said then walking over to Austin and punching Austin in the face. "AUSTIN!" We all yelled, Dallas punched his three more times before Cassidy said "come on Dallas, we want him alive for just a bit longer." Wait a bit longer?! Dallas pulled away from Austin, Austin had a bloody nose and looked about half conscious. I began to cry, Austin he was like this because of me. "Why are you doing this?!" Dez yelled, we all looked over to Dez, even half conscious Austin looked at him. "Ok well we all have our own reason so let's get started" Elliot said.

**Cliffhanger!...? Sorry I cut it short! I"ll update as soon as possible! We now know who did it! But why? They all have very...interesting...reasons why! You'll find out next chapter! Please review! OH my gawdd I'm at 91 reviews! that's just 9 away from 100! i can't thank you guys enough! THANKYOUSOMUCH! Also I saw a bit of princess and prizes and grr Austin, sigh. ANWAY! Have an amazing weeek! And I'll update soon :)**


	22. Chapter 22-Your the reason why

**I HAVE 100 REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it! Things will be answered! Please review :)**

Elliot's P.O.V

Oh they're going to get it, they may be safe for now but only for a while. "So since I'm the somewhat leader here let's start with me." I said pulling up a chair, everyone was quiet and I saw Austin who looked like he was struggling to stay awake, HA! Serves him right! Hope he just dies on us now. "Austin" Ally said looking over at him, god. "Can it! Do you want my answer or not?" I asked walking towards Ally, she nodded quickly and finally shut up. "Well let me tell you, remeber Ally-cat when I asked you out? Well my dear you then ended it with me. WITH ME! ME! Elliot! I will never be rejected! Ever! You tried the whole 'oh let's just stay friends' yeah no bitch that will never happen. I finally moved on and found my lovely Kira, but then I learned you took an interest towards mr. popstar over there and it was obvious that you were in love with him, so that just could not be. If I couldn't have you then no one could! And you've just thrown me and Dallas away! But somehow you stick to Austin as if he's the last piece of food on this earth! I tried to tell you two to end it, but nope you just didn't listen. Tisk, tisk, not a very smart move my dear. This just made me even more mad and jealous so now they're no going back, and spoiler alert this isn't going to end well" I said with a smirk. They all looked at me in shock. Idiots. "Wait you did this all because of rejection and jealousy?" Trish asked. "Of course silly, those are two very dangerous emotions to play with and if you aren't careful someone will end up hurt, and that's how this night is going to end" I said, I then looked at Dez who was quivering like a baby, Trish who was for once quiet, Ally looking at me, and then Austin who then passed out. Finally! "Austin!" Ally yelled trying to break free. "Kira honey" I said pointing to Ally, Kira nodded walked up to Ally and gave her a hard smack across the face. Maybe that will keep her quiet. "Now shut it Ally-cat" Kira said walking back over to me. "Ok so now that I've said my reason who wants to go next?" I said smiling. "I'll go!" Kira said laughing.

Kira's P.O.V

Oh I can't wait for this, I want to destroy each one of them. "So as Austin told you probably, he broke my heart. I was in love with him, everyone wanted us together and I thought he that he might actually have some feelings for me. So I went for it. Austin declined me. He said no, that was him pulling my heart out running it over, stabbing it and throwing it out into sea and leaving it to die. I was in love with Austin. It took me about three years before I went out with anyone again, or even put me in the market again! That one word ruined my life, "no". My best friend is that chick over there, (pointing to Cassidy) I called her the night that Austin left. She was there for me comforted me, but still that would never fix a broken heart. Once I saw how happy Ally and Austin were together it made me feel sick, and it still does. That you! You Ally! Make him so happy and not me. I mean look at us, I'm ten times more beautiful than you but somehow Austin saw everything he ever wanted in you, (rolls eyes) so like my baby said. If I'm not with Austin then no girl can!" I said yelling now. I hate them all, they screwed up my life but I'm grateful for it. Without it I wouldn't be who I am, sneaky, dangerous I would still be a little goody two shoes and they're no going back. I glared at them all and saw Austin had passed out, ugh that boy. I walked over to him and gave him a hard slapping on the check, Austin then jolted up. "Hello sweetheart" I said smiling wickedly at him. "Wha-" Austin began then I said "stop talking now and let me talk or else you're going to get it" I said and Austin nodded. HA, I love all this power it's almost like a drug, I can't get enough of it! "Wait you did this out of heartbreak?" Dez asked. "Yes, god you're so slow no wonder Ally was the only one to figure this all out!" I said. "So Cassidy girl your turn!" I said sitting in Dallas lap and Cassidy stood up.

Cassidy's P.O.V

I hate them, all of them. They're dead to me, well ok I don't want anyone actually dead but close to death would be good enough for me. "So here comes my sad story. I remember I had heard of thee 'famous Austin Moon' so I didn't really care about you, I knew about Kira's crush on you and I thought it was cute. Then I get a call that some jerk named Austin broke her heart! I rushed over to her house and saw you leaving, trust me Austin it took all of me not to knock you to the ground. I got there and was there for her for the next six months, being an amazing friend. Once Kira had finally moved on everything seemed ok, then I found out about the auditions. We thought of a plan, why not get the job make Austin fall in love with me then break his heart thee exact same way he broke Kiras. I got the job, everything seemed to be working until Ally Dorkson showed up. That messed up everything, I kept in contact with Kira who then began to plan with Elliot. I tried as hard as I could for Austin to even send me a little glance, absolutely nothing. Nada, zip, none. And during this process I began to fall for you. Now I don't know if you know this about me or not, but I get what I want. I always do. You just kept going to Ally. And you guys were dumb enough to trust me and give me your map! Ha! That made me laugh the most. On the plane I just snapped, but yet at the same time it was all a part of the plan. Trish you did the exact thing I thought you would, fire me. I then got in contact with Dallas and we soon followed you, I loved watching you guys chasing after who you thought was me, when it was Kira. We had you guys wrapped around our finger, soon I kissed Austin and everything fell into place, but NO! Austin and Ally just had to love each other soo much! So now that brings us here" I said placing my hands on my hips and smirking at all of them. "Well I guess that just leaves me!" Dallas said cracking his knuckles.

Dallas's P.O.V

I can't wait to end Austin's life tonight, I hate him so much. "Ally, Ally, Ally, you broke me. You dumped me. Even though we are meant to be! We are suppose to be together forever! You were suppose to be mine, forever. But no! You found Austin Moon, who took your heart. I was so jealous of Austin, you were mine and mine forever. I soon met up with Elliot and found out his plan and how could I not resist. Getting my Ally back, I would do anything. So I got on a plane with Cassidy and followed you guys, I drove my car straight into yours and leaving quickly so no one could know it was me. I thought that would've been a big enough sign for you two to leave each other or else someone will get hurt. But nope! Then Cassidy and I showed up, just 'randomly' and Ally you came crying to me. That one night when you were mine, you were with me everything felt so right. I thought that maybe we could end this all and it would all be ok. That we would be back together and Austin Moon would only be a figure of Ally's past and I was her future. Then you got back together, I snapped. I then realized that I wouldn't let anything or anything get in the way of me getting Ally, even if that meant ending a certain person's life. So we followed you guys, you were walking around in circles, I hid behind the rock and tried to drown Austin, but nope he made it out alive! AGIAN! So tonight is, it." I yelled. Everyone looked scared and even Elliot looked a bit startled. "So your reason was?" Ally asked me, I rolled my eyes. For a smart girl you aren't really using your brain. "I did it out of jealousy and anger." I said with a laugh and glaring at them all.

Ally's P.O.V

Now it all makes sense. But now I know that all of these people are really crazy, and our lives are in danger. "Wait so the car crash was Dallas, the girl running was Kira, the drowning was Dallas, the kissing was Cassidy and Dallas, but who knocked me unconscious?" I asked. "Oh that would be me, I knew you figured it out, at breakfast you were so jumpy around me. And I couldn't let everyone else have all the fun" Elliot asked. "Then who was the girl Ally saw?" Austin said, Austin. No, I realized that all of us. His life was at the most risk. No I'm not loosing someone else. "That was me, I was thinking I could try another kiss but Ally saw me instead" Cassidy growled. "And who tried to grab Ally a couple nights ago?" Dez asked, "Me, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you" Dallas said with a smirk, pervert. "And who sent all the notes?" Trish asked, yeah who did? It was an unknown number every time. "That would be me, we used a completely different phone and all the notes we snuck those in. We had no idea when you guys would find them but we knew you would" Elliot said. "This is sick" I said. "I know! But I love it!" Kira said. "Alright well it's late so we're going to bed, but we'll be back at seven so that gives you six hours of sleep. We have security cameras so we'll see everything and we're realising you but don't think of any ideas, all the doors are locked there are no windows and the roof is steel." Elliot said. Dallas and Elliot had knifes with them as the unlocked us. I could finally feel my feet! As soon as they left us I ran over to Austin who stopped bleeding, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He looked sore. "Austin!" I said running over to him in tears and attacking his face with kisses. "Ally, I'll be ok" Austin said trying to sound convincing but he didn't sound so sure himself. "Austin they're after you life!" Dez said, "I know, I know" Austin said. "Does seriously no one know where we are?" Trish asked nervously. "Unfrocunty no one does. My dad is expecting me back in about a week, well so are all of our parents and Jimmy thinks we are at Elliot's house" I said. "Wait I forgot but how did you guys even get here?" I asked. "Well I saw Kira and she said she knew something so I chased after her and then she knocked me out" Dez said rubbing his head, "yeah I saw Dallas and I was just mad at him so I chased him down. I was planning to jump on him but when I jump it went black" Trish said. "And I saw Cassidy and I thought she might know something so I followed her and I then blacked out" Austin said. "Ok well we need to get as much sleep as possible, and in secret (I began to whisper) we need to think of a plan" I said. I hoped they didn't hear me. "Ok good idea Ally, let's all go to bed" Austin said loudly. "Yeah um goodnight guys!" Trish said. We all got onto the floor (very uncomfortable by the way) and I cuddled next to Austin, Trish and Dez where right next to us so we could still talk and make strategies. "Austin?" I whispered. "Yeah Alls?" Austin said looking at me. "I love you. And you're going to still be with us twenty four hours from now, I'm not going to let them win" I said kissing Austin. The kiss began just sweet and then became passionate and heated, we kissed as if we weren't going out again, even though we are. "Ahem, guys? Can you stop eating each other?" Trish said, Austin and I both blushed and pulled away and we began to plan. I thought and realized I wasn't going to let someone who I love's life just slip out of hands. No I'm going to fight for it. We thought of a plan, then went to bed but the one question on our minds was. Was it going to work?

**Will it work? what's the plan? Will everyone make it out alive? Who will win in the end? Who knows! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will update soon! Please review! The next few chapters are gonna be dramatic, I guess! SO I hope you guys liked it review and have an AMAZING week! Cause you all are amazing people! :)**


	23. Chapter 23-Escape

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy reading! **

Austin's P.O.V

My head hurts, it's pounding yelling at me. I suddenly felt a pair arms grab me and throw me onto a chair. I opened my eyes, I saw Elliot and Dallas putting everyone else into the chairs, strapping them in. I began to try to break free when my hands moved. Wait, they forgot to strap me in! Wait they're coming this way, I put my arms loosely in the straps. "So I hope you all had a horrible sleep. Today's going to be the worst day of your life probably" Dallas said cracking his knuckles. Both of the guys stared me down then exchanged glances, they were planning something I could just tell. They began to talk more and more, I thought of our plan. We were going to leave the next time they left but we might or more like I might not have much more time. I just needed Ally to be ok, of course dez and Trish but with her it was different. Watching her get slapped killed me, I hated the fact that I couldn't protect her, this time I will even if I lose as long as she's safe I win. "Ok we'll be right back we're going to go get your breakfast and the girls and then things are about to get nasty." Elliot said walking out with Dallas and locking it behind him. As soon as they left I jumped out of my chair, "Austin! You're free?" Ally asked me as I began to untie her. "They forgot to tie me" I said as soon as Ally was free she ran over to Trish and began to untie her and I did the same to Dez. "We can now escape" Trish said excitedly. "I don't think we can stick to the plan though, I saw the looks on their faces they're always a step before us, so I bet they already figured out our plan. It is a bit obvious so we need to be sneaky." I said thinking, "well what do you suggest?" Dez asked me. "Well I was thinking that once they all come back in, we need to act as if we are still tied but like how I acted, let them talk for a while. Then Ally begin to talk try to catch someones attention, oh I know Dallas! He will fall for you if you say anything some what romantic towards you. Then we will attack, Dez and I will try to hold Elliot and Dallas back, Trish you run towards the door and unlock it. Ally and you get out of here and Dez and I will meet up with you. We might end up separated at one point or another but that's ok cause we'll see each other on the other side. If you see anything like an escape, go for it. A window jump out and door run through it any type of exit go out of it. The impact might hurt but it's better than dying right?" I said at a whisper. I heard footsteps coming back, "everyone get back!" I said we all went back to our chairs, on my way to mine I gave Ally a kiss. I didn't know if I would be able to again so I just went for it. I got in my chair and Ally mouthed to me, "I love you" I smiled and said "I love you too" then the door bursted open. "Ok let's get started!" Kira said giggling, wow she's crazy. "So today someone is going to die, and we all know who that is" Elliot said looking at me and then pulling out a gun. My breath stopped, ok I did expect to die but not this instant. "Wait!" Ally said, I looked over at her, her eyes were glazed with tears. "I-I have something to say" Ally said. "Oh what is it?" Elliot snapped. Good girl Ally I thought to myself. "Dallas honey, (I know she had to do this but it didn't mean that I hated it) I never loved Austin as much as I loved you" Ally began, Dallas looked over at her with hope. Wow some lovesick puppy. "Wait Elliot put the gun down so we can hear Ally" Dallas said, everyone seemed interested now even Elliot. They weren't expecting this at all. "I only did this all to make you jealous, because I was so mad at myself for leaving you and I was afraid that if I came back to you, you would just reject me. And you being jealous was pretty damn sexy to me" Ally said looking at Dallas who began to walk over to her, I know wished I had something to hold me back, because I'm very close to lashing out at Dallas. "Really baby?" Dallas asked, "yes if I make if out of here and everything becomes sorted then of course we are getting back together! I will dump Austin's butt and run of with you, that was my plan all along" Ally said smirking. "Hear that guys? I'm getting my girl back!" Dallas said, Ally shot me a look saying 'get-ready' I nodded and looked over at Trish and Dez who got the same idea. Everyone else was so wrapped up in Ally's big 'confession' that they didn't really notice us. That gives us about five seconds of spare time before they'll notice. "Come here baby, I want to give you something" Ally said looking in Dallas eyes. Dallas walked over to him, he tilted her head and they were about to kiss, wait no! Please Ally do something besides kiss him, maybe a hug or something! Right before their lips were going to connect Ally pulled away and kneeled Dallas in the ball three times in a row, so he was now on the floor in pain. I jumped up and so did Dez, Trish and Ally. Ally kicked Dallas head and ran over to Trish who had Cassidy and Kira by the hair. I ran straight towards Elliot and knocked the gun out of his hands and we tumbled onto the ground. I was on top, I began punching him, "you (punch) worthless (punch) piece (punch) of (punch) shit! (punch)" I said, then Elliot grabbed my arm and twisted us around, and Elliot began to punch my face, over and over again. I tried to defend myself but it didn't work. I was about to give up when I felt someone kick Elliot off of me. Dez. "Come on Austin! We have to go!" Dez yelled I scrambled up and ran out with Dez we slammed the door and locked it, I know they can just unlock us but anytime we could buy we would take. We took a second to look around, no windows just hallways and stairs, "Dez you go down stair and I'll go up, look for Trish and Ally" I said. I was about to run when Dez stopped me and pulled me into a hug, "I know this isn't our last time together but still, you're the best kind of friend a guy could have" Dez said I smiled at him and said, "you two man" I said patting his back and we both took off. I heard Elliot and Dallas yell, "they split up! WE NEED TO FIND THEM!" Elliot said, I heard footsteps running down the stairs and another pair coming up near me. I ran up the stairs and ran, as fast as I could. I got up and sped down a hallway, I was long past out of breath, but I couldn't stop I had to keep going. I then saw Kira, "ARGH!" Kira yelled lunging at me, not that it made a lot of impact but it slowed me down. I saw Elliot at the end of the hall, I hate to do this to a girl but I have to. I tackled Kira off my back and just as Elliot was running towards us I put Kira in my spot and took off, they fell ontop of each other. I went into a small room, a dead end. "There you are." Elliot said tackling me to the ground, we kept hitting each other then I threw him against the bed and he was out. I then heard a whimper come from the closet, oh god someone's in there. I started to walk towards Elliot checking to see if he's dead, then Elliot's eyes flashed opened and he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground, pain rushed through my leg but I just fought it off. "Rgh" I grunted, Elliot picked me up by the shirt and threw me against the closet and pulled the gun out. Oh no. "Oh Austin, I've been wanting to do this for a while now so the poor rock stars life is about to come to an end. "Austin no" I heard the whispered voice from the closet, I couldn't tell who it was but it was definitely a girl. BANG.

Ally's P.O.V

I was searching for a way out, is this a prison or something? I ran downstairs and Trish ran upstairs. I hope they're ok. I was running down the endless halls when I saw Cassidy, "bitch." She growled at me. All the anger that was stuffed inside of me came to surface. I ran myself at her, grabbing her hair and tugging it and stomping on her toes. I then felt someone come up to me and say "sorry" then Cassidy fell to the ground knocked out. "Dez!" I said hugging him. "Ally we need to get out of here, like right now" Dez said grabbing my hand and we ran, "where's (breath) Austin?" I asked, we turned into a small room and closed the door. "He ran upstairs. We need to be careful, Dallas is down here somewhere" Dez said out of breath. "Wait where's Trish?" Dez asked, "last time I saw her was when she ran upstairs" I said worried. I hope Austin's ok! No, he needs to be ok. I then heard Dallas voice from a far, "Cassidy? Wake up!" Dallas yelled. Then BANG. My heart stopped, thee entire house was silent, then I heard a body fall. NO, no, no no, it can't be. It must be Elliot, Austin must of figured a way out of this. I began to cry, Dez pulled me into a hug "I-I bet it-s-s not Austin" Dez said worriedly. I then heard a sounds coming from the closet, what? Dez and I carefully walked over to the closet and opened it. Hoping no praying it wasn't Elliot or else I would be dead. "Ally!" Trish said, it felt like all the weight lifted off of my shoulders. We opened the closet and saw Trish and Austin. Austin. He's alive. "Austin!" I said through tears I grabbed him and kissed him then I felt blood seep onto my shirt. I looked up at Austin who smiled at me weakly and held his left shoulder, it was shot. "Oh my god!" I whispered, I took of my sweater and wrapped it around Austin's arm. "We need to get out of here and fast" Austin said, we then all went silent. We heard a beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh my god a "bomb" we all said at the same time. We ran out and saw Dallas beginning to run, with Kira Elliot and Cassidy. "We only have thirty seconds!" Dallas yelled. I began to run, with Trish behind me, then Dez and then Austin. I searched for a door, I finally saw one at the end of the hall, I looked back and some how Cassidy, Kira, Elliot and Dallas all disappeared. I couldn't care any less right now. All I cared about was getting on the other side of that door. "Ten" echoed in the house, "we're almost there!" I said looking back I then saw Austin. He was struggling. No. "Nine" "come on keep going!" Trish yelled. "Eight" Dez ran back and began to help Austin. "Seven" "You can do it man, just a little longer" Dez said. "Six" Man how far is this door!? "Five" The suddenly a shelf fell down, blocking our way. "Four", "NO!" I yelled, "Three" I began to climb so did everyone else "Three" I then felt a pair of arms grab me and quickly run me towards the entrance, Austin. "Two" Trish and Dez were out the door. Austin and I were so close, Austin opened the door. "One" Austin threw me out of the door, I flew about twenty feet, wow I'm light. Wait Austin! I saw Austin trying to free his foot that was stuck. Austin then mouthed "I love you" "Zero". "AUSTIN!" I yelled then BOOM! I flew back and everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! So sorry I'll update soon! Also sorry this chapter was a bit short sorry about that! Where is Austin now? Is everyone ok? What's going to happen next? I'll update soon! Please review! I really hop you guys liked it! Have a great week! :)**


	24. Chapter 24- Hospitals bring hope

**I'm soo soo soo sooo SOO sorry I didn't update for a while and I left it at a cliff hanger! So sorry i hate myself for doing that! I had a bunch of work loaded on top of me this week sorry!Here is a chapter! SO I'm going to post two tonight or at least try to! The first one is going to all be in Ally's P.O.V and the second will all be in Austin's! So here's Ally's.**

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes, everything was going by so slowly. I was on the ground I felt people running towards me, I saw police officers and ambulances. I tried to speak but no words came out. I heard someone yell, "we need to get them all to the hospital now!" I was being picked up, the world around me slowly began to darken. "She's losing pulse!" Someone yelled.

***at the hospital***

I woke up, it was bright,very bright? Am I dead? Wait nope, my eyes soon adjusted and I saw people walking around outside of my room. I looked at my arms all attached to different things. I had my arm wrapped and I felt the top of my head and there were stiches. "Hello?" I asked then I held my throat. It was sore and dry, like so dry that it hurt to speak. Then a familiar blonde lady walked in. "Ally darling you woke up! Here's some water, I bet your pretty thirsty" Rydel said smiling and handing me a cup of water. I quickly chugged it all down, refreshing my throat. "Um what happened? All I remember is the bomb and Austin..." I began but then covered my hand over my mouth. "Austin what?" Rydel asked. "Well I-I don't know if he survived? Is he here?" I asked hopefully, "well I haven't heard anything but I bet he is, you'll be the first to know" Rydel said with a smile. I smiled back but still sad. Where is he? Is he even on this planet anymore? No, no you can't think like that Ally. He's fine, he has to. "Well here's your update. So Jimmy said he went to Elliot Montgomery's house and was going to suprise you guys with some gifts, but he said when he go there you weren't there. He was worried where everyone went he called you guys but on one answered so he then called the cops to start a search party. Only a few miles from where you guys were kept captive there was a small farm, they say the explosion and they called the cops. They got to you all just in time or else you would all of been goners. We also found Cassidy, Dallas, Kira, and Elliot. They were about a hundred meters away but where still knocked out by the impact. The bomb was very powerful, if anyone was inside they would of died instantly" Rydel said a lump formed in my throat. "So let's say someone was stuck in the doorway, would they be ok?" I croaked out. "Well it depends they would either be someone alive or nearly dead unless given attention right away" Rydel said, tears began to run down my checks. No, not Austin. Rydel looked at me and quickly came over to me and hugged me, "that someone was Austin wasn't it?" Rydel said still hugging me, this just made me cry even more. "It's going to be ok, he's going to be just fine I promise and doctors never make a promise unless they can keep them so trust me on this" Rydel said with a smile. This made me feel a bit better. Rydel pulled away and said "as for you arm it's broken, so don't plan on using your left arm for a while. The stitches are from when you flew you hit your head which caused you to bleed. Also when we first found you, you almost died on us but you're here now which is good!" Rydel said. "Thank you but wait, what about Trish and Dez?" I asked looking around. "They're on the rooms to your left and to your right, they're both awake. Trish's right wrist is broken so no writing for her and she has a mild concussion, but nothing that can't heal within a month or so. Dez's right leg is broken and he has a few cuts but we got those bandaged up. You can get dressed into some different clothes I know they aren't super stylish but there are some in the draws over there and I'll bring you some food and then I can take you to Dez's room. That's where Trish has been hanging out, also your father's here so I'm going send him in" Rydel said. "Thank you so much Rydel" I said as she passed some grey sweats and a sweater that said "Marno Hospital" I thanked her and got changed, they fit perfectly. Then my dad walked in. "Oh Ally honey, I was so worried about you! I'm so glad that you're ok" my dad said hugging me tight and he was even crying. "I'm ok now dad" I said smiling at him. "And that's all that matters" he said. We talked a little he then had to leave. "They said that they were going to keep you here for five days, I have a very important meeting back in L.A, I have to go to it but I'll be back in time ok honey? And if you need anything I'll be back in a blink" my dad said. I smiled at him and said "I get it dad go I'll be fine. I'll see you soon" I said he gave me a kiss on the head and walked out. I sat back down in my bed trying to relax. Although I couldn't I would not be anywhere close to calm until I knew Austin would be ok. He is, I know he is. I don't know what I would do on this planet if I couldn't be with him. I know I've only know him for a little bit but a part of me feels like he could be the one. He completes me. "Here's some soup Ally, once you're done just press the orange button on the side of your bed and someone will come in and bring you to Dez's room. Don't press the red or blue, unless you're dying" Rydel said winking at me. I laughed and eat my soup, Austin was still on my mind thee entire time. I was finished so I pressed the orange button, making sure I didn't press the red or blue. A kind older women walked in. "Hello there sweetie, I'm Stormie and I'm gonna help you out of your bed and into a wheelchair ok? You're not fully ready to walk yet" Stormie said with a warm smile. "Thank you, could you bring me to Dez Worthy?" I asked. "Sure thing hun" Stormie said, I slowly slipped off the bed and into the wheelchair with Stormies help. "Thank you" I said as she wheeled me into Dez's room. As soon as I entered Dez and Trish spun around and smiled appeared on their faces. Trish ran over to me, "ALLY! Oh my god! I'm so glad your ok! You left me so worried! We're all ok!" Trish said smiling, "I'm so glad your ok Ally, I would hug you but I'm stuck in here. I also promised my gingerbread family they'd be the first to get a hug" Dez said smiling. I laughed at him and Stormie brought me over to the side of his bed. "I'm gonna leave you kids alone but call me if you need anything Stormie said patting my shoulder and leaving. "So have you guys seen Austin?" I asked hoping they had. Dez looked sad all the sudden, "no I haven't yet, we thought he might of been in the same room as you or something" Dez said. "Wait when did you last see him Ally? Cause I last saw him when we ran out" Trish said. "Well Austin picked me up and threw me out into the field. H-his leg got stuck and he mouthedd I-I- love you" I said crying. Trish pulled me into a hug. "And after that it all went black" I said. "Well I'm-I'm sure Austin will be just fine, um right Dez?" Trish said. "Uh-yeah he's going to be just fine" Dez said. We all talked until it was about eight or so, then Stormie came back in with another nurse. "Did you hear about the mystery patient? he has too many cuts on his face we can't tell who he is and he didn't have any I.D or anything" Stormie said. "Wait what do you mean by mystry patient? Trish asked Stormie. "Well we don't know who he is, he's in the I.C.U which is on the other side of this hospital. We don't know who he is though" Stormie said. "Wait have you had anyone under the name of Austin Moon?" I asked, "no I'm sorry honey, is it ok if we go over to the mystery patient. I have to check on their I.V's. It will only take a few minutes" Stormie said. "Oh that's fine" I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?" I said waving bye to them. Stormie and I went to the other side, most of the patients were asleep, as we got over to the I.C.U I saw people with horrible cases. Even someone with a tree in them. I kept my eyes out for Austin but no luck. "Ok we're here" Stormie said we went in. The body was literlly covered in cuts and bagnges even their head. I wheeled closer to them to have a closer look, they had a certain smell to them. It wasn't dead it was a mix of blood and something else, but the blood smell was too strong I couldn't put a finger on the other smell. They had a cast on their left arm and from the little part of skin on their hand, they were very, very, VERY pale. Almost dead. "Poor guy, he's hanging on an edge we don't know if he'll make it past the end of this week" Stormie said pushing me out of the room. I got back to my room and I wasn't tired so grabbed my songbook and I wrote down everything. Everything that had happened these past few days. Then suddenly a song came to me I quickly wrote it down.

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life** (How to Save a Life-by the FRAY)**

I sighed, I went to bed still thinking about Austin and that mystery person and their mystery smell.

***that morning***

I woke up early, still thinking. Thinking and thinking and thinking. Then it all added up. I knew exactly whose smell that was. Only one person thee entire world could smell like that, that person was Austin Monica Moon. He was alive.

**So ta-da! I'll post Austin's very soon! Hope you liked it! Please review! Have a great weekend!**


	25. Chapter 25-Hospitals bring death

**So here's Austin's P.O.V! Ta da! I hope you like it!**

Austin's P.O.V

There is a point in every person's life where you chose you life or someone elses. Someone who you love, someone who is they died you would die. That person to me is Ally Dawson. We were almost out. We were going to make it, "one" boomed in my ears, I was about to run when my foot got stuck. I couldn't let Ally die. I threw her with all of my strength she flew a couple feet. I mouthed "I love you". Ally looked scared. This is it. "Zero" BOOM! I blacked out, I opened my eyes man it's bright out! Wow. Am I dead? I looked at myself I was in the same clothes minus the blood and the dirt, I looked good as new. What is going on? "Austin" I heard a voice say. Am I dreaming? I turned around and there she was, my mom. "Mom?" I asked walking towards her. "The one and only baby" she said with a smile. "Where am I?" I asked. "Honey, you're in limbo." She said. What? What in the world is limbo? "Wait what?" I asked. "You are in the middle of two worlds, the living and the dead. You aren't alive, but you aren't dead either" she said. "Then what are you doing down here? Your-your dead" I said. Mimi looked sad for a moment and said "I know I am, but I'm here to help you. You have to figure out if your going to live or die" Mimi said. Wait, what? "What does that mean?" I said confused. "Well honey you can go back but you need to figure out on your own, you need to find that yourself I can help but you aren't allowed back unless you do it all on your own" Mimi said. "I-" I began then we were suddenly next to my body. "Wait what are we doing? Is that me?" I asked crouching down next to myself I guess. I had cut's all over my face, the only reason why I could tell it was me was well because it was me. "No one can see you sweetheart" Mimi said. "Wait where's Ally?" I asked looking around furiously. "Ah the girl, she seems like a keeper honey" Mimi said. "Wait how do you know Ally?" I asked. "Well I am dead but I've been aloud to watch you grow up and shin ever so brightly, I'm so sorry for leaving you the way I did" Mimi said. "Can I hug you?" I asked, "no I'm sorry honey, as much as I want to. You aren't dead yet." Mimi said. I then saw a few people in the distance come running towards me, they were calling for help. I watched my body getting lifted into a stretcher and into an ambulance."Hey I'm going to live!" I said happily. "Well we don't know that quite yet" Mimi said. "Ally and the others are already in the hospital but you"ll be there soon" Mimi said then she snapped her fingers and we were now in Ally's room. "Sh, listen to them" Mimi said I kept quiet. Ally was talking to Rydel, then she began to cry. I just wanted to hold her and tell her it was all alright and that I was right here, that she didn't have cry. " I want to be alive!" I yelled. I ran over to Ally's bed, but I just went through it. "I know you do but you have to figure out how to get there" Mimi said. "But I don't know how!" I said running my hands through my hair. "Once the time is right you'll know honey" Mimi said. I watched Ally talk to her father. I hoped I could someday talk to him, asking for his blessing. I was planning to marry Ally one day. She was my person, the person who I couldn't live without, who made me the best possible, who completed me. "Your thinking about her aren't you?" Mimi asked me. "Yeah" I said scratching the back of neck. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Mimi asked i just nodded. "Well once you get back down to earth, don't ever lose her, marry her! I saw when you almost lost her, that wasn't good. You both were horrible without each other, stick with her ok promise your mother that?" Mimi asked me. "I will" I said looking her in the eye. We had the same brown eyes, we were the only two people ever in Moon history to have brown eyes. "They've changed rooms" Mimi said we went through the wall, and man was that weird. But cool at the same time. I saw all of my best friends laughing talking they seemed happy, were they happy without me? "I know there's always doubt" Mimi said. "But don't let it get to you ok? Ally needs you don't ever forget that" Mimi said, I nodded but still they looked just fine without superstar Austin Moon. I then saw they were crying, so they do miss me! YES! Wait, no I mean yay they miss me no they're crying over me. They talked more and more, I began to wonder where the idiots who got us in this whole mess where? Oh well. I'll deal with them once I'm 'alive' again. They came in and said there was a mystery patient. Hmm, I wonder who that is! "Let's follow them" I said, Mimi nodded and snapped her fingers. We got there before them. Wait. That isn't a stranger's body...that's MINE! Holy shit! No one knows that that's me in there. Then Ally and Stormie came in and said I might die at the end of this week, no I am not going to die. I then saw Ally, my only hope. I then used all of my power within me to try to seem like I was in the room, and it worked. Ally began to smell, it was my smell. I knew she couldn't mistake it. It looked like she was about to say something when she closed her mouth. NO! Great. I'm now going to be nameless forever. "It's ok dear, she'll figure it out soon. And you're a step closer now to becoming alive" Mimi said with a smile. I smiled back and went into Ally's room, I saw she was writing. Now I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but it wouldn't kill me to take a little baby peak? I saw she was writing everything, everything that happened to us. The bomb, the kidnapping, the end of the tour, her memory, everything. I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. I wanted to tell her to go to sleep, but I would just end up tell myself. Then she wrote a song and it was pretty damn good. Right after that she fell asleep her book in her lap. "Do I even get to sleep?" I asked yawing. I mean I don't know do dead(ish) people sleep? "Yes honey you can sleep" Mimi said and with that I was out in a blink.

***that morning***

I woke up and saw Ally bolt up, she was thinking, very hard then she looked happy. Ally said "It's Austin" I now had a huge smile on my face as well and I said "that's my girl" now I have to figure out how to get back to my body. It's now my turn to think, well why should I go back? Ally, she needs me down there and I need her. I couldn't be away from her. I had my dad I'm pretty sure he would die if his son died. Dez, he's always going to be my best friend I probably need him more than he needs me. Ally my fans, I've got many letters saying how much I've helped people through my music. Wow. Thinking about it. I am actually needed. Then I turned around and my mom had turned from white to gold. "What's going on?" I asked nervously. "Just follow me" Mimi said. I watched Ally run into Dez's room and yelled "AUSTIN! IT'S AUSTIN! HE'S ALIVE!" Dez and Trish looked excited and called Rydel in. "What is it?" Rydel asked. "I went to go see you're mystery patient and I could smell him, it was his sent. No other human being on that planet would smell like that" Ally said happily. Then they all ran (and Dez was wheeled) down to my room. "Wait! I'm not alive! How do I get there?" I asked. "Honey you know why you're needed down there that's how you go back to life, if you know that you're wanted" Mimi said as we flew over to my room. "Wait where are you going?" I asked. "You're time is running out honey! You need to go back down there before you loophole has closed. They only give you a certain amount of time to go back to your body before you're dead forever so go" Mimi said. "I began to run then I stopped in my tracks "wait! Will I ever see you again?" I asked. "Yes sweetheart, when the time is right and don't forget I'm always going to be with you" Mimi said and she soon rose up. I then looked down at my body. "He's lost pulse!' Rydel yelled. "Code blue! Code blue! Get me a crash chart!" Rydel yelled. I need to move fast! "Austin!" Ally yelled tears going down her cheeks, Trish was trying to hold her back. "Clear!" Rydel said pressing the panels to my chest, nothing. God how far is my body! Come on Moon! I was almost in my room, everything was becoming more real, I ran into someone and it made an impact, but I was still invisible. "Go up to five-hundred! Ok clear!" Rydel yelled, I was almost there I was going to live. They tried one more time, I was so close. I turned to corner there was my room, I was now sprinting. This is probably the weirdest day ever. The long noise of a silent heartbeat filled the room. "NOO! AUSTIN!" Ally yelled tears falling down her cheeks she fell to the floor and began sobbing. No. I am living today, I will see another day. I jumped back into my body, come on react! "Time of death-" Rydel began,

I suddenly felt weak. I put all of my power into moving my heart. "nine-" Rydel began but she was cut off by my heart monitor starting again. I did it. I was alive. "Austin?" Ally said getting up and rushing by my side, she grabbed my hand. I squeezed it lightly but she noticed. "He squeezed my hand! He's alive!" Ally cheered. Rydel let out a sigh of relief. Dez gasped out a breath must of been keeping in. Trish hugged Ally and soon the doctor had moved out. I had finally had enough energy to get up. It opened my eyes and let out my first real breath in a while. I looked and saw Ally next to me, asleep and holding my hand. "Ally" I croaked. Ally suddenly looked up and smiled tears filled her eyes. "Austin" Ally said going up to me and kissing me, that made me now feel like I can do anything. Who knew the power of one kiss, I had missed the feeling of her lips on mine. "Don't you dare ever do that again young man!" Ally said looking me in the eye. I laughed at her and Ally climbed into my bed and I wrapped my free arm around her. "I'm not planning on it" I said then dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

**So I hope I didn't throw anyone off with the title! nope we have a close death but no deaths! I really hope that you guys liked it! Please review! I have like two or three chapters left! Wow chapter 25! I thought the story would be over by now but nope! I've loved writing for you guys your all just SOOO amazing! I'll update soon! :)**


	26. Chapter 26-Questions being asked

**So here is the next chapter guys! I hope you like this one! There is only one more chapter left after this :( so I hope you like it! please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

It's now been two months since we were kidnapped by Elliot, Cassidy, Dallas, and Kira. Once we were all released from the hospital, we then had to go to court for the kidnapping. Obviously we won, they were all sent to mental hospitals and once they were cleared from that they would be in jail for thirty years for kidnapping, gun use, and an illegal bomb. We were all a bit shaken up by it but not too bad. Austin met my dad a couple nights ago, and trust me he was absolutely terrified that he would hate him which I told him he wouldn't have to worry, but he still did. They had also talked in private but I have no idea what it was about. I also got to meet Austin's dad last night and I then got how terrified Austin was. I mean wouldn't you what if the love of your life's father hated you? Luckily Mike seemed like he liked me, well I hope he did. Now tonight Austin's taking me out on a 'surprise' date. "ALLY!" Trish yelled walking into my room. "What Trish?" I asked. "I'm here to help you get ready for your date tonight" Trish said. I guess some help wouldn't kill me. "Ok, but Austin won't tell me anything about it so I have no idea what to wear!" I said looking through my closet. "Um Ally honey, you are NOT wearing any of that on your date tonight" Trish said. "Well then what should I-" I began but then gasped as I turned around I saw Trish holding the dress I wore for 'Don't Look Down'. It was short in the front and long it the back. It was white and lacy and had silver jewels running up and down it. "Trish how" I began. "Sush and let me work my magic" Trish said, I laughed and we walked into the bathroom. Trish first put on foundation that matched my skin color perfectly. Trish put on a light shade of grey eye shadow and black mascara. Trish made my eyelashes incredibly long. Then she put on a deep red lipstick on my lips. Then I placed the dress on with white shiny sandals. Trish curled my hair so it was extra bouncy. "And I am done" Trish said clapping her hands. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at me. "Trish thank you so much" I said hugging her. "Oh I know Austin will love it!" Trish said smiling. "Wait do you know where my date is going to be?" I asked. "Maybe, no, yes fine! But I'm not telling you!" Trish said pretending to zip her lips shut. I rolled my eyes at her, then we heard Austin's voice "Ally?" Austin asked. I smiled. I moved in with him two weeks ago. "She's coming!" Trish yelled and giving me my purse. I mouthed "thank you" and walked down the stairs. As soon as Austin came into view his jaw dropped. Austin was wearing a simple white button up with a black tie and black dress pants with black shoes. "Well someone's all dolled up" I said with a smile. "Ally you look so beautiful" Austin said. This is of course made me blush deeply. "Thank you" was all I could choke out. Austin took my hand and led me out to the car once we were seated I asked "so can you please give me a small hint about where we are going?" I asked. "Nope" Austin said smiling. "Come on please one little baby hint" I whined. Although I found this very romantic, I hate surprises. "Fine, it's somewhere in Miami" Austin said with a smirk. "No duh! That's not a hint!" I said playfully whacking him. "Hey now don't hit the driver! And you asked for a hint so I gave you one!" Austin said. "Ugh you're so frustrating!" I said. We drove for a while and sang to songs on the radio and I still tried to figure out where the date was. No luck. "Well we are finally here" Austin said. "Oh my god really?" I said. "Yes now come on" Austin said grabbing my hand. We got out of the car and walked onto this field that was on top of a hill. It looked over the city and the sun was just starting to set on the horizon. It was absolutely beautiful. "Austin this place is beautiful" I said, "Just like you" Austin said which made me blush. He still seems to have that effect on me. "Here I made us a picnic" Austin said we sat down on the red and white checkered cloth. Austin started to pull things out of the basket, "so for tonight's meal I have, sandwiches made by yours truly" Austin said which made my laugh. Aw they were even in little hearts! "Some pickles of course, and some chocolate covered strawberries" Austin said smiling and pulling the rest out. "You got pickles" I said happily. "Of course I did!" Austin said. We ate our sandwiches and talked about Austin's career. He said he was going to take a break from touring and performing he would try to write some of his own music. We even agreed that I could write some songs for him! "Here comes the strawberry" I said jokingly Austin opened wide and I popped the strawberry in his mouth and he bit off the end. "You're turn missy" Austin said smoothly slipping the strawberry in my mouth. Once we had finished the sun was setting. We sat and watched. I looked over at the guy sitting next to me, Austin Moon. Thee Austin Moon! Popstar and out of all the girls in the world he chose me. "Austin?" I asked, Austin looked over at me and said "yeah?" "Why did you choose me? I mean you have all these girls wanting you and you could have any other girl on this planet, why me?" I asked. Austin chuckled a little and said "oh Ally silly, why I chose you? You amaze me in every single way possible, you make me a better person, you're personality is beautiful along with your body. Now not many girls have both, but you do" Austin said, that just made my heart melt. "Austin, I love you" I said cupping his cheek and bringing my lips to him giving his a passionate kiss. It was only a short kiss but so many emotions were filled inside of it. "Ally I love you too, I wrote you a song wanna hear it?" Austin said. "Of course" I said smiling. Austin got up and then his band suddenly appeared, where in the world did they come from? Austin grabbed the microphone and smiled and me and said "Ready?" Austin said to the band and then began to sing.

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand was he?

Singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

Tears were now down my cheeks, I just stood there in awe.

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Austin started to walk towards me still singing and smiling.

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(I'll get down on one knee)

Austin had reached where I was standing, and he got down on one knee. I gasped. Oh my god, this is actually happening.

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah. **(Marry me Jason Mraz)**

"Ally, ever since the first day we met I knew I wanted to be with you. You are the person that completes me, you are my missing puzzle piece that makes me whole. That time without you was the worst time of my life and I will never let you slip away like that ever again. We've been through so much together, I almost died. But the strangest thing happened when I was in the hospital, I was given a choice to live or die and I lived because of you. Because without you I would die. I wouldn't have anything else to live for, sure fame is great but it will end. Finding the love of your life that's a once in a lifetime. You are my once in a lifetime. So Ally Dawson would you do the honor of marrying me?" Austin asked pulling a box out of his pocket and opening it. In it was a silver ring with a medium sized jewel. Austin looked up at me nervously. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, ah so that's why Trish used waterproof mascara. "Y-yess" I said, Austin said relieved. "Yes!" I said smiling Austin stood up and slipped the ring onto my shaking finger. "A perfect fit for a perfect girl" Austin said. Austin wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then we heard some cheering. I spun around and saw Trish who looked like she had been crying, Dez with a video camera looked like he had been filming. My dad standing there looking proud along with Mike and even Jimmy was there. I ran over to Trish and gave her a hug, "congrats!" Trish said. "Ooo can I see the ring?" Trish said happily. I smiled and I showed her the ring "wow that must of coasted him" Trish said analyzing the ring. "Oh trust me it did, man it took Austin FOREVER to pick the perfect ring" Dez said which caused us to laugh. Austin went and got congratulated by Jimmy and told him his plan. "My little Ally is all grown up" Lester said in a few tears. I ran up and hugged him. "Oh dad, don't cry or else that will make me cry again" I said, we pulled away and he said. "You're mother would be so proud of you and all that you've done" Lester said. "Thanks dad" I said giving him one more final hug. We all talked for a bit more and then it was dark and we had to go home. We were meeting Trish and Dez back at Austin's house, Trish already wanted to start the wedding planning. "You know I was a tiny bit worried you were going to say no" Austin said as we drove home. This made me laugh, "Of course I would of said yes!" I said laughing. "I love you so much, you know that?" Austin said placing his hand on mine. I smiled and intertwined my hand with his, "I know and I love you too" I said as we drove home.

**Yay! Austin proposed! The next chapter will be the wedding! I really hope you liked it! Please review! I was hoping before this story ends I could be up to 150 reviews? maybe? Well anyway I hope you liked it please review! Also I just say princesses and prizes! my goodness! Well I also hoped you guys liked the episode! Have a great week! **


	27. Chapter 27- Wedding bells

**Here is the FINAL chapter! I hope you guys like it! All good things must come to an end right? Well at least I hope you thought it was good! Please review :)**

Austin's P.O.V

Stupid wedding rules. Ally didn't want us to have bad-luck so she stayed with Trish last night and she is making it so I can't see her until she walks down the aisle with her dad. I haven't seen her in forty eight hours straight! Ugh! "You ready for your big day?" Mike asked me. "Yeah I can't wait for Ally to become Ally Moon" I said happily. "Here let me help you with your tie, it's crooked and trust me brides hate crooked ties" Mike said which made me laugh. "You're mother would of loved Ally and watched you go so far" Mike said. "I know dad" I said smiling. Then Dez bursted in with a red and yellow checkered tux, oh no. "Um Dez-" I began. "Dez, buddy. I'm so sorry but you're going to have to wear a tux" Mike said. "NOO!" Dez said falling to the floor. "Come on buddy it's only for a few hours" Mike said. Dez stood up and said, "fine. But I'm only doing this because you're my friend Austin! You owe me!" Dez said as he walked away. I laughed at my friends weirdness. I sat and thought, in a few hours I was going to married to the love of my life. I can't believe this is all happening! I'm the luckiest guy alive! Soon Lester walked in, "Austin, it's time" Lester said I smiled and stood at the front of the church. There were a lot and I mean a LOT of people here. Then everyone stood up and the church doors opened there was Ally. My mouth dropped. She was wearing a white dress that was simple but ever so elegant. It was white and hugged her body perfectly and the bottom half of the dress flowed out. The straps were pearls and her hair was down with a white rose in it, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Ally walked up onto the altar with me and smiled, I was smiling so big I must of looked like an idiot. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony" the priest began, "Austin Moon thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" He said. "I will" I said smiling, "now Ally Dawson thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" He said. Ally looked at me smiled and said "I will" "You're vows" The priest said. "Well I'll go first. Austin Moon, you have turned my world upside down. The day I met you was the best day of my life. The day you almost died on me was the worst. You have helped me get over my stage fright, that was something that no one thought would happen but you made it happen. Now whenever I sing on stage with you, it just feels like you and me and the rest of the world is a blur. We have been through the craziest things together and with the craziest people, but we made it baby. So I am now devoting the rest of my life to you and you only" Ally said. That really touched my heart. "Ally Dawson, you are something else. Something extraordinary. Something I never want to lose ever. You are my missing puzzle piece, my everything is better with you, my singing, my dancing, my everything. When I threw you out of that building I knew that I was going to do all that was in my power to keep you alive. You are like my life support you keep me going. Ally all those times I threw my life before yours was because I wanted to protect you. And I am going to continue to protect you until the day you die, so are you ready to go head first into this crazy life of ours? I know all the craziness will be worth it as long as I'm with you" I said. Ally looked like she was going to cry but blinked away the tears. "You may exchange the rings" the priest said. We placed each others rings on each others fingers, "by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. I smiled and dipped Ally and kissed her. Everyone started to cheer and like Ally said, right now it felt like it was just me and her. Ally kissed me back, it was just us kissing each other nothing heated just happiness poured into a kiss. Once we broke apart, I said "shall we miss Moon?" Taking her hand. "Yes we shall mr Moon" Ally said and we walked down the aisle, flower petals were thrown and we got into a limo. "Now for the after party" Ally said,before we kissed each other which then ended up being a heavy make out session.

***at the after party***

Ally's P.O.V

AHH! I can't believe I'm Ms. Moon! Austin and I walked out into ballroom where the after party was. As soon as we walked in every yelled "Congrats!" I smiled and we sat down, Austin gave me a peck on the check, the down my jawline, then my neck. "mhmm Austinn" I said pulling Austin's face away. "Aww I was just getting started" Austin said. "Not now! We have to talk to people" I said. We walked around and talked to people man I was hungry! Everyone kept talking to us so I couldn't eat. Then I heard Trish tap a glass. Thank god, my feet were killing me and I was starving. Everyone got seated along with Austin and I, "food!" Austin said I laughed at his childish ways. "Ok, so I have a few things to say, Austin and Ally" Trish said looking at us. "I've know both of you for a very long time, being Austin's manager and Ally's best friend. I knew the second I saw you two together there was something going on. I have loved watching your love blossom. I know that a few months ago we were in a pretty dangerous situation but we all made it out alive. And as they've said before and I've seen they seriously can't live without each other, I don't know if it's even healthy" Trish said jokingly. "But I would like to make a toast to these two, love and to music. To happy endings and to late night fights. To break-ups and make-ups, and to dancing which ended up bringing these two together so Austin and Ally I love you both and only wish for the best for you two" Trish said we all raised a glass. Dez said a few words about Austin and how he knew when Austin fell in love, my dad about how much I've grown up. Mike about Austin's career. And Jimmy for watching our romance and apologizing for his crazy daughter and her crazy finance. We got to eat for a little which was night, then it was time for the annual father daughter dance. "Ally I'm so happy for you, promise me you won't dissapear from me! And I'm expecting grandkids!" Lester said I laughed and said "of course I won't disappear from you, and don't worry dad you'll be a grandpa at one point" I said. Once the dance was over I got on the stage, "ok so for all of you who didn't hear Austin proposed to em with a song. So here's a song for you" I said smiling and locking eyes with Austin who looked at me in awe.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more (A thousand years- Christina Perri)

Everyone cheered and I walked down to Austin who looked frozen. "Austin?" I asked. "Oh what huh? Oh hey there beautiful, that song was amazing and I will love you for a thousand years, even though that isn't possible but I still love it" Austin said kissing me. I had to pull away before things got too carried away, as much as I wanted it. "Do you want to dance Ms. Moon?" Austin asked me as he pulled me onto the dance floor. "I would love to Mr. Moon" I said, Austin placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms onto his neck. I was pulled into Austin's chest, I could hear his steady heartbeat. "I love you" Austin said into my hair, I smiled and said "I love you too."

And with that we danced the night away.

**The end.**

**So there is the end of Dancing the Night away! I really hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reading it and reviewing! I love you all! This has been a lot of fun to write! I can't believe I finished a story in just a month and a bit over! I'm going to write another story! I'll do what I did with this story, I'll post the first three chapters some time this week! Please can you check it out! I don't know what I'm going to call it but here's a summary...**

Soul mates. That's what everyone called them, when they were younger everyone would say they would end up married. Well that was in the past, now Austin and Ally have gone there separate ways and are now both in there final year of high school. Suddenly the two are brought back together when Ally has to live with the Moons for a year! What will happen? Will they become friends again or will they live up to there name as soul mates?

**I hope you guys check it out (as soon as I publish it) that would be amazing! Again thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and for reading my story! I hope you guys have a great week! Until next time :) **


	28. Chapter 28-New story!

Hey guys! So this is just saying that I have now posted my new story 'Watched it begin again' and I would love it if you checked it out! :) 


End file.
